


你听到的

by AguasDeMarco



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguasDeMarco/pseuds/AguasDeMarco
Summary: Elsanna 中长篇哨向/星际除了“地球”全是AU作者不是天文学家，也不是物理学家，有大量私设，如果发现有什么与现实不符，请记住全是AU哨兵Anna，向导Elsa有性爱片段，有暴力片段
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

喧嚣之中，我听见你。

第一章

风向稳定，角度偏差0.75度，可以正常降落。

Anna吹响一声口哨，拨下几个按钮，轻快地瞥了眼隔热窗外灰蒙蒙的大地。太阳低低地垂落在年迈的星球之上，鲜红的光柱浓艳得像红酒，倾泻于饱经风霜的岩石地。又一次日落的时间到了。

“这里是番红花号飞船，请求降落。”

“收到。目前A电站繁忙，请在C站降落。”

“收到，将在C站降落。”Anna按下收回能源板的按钮，打开了降落翼。

“顺带一提，Anna，也许抵达之后你该去一趟塔里。”另一头的男人偷笑着说，“有大事情发生。”

“抱歉了，Hans。”Anna一边检查仪表盘一边漫不经心地回应道，“别告诉我这件大事情是你又发掘了什么新菜系，土豆煎花椰菜？烤胡萝卜？我可不想再体验你那全宇宙最难吃的厨艺了。作为一个珍贵的哨兵，我得好好保护自己的感官——”她拉下降落杆，“包括味觉。”

“相信我，这次你绝不会失望。”Hans又压低了些声音，“你想不到的，你绝对想不到！落地后赶紧来找我。”

在成功着陆后，Anna并没有立刻去找Hans，而是迫不及待地冲进休息室为自己冲上了一杯热可可。她盯着哗啦啦流出热水的管道，一时皱起眉头。今天的水温比往常要热上十华氏度，光是这件事就该上报给白塔。

她心不在焉地在休息室晃荡了一圈，看了看全息投影上的今日新闻，上面的新闻播报员正在绘声绘色地说着又有更多的地球哨兵被送来了这附近的星球。

她恍惚地瞅了一眼墙上闪动的地球日历。如今，离地球上生态系统崩溃、末日战争爆发已有十五年。近几年，被送出来的哨兵越来越少，处于其它星球上的人类也在一点一点地失去与地球上作战指挥中心的联系。从亚洲到非洲，最后到北美洲，他们的白塔一座又一座的倒塌——种种迹象都在无言地暗示，他们将要输掉这场与外星侵略者间的战争。

但是她想找的人至今依然杳无音讯。她站在原地沉思着。外面的夕阳已经依循惯例彻底沉入地平线，柔和温暖的黑暗迅速蔓延开来。她心烦意乱地灌了一大口热可可，却被烫得咂嘴。

门被推开，Hans走了进来。

“你果然在这儿，” Hans气冲冲地走到她跟前， “我说什么了？让你下飞船赶紧来找我。”

“哦，别对着我发号施令。”她心不在焉地敷衍。

“得了，Anna，别来哨兵这副讨人厌的模样。”Hans锤了一记她的胸口，又被她躲开，“跟你说正事，又有哨兵被送出来了。”

她扬起下巴点了点旁边还在播放的新闻，“我看了。”

Hans沉默片刻，说道：“他们说，这是最后一批。”

“最后一批？”她皱眉，“什么意思？”

“意思就是——”他犹豫不决地抿起唇，“战争结束了，我们输了呗。”然后他继续道，“这最后一批……应该是战争即将结束时的逃兵。他们的救生舱都破破烂烂的，导航系统还很原始。有好几台都被黑洞吸走了。”

战争结束了。她转过头看向隔热玻璃外的世界。外头坑坑洼洼的大地黑沉沉的，到处都是脏兮兮的岩石。然后她眼睛向上转动，去看头顶斜上方：失去大气层庇护的天空是黑色的，只有几个移动的光点在黑暗里闪烁，那是还在运转的星球们。哨兵集中注意力去凝望它们，最终才看见她所寻找的那一粒暗淡蓝点，静谧又冰凉，一如她睡梦中那个人的双眼。

“还有一件大事，关于你的。”Hans继续说道。

“就是……你不是成天都在念叨吗？我想你该去看看。”他结结巴巴了半天，“总之，你跟我来！”说着他一把拽住Anna将她拖出了休息室。后者一边嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着他的粗鲁，一边忙不迭地把热气腾腾的可可放在了桌上。

真正站在落地玻璃窗前时，Anna才后知后觉地发现她是怎样地低估了Hans嘴里念念不忘的“大事”。她怔怔地凝视着里面躺着的人，陷入了一种特殊的静寂——一种难以言传的停顿，类似于时钟敲响前的悬心等待。

多少次，她登上航天局的天台，站在遥远的星辰下，呼吸着与垂老地球上不同的空气。那些经历过她的笑声、哀叹、哭喊、欢呼的大气远在时空的另一头，是她可望不可即的梦想。而这个她朝思暮想的梦想如今就在她的跟前了，她是咬着牙才等待了这么久。她的唇不住地打着颤、眼皮也打着颤——或者说，她浑身上下都打着颤。她一时闭紧双唇，一时又用手掌捂住嘴巴。这模样很滑稽，而一旁的Hans却抿着唇、没有像往常一样取笑她。

“她长得很像你房间里照片上的女孩。”Hans同她一道凝视里面沉睡的人，“你的姐姐，她长得很像你的姐姐。“我刚看见她时就这么觉得了，现在看来果然没错。”他顿了顿，“她也是来自地球的哨兵之一……看她的衣着和勋章，多半已经是一位大人物了。按照降落时间来推算，她离开的时候应该是最后一场战役爆发前夕。”

Anna目不转睛地盯着躺在床上的女人，在他话音刚落时点了点头。

那个人瘦极了，完全不像一位战士。她安静地躺在床上，整个脸都快被庞大的氧气罩给遮住了，白金色的长发乱糟糟地耷拉在枕头上，四肢瘦骨嶙峋，根本不像是身体强悍肌肉发达的哨兵。但她确信自己没有认错，也绝对不会认错。那是Elsa，她那留在地球上作战、失去联系整整十三年的姐姐。

这时候Hans又没头没脑地出声问道，“我记得你说你姐姐是哨兵，对吧？”

“是。所以，怎么了？”

“奇怪了。”他的眼睛转动了一下，“可她好像是个向导。”

“好像？什么是好像？是，还是不是，这难道还能折中？”

“这就是问题所在，我们没办法检查出她的特征。她的心律低过普通人，像是地球哨兵作战后的后遗症，但是同时，我们也检测出了那个东西。”

“什么东西？上帝！”他拐弯抹角的说话方式几乎把Anna逼疯，“你就不能把话说清楚吗？”

Hans看了眼暴躁的哨兵，“是向导素！向导素！冷静点，别冲着我发脾气。”

也许是畏惧地球哨兵发狂后的破坏力，他们对Elsa的身体检查都必须在她完全昏迷的情况下进行，而每当那细长的睫毛开始隐隐颤动，他们便会又给她扎上一针麻醉剂。他们担心这个不速之客醒来后不受控制，一个不小心就将他们的星球夷为平地。

Anna扒着玻璃，拧着眉去望那张脆弱的脸。她小心地呼吸、聆听着，敏锐得如同小型雷达的听力如愿以偿地从一堆医疗器皿碰撞的杂音中捕捉到了微弱的心跳声，那声音像一架小小的鼓在轻轻敲击，却势不可挡。

咚——咚——咚——

她这一生都在与轰隆隆的飞机战舰打交道，奇特的尖啸声是她习以为常的伙伴。她热爱它们，就像小提琴家爱自己的琴一样。她曾经想，说不定她确实是那个大家口中的怪胎，那个在噪音里呆得不亦乐乎的哨兵。此时此刻，一圈圈微弱的音波蹒跚着靠近她，好渺小，却在一大堆纷纷扰扰怪物似的喧嚣中安稳平和地传入她耳里。她将它铭记于心，仿佛就此重新铭记了她的姐姐。她告诉自己，这就是她姐姐的心跳声，她要一辈子都记住它。

在地球走到存亡的岔路口时，上亿的哨兵选择了留下。宇宙飞船将一批又一批的普通人和向导送上了各个星球，留在地球上的哨兵们孤立无援地抗争着时空另一端到来的外星怪物。她的父母死于战争爆发后的一场战役，而她那年纪轻轻便已觉醒为哨兵的姐姐又亲手将她送上了远离地球的飞船。

她还记得，Elsa在把她抱上飞船的时候，吻着她的额头对她说：“别怕，Anna，你会平平安安的。”

可是她并没有像一个普通人那样安安稳稳地过下去。在她十五岁出头的时候，她觉醒了，成为现在这个星系上为数不多的哨兵之一。然后那份人类最后的、也是最伟大的使命——开辟星河、寻觅新的家园——最终落在了一无所有的她的肩上。

被再次告知能去探望Elsa已是一周以后。与Anna通讯的塔内向导告诉她，目前这位来自地球的“向导”的体征还不是那么明朗，稳定性也有待商榷，只是由于意识清醒的次数过多，他们出于人道主义方面的考虑，觉得有必要满足她的愿望，让她保持清醒。

Anna推门进去的时候，Elsa正在配合一名医护人员抬起手臂，做体温检查。那双湛蓝的眼睛眨也不眨地望着墙上的全息投影——上面在播放今日新闻，跟她单方面与Elsa重逢的那天一样。

Elsa看起来精神些了，只是皮肤依旧苍白得像雪。她的头发已经被妥帖地编成发辫，眼鼻的污渍也被擦得干干净净。于是她的五官被清楚地展现了出来：深邃、优雅、柔和。战争没能摧毁它们的美。

“Anna？”她听见转过头来的Elsa小声唤道，“Anna，真的是你吗？”

那声音依然温柔，只是很低哑，像是含过沙似的。

“Elsa——”她声音发颤，“你、你看起来……很不一样。你长大了。”

她的话令Elsa一时没憋住笑意，“是的。你也长大了，Anna。”

这不是一句聪明的开场白，Anna心里嘀咕着，别别扭扭地走过去，“我太高兴了——我真的没想到还能再见到你，Elsa。”她每一个字都说得很不顺溜，五感都因着紧张错乱了起来，“抱歉，我有点太激动了。”

Elsa正盯着她看，一双手的手指紧紧地纠缠在一起，在她话音落下时才松开。那种紧张是寂静无声的，与Elsa脸上的和善可亲截然相反。

“我也很高兴，Anna……”她应道，回过头看向窗外。外面的开阔地上有几艘客运舰正不急不缓地行驶，若向远处望去，能看见在参差矗立的城市尽头有一座白塔安静地高耸着。

“今天是什么日子了？”

“日子？这里的还是地球的？”Anna思索了片刻，“如果你指的是地球的日期，现在距离你离开战场大概十五天。这里每天有十到二十次的日出日落，我们早就不像以前那样算日子了。”

Elsa没有回话。Anna却一下子回过了神——对这颗星球来说，Elsa更像是个来自地球的不速之客，这陌生的一切该是多么的令她不安。与这不安相比，自己刚才的话说得太过轻巧了。于是她连忙继续道，“但没关系，我可以帮你算算。你还想知道什么？还需要点什么吗？要不要我去给你冲一杯热可可？”

就在这时，她突然嗅到了一股清淡微甜的气味。这味道很快便令她身体起了反应，像猎狗发现了生肉，婴孩渴求着母乳。她毛毛躁躁地揉了揉自己的鼻子，还打了个喷嚏。

她忽然反应过来，又不可置信地望向Elsa紧皱眉头下隧道般幽深的蓝眼睛，而对方与她同样警觉的表情更是令这一事实板上钉钉。

那是向导素的味道。她的姐姐——曾经在她眼前觉醒为哨兵的姐姐——真的是个向导。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Anna再来探望Elsa的时候，Elsa正当着几个年长向导的面换衣服，而当事人还事不关己地将脱下来的实验服正反面翻对、叠得整整齐齐，完全不在乎自己的赤身裸体也许会让人看见。

Anna有点生气。她不明白怎么Elsa这么放肆，同时她又感到嗓子发紧，呼吸急促。自从她确定Elsa现在是个向导后，那一丝若隐若现的向导素便会时不时地钻进她的脑海里，让她怀着激烈而炽热的感情惦念Elsa。

房间里的几个向导注意到她来了。其中一个还正儿八经地咳嗽了好几声，Elsa疑惑地看了看她们，套上了白衬衫。这时候他们终于憋不住了，刚才咳得大声的向导偷偷笑了一声，对她说，“你的哨兵来了。”

Elsa顺着他们的目光望去，视线触及Anna的时候红透了脸。

“……谢谢。但她是我的妹妹。”

只是她不大明白Anna写在脸上的怒气。她的妹妹大步流星地冲上来，把脱下来的外套盖在她身上。

“Anna，他们都是医生。”她的意思不言而喻，但Anna却还是气呼呼地给她扣好了几颗扣子。

“你得跟我住一起。”

Elsa狐疑地望着她，“住一起？”

“是的，住一起。”Anna没好气地把周围的几个向导瞪了出去，然后一脸理所应当地开始收拾起Elsa的东西——事实上除了两件老旧款式的作战服，Elsa什么都没有。她把提来的包扔在地上，讨好似的把里头的东西都清点给Elsa看了一遍。

“这一袋是生活用品，这个是身份证，这个是通行证，这个是门卡，啊等等，还有这个，这个是我好不容易搞到的飞艇，很贵的，这张卡你好好保管——”然后Anna像想起什么要紧的大事似的扬起头，“天啊Elsa，我忘记准备内衣内裤了，我——”

“Anna！”Elsa脸上的血色还没褪下又涌上更多，“胡说八道些什么。”见Anna被她训得缩了缩脖子，她又叹息道，“怎么这么急？我以为他们需要我呆更久。”

Anna才不会和颜悦色地给Elsa解释说她不愿意其他人——包括医护人员——一览她姐姐的裸体。这股没由来的占有欲让她有些做贼心虚，所以她只是敷衍了事地小声回答，“干嘛一直把你关在这儿，你又不是什么太空实验动物。你是我们的英雄，他们该待你更好……况且，我的房子有白噪音环绕，你应该会舒服些。”

可这位经历千锤百炼的战士的眼睛却一下子黯淡了下来，里面覆满缄默。

“Anna，我已经不是哨兵了。”她的声线平板无波得宛如机器，“我也已经十五年没有受到白噪音保护了。我不需要它。”

为她做完身体检查的几个医生告诉她，战争留给她身体最深重的创伤就是夺走了她的能力，她的五感现在已经笨拙得甚至不如普通人了，四肢也变得弱不禁风。奇妙的是，哪怕命运这恶棍打垮了她的神经和肉体，她的精神却没有屈服，她倒是成了位屈指可数的顶级向导。

其中一位医生还感叹道，“你曾经一定是个强大的哨兵，我还从没见过这样的事。但说实在的，成为向导也许是一件好事。末日战争不仅使觉醒率下降了不少，也让人类失去太多哨兵了。搞得现在只要是个哨兵都会被政府给征用，就算你来自地球也不例外。”他叹了口气，“哨兵是没有权利拥有自己的生活的……出于大局考虑。”

她听了反倒觉得有些好笑。原来她这个地球的逃兵最后占了全世界的便宜。

一路上都有人朝着她们议论纷纷，每个人都好奇着这个跟在航天局大名鼎鼎的哨兵后头的是哪一位幸运的向导。门口的警卫朝她们递来隔热服，Anna一反常态地没有接过来，只是转过头去看Elsa。

“这个是隔热服，这个是头盔，还能选颜色。”她顿了顿，“你想穿吗？”

Elsa盯着这堆笨重的东西微不可察地皱了皱眉，正准备点头开口答应时Anna的声音又响起了。

“今天就不必啦，伙计。她说她不想穿。”

接着她握住Elsa的手，“抓紧了。”

然后她建立起屏障，走到了外面，确认温度后牵着Elsa的手动了动。

“Elsa，来。”

Elsa盯着Anna明媚而热情的脸庞，恍惚地想，她的妹妹已经不是那个会因战事而害怕得哭出声、却又倔强地跟在她后头的小女孩了。Anna现在会用一种充满力量、令人激动的声音唤她，让人几乎会产生一种这是一组永远不会重新演奏的音符的错觉，仿佛全世界的偏爱都倾注在这样的呼唤里。

“Elsa？”

Elsa移开了视线，循着步子跟了上去。

Anna喋喋不休地向她讲解着这个太空里的一切。例如“这个星球也是有名字的，它叫蓝鲸星——可它又是一团红色的。我就一直觉得起名的人是瞎了眼。”，例如“那边，你看得见吗？那座最高的塔是这个蓝鲸星的白塔。”，再例如“如果你想的话可以试试开飞艇，他们说跟地球上的飞艇也没什么区别。万一你想自己出去逛逛呢？”。

她滔滔不绝地讲着，音调抑扬顿挫，时而大喜若狂，时而自言自语。她的脸上有明媚的神采，两只明媚的眼睛，不断张合的明媚的嘴唇。她的一切都融在亮堂堂的阳光里，鲜活又有生命力。

Elsa被她牵着走走停停，她的手也始终没有放开。每走两步她便能想出一个新的话题，停下嘀咕一会儿，然后继续走。再走了几步，Anna的脸色僵硬了一下，脚步也停在了离她们飞艇尚远的地方。

Elsa察觉到她的不对劲，“Anna，怎么了？”

“有东西过来了。”

她的话音刚落，一艘小型飞艇就在她们跟前毫无征兆地降落了。黑色的舰体遍布伤痕，是被太空垃圾侵蚀的痕迹，令Anna更为警惕的是——上面没有来自任何航天局的通行标志。飞艇几个身形高大的人从上头跳了下来，隔热头盔的灰色玻璃将他们的脸挡在阴暗处，但是他们每一个人手里都持着枪。

Anna压低了声音，“是星际土匪。”她环顾四周，发觉有好几个人已经按下了通讯手环上的报警按钮。

被这群不速之客簇拥着的其中一个站了出来，他在打量了Anna片刻后说道，“你是哨兵。”

Anna不以为然，只是将Elsa护在了身后，“是个人都闻得出来。”

对方摇摇头，嗤之以鼻地笑了，“傻子，你知道你在说些什么吗？”

“我是哨兵，大家都知道。”Anna冷冷地瞪着他，“你走吧，不然我会把你赶出去。”

“你很有可能成为黑暗哨兵。”

黑暗哨兵是所有哨兵的向往。他们不受向导控制，也不会有失去理智狂化的困扰——与其说是控制，不如说他们压根不需要向导。他们行事全凭自己的意志，有着自己的主张，政府和责任于他们来说不过一纸空文。

可Anna置若罔闻地说，“我不想成为黑暗哨兵。”仿佛这句话她已经重复过千百次了，“你想要什么？钱？资源？”

然后她扭过头，明目张胆地对Elsa说，“援军马上就来。”

那个人摘下了头盔，一层鹅黄色的屏障刹那便铺满他的全身。这是个三十岁出头，身体健壮，头发稻草色的男哨兵。他的眼睛略带凶相，扬起的嘴角硬生生地挤开了脸上多余的肌肉，显得万分高傲。

“我想要你，Anna Arendelle。”他盛气凌人地抬起下巴，“你会成为我们中强大的战力，帮我们征战更多星球。我答应你，抢来的东西都会分你三成。”

他说话的声音又粗又大，“没什么好怕的，人类已经快完蛋了，没人有闲心去管这些事。跟着我们，过剩下的好日子才是对的。”

Anna没再理会他了。她的背后逐渐凝出了一个猛兽的身形。那是她的量子兽，而那头猛兽比她本人更加的鲁莽且勇猛。

灰熊从她身后飘渺的时空中嘶吼着扑向那个趾高气昂的哨兵。它愤怒地扬起庞大无比的巴掌，刹那便击碎了她们眼前的小型飞舰。子弹和拳头没完没了地接踵而至，可它却毫不畏惧地扑上前。但是没过一会儿，他们双方便像累垮的狗一样面对面地大口大口喘气——他们都是没有向导的哨兵，战斗对于他们来说无异于自残。

Elsa看着挡在自己面前的妹妹。灰色航空制服掩藏不住哨兵身躯里的压迫力，她的腰腹和脊背填满了衣衫，当对面有哨兵朝她们扑过来时，她的上身转动，挥出一拳，力大无比的拳头会砸得对方鼻子里的软骨嘎吱嘎吱地响。

可是Anna在喘气。她是哨兵，她需要向导，一直都需要，也许她只是不愿把自己的一丝一毫交给别人，可她需要向导，从来都是。Elsa想着，一时又对这一切感到无比感激。她的妹妹一直都生存在一个尚且正常运转的世界里。在这里哨兵能找到向导，觉醒的孩子会被送去塔里，这里有日出和日落，有粮食和作物，有人类社会的争夺和博弈。

她扶上了妹妹的肩膀。Anna转头，看见闪着蓝光流苏的眼睛正望着她。Elsa什么都没说，但她察觉到Elsa是在示意她退开。

然后Elsa走在了她前头，就像萤萤发光的萤火虫飞在了迷路人的面前。Anna惊慌地拽住了她，“你想做什么？”

她回过头，轻声对Anna说，“让我来吧，Anna。”

Anna想也没想便回绝了，“你的身体还没痊愈。更别说了，你是向导。”

Elsa摇了摇头，“你不明白。”

“不明白什么？”

一阵令人脊背颤抖的寒气在所有人头顶凝聚起来。Elsa定定地看着对面的哨兵们开始失措地后退，他们望着她，像是被判了死刑的人困惑地望着刽子手。然后是她所熟悉的，一股剧痛闪电似的传遍她的全身，上蹿下跳，一如从前在战场上厮杀时的痛楚。不同与此的是，那时候的她率领着几万哨兵，同他们的量子兽一起，孤独又疲倦地面对着比他们庞大上数十倍的外星生物。

“面对这样的情况，我不需要使用自己的能力。”

一头冰晶怪物从黑色的空中落下来，震得四周的岩石地都颠簸起来。所有的人都目瞪口呆地仰望着它巨大的身形，从碎落的冰渣里开始颤巍巍地议论这到底是什么样的量子兽。一直到这头不知名的长了角和鳞片的怪物仰起头发出咆哮，隆隆的吼叫声惊得一个试图逃跑的哨兵僵住了身子。  
接着它张开了双翼。它的眼睛闪着红光。Anna凛然一怔，那是龙的眼睛。

她又连忙看向Elsa。与这头巨龙恶狠狠炫耀自己力量截然不同的是，Elsa紧紧抱着自己的双臂，轮廓优美的脸上剩下的只有憔悴。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有性爱/血腥情节，慎入

第三章

一直以来Elsa都认为战斗是一场慢性自杀。

哨兵是以发达的五感而著称，但他们实际上敏感又脆弱，纤细的精神承载不住过强的肉体。白塔哗啦啦地倒下后，新觉醒的孩子无处可去，到最后在战场上觉醒已经成为了常态。没有白噪音保护的哨兵随时都可能暴走发狂，每一天过去，她身边都有更多的伙伴都发了疯。

十六岁，她凭借卓越的天分和无与伦比的拼搏成为了美洲总指挥，是史无前例年轻的指挥官。十八岁，她在战场上亲手捏碎了她的副官的喉咙。在报告中，她只是简单地写道，该哨兵已经失去战斗意识，他的存在会影响其他士兵的战局。她的行为引发了不少人的愤怒，在军队里，对她恨之入骨的人大有人在。

而在每个没有星星的夜里，她闭上眼，面前总是那张被怪物刺得血淋淋的面孔——那个发狂了的男哨兵把她摁在地上，粗大的拳头落在她的肚子上使她直反胃。她忍住了，悲哀地望着他，一边唤她的名字。

“放手，Adam。”

拳头像雨点一样落到她的眼睛、鼻子、和太阳穴上。她感觉自己原本敏感的皮肤开始变得又厚又麻木，仿佛蒙了一层厚厚的橡皮。她还是忍住了。除了试图防住他的攻击她什么都没做。

“Adam，让我走，Adam。”她知道他是听不到的。

她不知道究竟是自己对生命的绝望还是对男哨兵的怜悯哪个占了上风。只是在一个短促的瞬间她忽然觉得，他不如把她活活打死吧，她早就受够了这个吵闹的世界，每一天的爆炸声和枪声都在把她逼得要割下自己的耳朵。

就在这时，她听到不远处传来一个呼声——

“救救我！救救我！上帝！我想活下去！”

她感觉自己的血液仿佛凝固了片刻。这个声音唤醒了一片遥远的记忆，像远古的灯，蒙了深重的灰，但依然摇曳璀璨。

她伸出手，准确无误地捏住了伏在她身上的男哨兵脖颈处的大动脉。她静静地望着他的脸，感受着那股愤怒已经退化成了单纯的蛮劲。然后她一使力，鲜血在她面前炸开了花，那颗脑袋便滚落去了一边。

她得活下去。她并不是无家可归的。在爆炸来临、世界破碎、黑夜茫茫的时候，她不是无家可归的。她要回去。她要回到Anna身边去。

在所有人都为Elsa身前的冰龙而惊叹不已时，只有Anna目不转睛地盯着Elsa的背影。那些普通人根本不知道，量子兽从来都是独一无二的精神动物，而一条龙的诞生——一个什么都是、也什么都不是的怪物的诞生——本来就是怪异又荒诞的。最重要的是，她记得在她还年幼的时候，Elsa的量子兽分明不是这样的。

那时候她年级尚小，老喜欢在家里爬上爬下的，Elsa便会让自己的量子兽去看着她。于是那只量子兽——小小的北极狼——便会摇着毛绒绒的尾巴跟在她后头，睁着无辜的蓝色眼睛盯着她瞧。那头可爱的小兽和眼前铁一般的怪物是不同的，它从不会让Anna感到畏惧，永葆着最纯粹的亲切。她不知道她姐姐身上究竟发生了什么，但她依然反躬自问，那里头的痛楚真的是她所能想象的吗？

方才还趾高气扬的一群哨兵被这头巨兽吓得不清，他们更不敢去想若是这个面露不善冷若冰霜的女人动起手来会发生什么。连他们的头领都慌了神地后退到飞舰门口。

Elsa扫视一周，挑中了他们之中最呆头呆脑地一个，朝他挥手，让他过去。他们离她太远了，已经到了声音无法传达的距离。

矮矮墩墩的小哨兵被拎出了队伍，几乎是直接掷给了Elsa。他踉踉跄跄地跑到Elsa身边，因为害怕而敬而远之地缩着下巴。

“有一件事，希望你能代我转达。”Elsa朝他彬彬有礼地低头，微笑着说，“告诉你们首领，我们放他走，以后都不要来这个星球了，最好是从这个星系里消失。不要让我们再看见他。”

他小心翼翼地仰头看她。他认为她是一个很女人的女人，肩膀消瘦，四肢纤长，皮肤和长发褪了色般微微发白，却更显得她宛如神祇。她看他的眼神带着垂怜，精致柔和的五官像是上帝巧夺天工的艺术巨作。他讷讷地答不上话了，被她看得心思在天上云间，隔了好一阵子，他忽然闻到一丝清冷的向导素。

浓眉大眼的小哨兵疑惑地打量了她一下，答非所问道，“你是个向导啊？”

“是向导怎么了？”不等Elsa开口，一下窜到Elsa跟前的Anna把他吼了一顿，“是向导还不是把你揍得屁滚尿流的。你看什么看，听不懂人话吗？我姐姐让你们赶紧滚，所以给我赶紧滚。”

她接连踹了小哨兵好几脚，身后的灰熊也凶狠地朝他露出了爪牙。

一直到他连滚带爬地跑回去报信，那一群来者不善的哨兵乖乖开着飞舰扬长而去，Anna才匆匆忙忙地重新拽起Elsa的手。

“你没事吧，Elsa？你受伤了吗？觉得哪里不舒服吗？身上还痛不痛？”她懊恼地嘟囔，Elsa身旁的巨龙已经消散了，她的灰熊还一脸乖顺地望着她们两人。

“Anna——”

“你的心跳好快——都怪我，我太没用了。”她耷拉着脑袋又重复了一遍，“你的心跳好快。我们回研究所去吧，我怕……”

“Anna。”这一次Elsa的声音拔高了些，Anna终于肯抬起头看她了。

Elsa看上去不大对劲。Anna注意到了。她的脸色不大对劲，脉搏不大对劲，喉咙上下鼓动的次数不大对劲，那几乎要撞出胸腔的心跳声简直要击碎Anna的耳膜。隔了好一阵子，Anna才后知后觉地反应过来，那是结合热的症状。

“我的——天啊——”Anna叫出声，脚底安了弹簧似的跳起来，“我们去研究所！……不不不，我们该去医院！”

Elsa看着一惊一乍的妹妹，无奈地说，“没用的，Anna。”

没用的。这句话令Anna更加焦躁。她姐姐说得对，而她自己也知道。结合热是每个向导都会起的反应，身体上的劳损会催化其发生，加重其症状。而在这项令人难以启齿的、与性爱相关的本能面前，医院和研究所都是没用的，与其带着Elsa乱窜，还不如给她找个哨兵……不——Anna甩甩头，几乎是立刻就否决了这个念头——找个屁的哨兵，没有哪个兔崽子能配得上Elsa，若是真有哨兵敢踏近结合热状态的Elsa，她估计她的灰熊会把对方一掌拍成肉饼。

就在这时Elsa又开口了，“我可以忍。”

你说这句话的时候体温升高了整整五度，脉搏快了百分之十，Anna不出声地想着。她艰难地开口，“那……回家吗？”想要不把这句话说得不那么令人怀疑她的意图简直是世界上最难的事。

Elsa点点头。Anna腼腆地伸手去扶她。Elsa的脸比之前更红了，像是皮肤底下烧着一把火似的。Anna的手指摁在她肌肤上时，她感觉自己的身体内部发出一声使她心醉神迷的轰响。她反抓住了Anna的手，像是发烧的病人找着了沁凉的冰水。

Anna站在门口，不知所措地踱来踱去。距离Elsa一头扎进卧室已经过去好几个日出日落了。她觉得自己该做点什么，但逐渐从屋内传出来的向导素的味道令她愈发地心神不宁。她越走越快，踩得地板乒乒乓乓地响起来。她得守在这儿，她不知道Elsa的身子能不能扛过去。

她又打了一个喷嚏。她觉得自己的情况也不容乐观，Elsa的向导素快要把她溺死了——这或许是世界上最窝囊的死法，比吃饭时被骨头噎死更神经质。

性欲从来都是人人避而不谈的小地狱。每个人都会把这个小地狱隐藏起来，表面上装得若无其事。这是她第一次直面它，她却并没有觉得手足无措。她望向那道紧闭的门，有一种混沌的冲动在引导她走向那道门。

“不，别进去。”和“放屁，推开它。”两个声音在她脑海里撞来撞去。她一会儿又一屁股坐在椅子上，一会儿又站起来开始绕着房间走路。她强迫自己不去听里头的声音，又忍不住地走上去喊了声，“Elsa，你还好吗？”

没有回应，当然没有回应。

越来越浓的向导素令她浑身都发起了痒，她得用尽意志去克制才不会用手指戳破自己的呼吸道。她颤着身子，非常慢地扭过头，瞅着那道门。

你想什么呢，Anna？你要走进去跟你姐姐做爱吗？就因为你需要她的向导素吗？你确定要这么空着脑袋、空着心地走进去，把你那没法反抗你的姐姐给操了，就为了你那点对向导素的需求吗？你要按她的肚子，咬她的胸部，强行进入她的精神图景，去榨出她身上更多的向导素吗？

她的同事们总是会赞美她，几乎所有人都喜欢她。也许是因为她分给他们很多很多的爱，也许是因为在工作中她很少犯蠢，也许是因为她永远对困难保持着乐观态度，又或许是他们从没见过这么清心寡欲的哨兵。Anna从不随便找向导结合，只会每隔一阵子让Kristoff这个连精神图景都没怎么见过的向导来她家里呆上一个晚上。

那些赞美都是狗屁。她焦虑地在心里骂道。

自制力？狗屁。忍耐力？狗屁。冷静？狗屁。可靠？狗屁。什么狗屁赞美。她不断抓着自己的皮肤，指甲刮过去，有的地方甚至渗了血。

她受不了了，她得去拿个防毒面具才行——虽然这很滑稽，但她觉得如果她再不为自己做点什么，她就可以直接打电话给急救中心报上她自己的名字和地址了。她又一次地盯上那道门。然而这一次她直起了身子，拖着沉沉的脚步走了过去。

她在心里告诉自己，进去，从箱子里把面具拿出来，出来，锁门，什么都别想，什么都别看。她的手扶上了门把手。

拿了面具就滚出来，Anna。她对自己这么说，然后沉默地推开了门。

一点豆大的黄光在墙壁上闪动，似乎随时都会熄灭，使周围显得更暗。Elsa蜷缩在床上，鼻子的投影一直延伸到下巴。她的长发散在枕头上，与白色的枕套融成一片。她的眼睛快要眯成一条线，里面似乎已经没了瞳孔。她在呼吸——深重、颤抖地呼吸，伴随着她的每一次呼吸，房间里那股湿了又干、干了又湿的味道愈发浓烈。但Anna没办法去在意这味道了，或许是因为凑在她眼前的、失去布片遮掩的大腿夺走了她所有的神经。

Elsa没有对Anna推开门的动作做出任何反应，既没有说“出去，Anna”也没有发出任何惊讶的声音。她在忙着做别的事。

她的下半身是一丝不挂的。

Anna意识到自己的嘴唇开始发干，头脑都眩晕了起来。偏偏在这时候，她的感官警觉得出奇。

她看到Elsa身上每一个毛孔都在震颤、舒展。那双洁白的手被她自己夹在腿间，轻轻动作、摩擦着什么。她的眼湿漉漉的，像是受到了天大的欺负。她的唇也湿漉漉的，有几粒汗珠从上面滚落下来，沿着她的嘴角滑到她的下颌。

她闻到一股咸涩的味道，那是汗水混着体液才有的情爱的气味。更多的是向导素的气息。她本能地做着深呼吸，那味道是对哨兵最致命的毒品，她根本忍不住不去做深呼吸。

她听到Elsa的心脏在狂跳，里头泵血的声音简直比得上一道道闪电。还有从那张唇里吐出的低吟——事实上Elsa根本没有发出声音，她听到的不过是声带里头因兴奋发出的震动。

这时候她莫名其妙地回想起去年年底白塔颁给她的赞美：Anna Arendelle，顶级哨兵，行事冷静果断，不冲动、不抗令，合理运用哨兵能力，全年任务零失误、零事故。

噢，一个多么耀眼的狗屁。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

Elsa醒来的时候，卧室门开了一条缝，外面的Anna正煎着两块薄饼。

“Elsa？你醒了！”Anna冲她喊，兴冲冲地从门缝里挤进一个脑袋，“我弄了点吃的，你饿了吗？”

Elsa没有回答她。一张白皙的脸严肃漠然，那神色是一个总是孤独的人所特有的。Anna抿了抿唇，轻声说，“昨天的事——”

她的声音刚一响起便被Elsa打断，“请你出去一下。我马上就来。”

Anna怔了怔，却没再说什么，退出去带上了门。她原本想问问Elsa现在还会不会不舒服，用不用多喝些水，或者是为自己昨天鲁莽地闯入道歉。她发誓，能在一片模糊的视野中尝试不去看Elsa还得翻出她想要的目标再飞快地钻出去已经是她的极限了。等她从布满Elsa向导素的房间里出来时她像得了狂躁症似的在客厅发颤。她喉咙发痒，所以她只顾着去挠自己的脖子。接着她的手也痒，耳朵里闷闷的，比化了脓还难受，她就克制不住地去抓它们，到最后她把它们全都给抓破了。她甚至没再去看那道门一眼。要是她真的做了什么畜生事，Elsa会讨厌她、疏离她，对她失望，还会伤心透顶的。

身上的抓痕很疼，或许对于普通人来说只是破了血，但她的痛觉却在以几百倍的声音叫嚣着疼。哨兵的能力向来都是有代价的，他们能挥出力敌千钧的拳头，却受着与之等量的痛苦。

她当然理解Elsa生气的理由，有哪个姐姐在被妹妹撞见自慰后还能好言好语。她有点委屈地想，但她明明什么都没做啊，她也是哨兵，闻着这样的气息，看着一个无力反抗的向导，有哪个哨兵能杵在那儿不动。Elsa明明能懂的。然而她一想到Elsa，才形成没一会儿的怨气一下又草草了事。

Elsa比她辛苦多了。以前Elsa一定受过比这严重千万倍的伤，然后现在Elsa又得去遭受结合热的折磨，也肯定恨透了自己无端端变作向导这一事实。这个时代几乎毁了向导。在面对那些压根没有人类意志的外星生物时，向导不再可以无所不能地控制它们了，他们那纸一样脆弱的肉体甚至无法支撑他们站在战场上。

而Elsa曾经又是那么的强大，这样的痛跟拔去巨象的象牙有什么区别？Anna想起那条吐息深重的冰龙。过去的Elsa在面对危难时也是同它一样美丽、夺目、令人敬畏的吗？

她坐在餐桌旁，叹了口气，对着油煎的食物狼吞虎咽起来。等她消灭了盘子里的大半东西，Elsa拉开了门。她像是听到起立命令一样直起身子转过头去，疯狂咀嚼的动作硬生生停住了，两腮鼓着，像是电影卡帧一样滑稽。

若是以往，Elsa肯定会取笑她的，也许还会叮嘱“Anna，吃东西不要那么狼狈”。

但Elsa只是径直坐到了她的最远端，冷冷清清地吃自己的那盘东西。但Anna察觉到Elsa在偷偷地看她，动作极轻极小，几乎叫人发现不了。

她又想起那双隐在黑暗里泫然若泣的蓝眼睛，里头藏着忍耐、不甘、还有一种难以启齿的欲望。那双眼睛压根不像是Elsa的眼睛，但又偏偏就是Elsa的眼睛，她从小便钟爱里头冰花般的色泽。而只要一触及那里头的渴求，她心里难以排遣的火焰便开始死灰复燃。她很难不去回想那双眼睛。

这时候Elsa的表情变了。Anna确定她拿刀叉的双手停顿了一秒、甚至更短，还有那一直没松开的眉头也拧得更紧了。这下子Anna坐不住了，她想都没想就问，“怎么了，Elsa？不舒服吗，还是不舒服吗，Elsa？能跟我讲讲吗，Elsa？”

Elsa、Elsa、Elsa。每一句话里都有同一个名字。

Anna越是这么不依不饶地叫她的名字，她就更加地感到窘迫和内疚——如果她还是哨兵，她不会漏听Anna大剌剌的脚步声，那道该死的门就不会被打开了。不，如果她还有从前的力量，她压根不会因为凝出量子兽这么简单的一件事累得身体虚弱，不会有什么乱七八糟的结合热症状，更不会和自己妹妹陷入现在这样的窘境。

然后——她不敢看Anna，可她还是强迫自己把目光放在Anna手臂和脖子的红色抓痕上——然后害得Anna痛苦。她心疼极了。她知道这些痕迹对于一个年轻强悍的哨兵来说有多疼，尽管她早就领教过了更甚于此的疼。

“对不起。”她的道歉来得干脆利落。然后她又如释重任地放下刀叉，捂住了额头，“对不起，Anna，都是我不好，对不起。”

“呃？”Anna显然没想到自己姐姐一开口就是三句道歉，“怎么了？对不起什么？因为结合热症状吗？”

“……是。还有……”Elsa说到一半又停下了。

她姐姐好像不太喜欢把话说完。

“这有什么好对不起的？这不就是本能反应吗？哪有为自己身体本能道歉的道理？”

Elsa的眼睛上下动了动，小鹿似的打量着她，“还有你身上的那些伤口……”

“这些？”Anna低头看了眼自己手臂上可怖的抓痕，却再也提不起气。好像Elsa对这件事的在乎早就把十分钟前的委屈巴巴一扫而空。她咧开嘴朝Elsa笑，“这有什么，别小看我，虽然我从没打过仗，但我很强壮的。这里的哨兵没一个打得过我——”

“等一下，”她看见Elsa挑了挑眉，“打得过？你在外头老跟人打架吗？”

“——呃，也不是常常。”

“我以为你跟他们相处很好。”Anna带她从研究所出来时，几乎所有人都热情地朝Anna打招呼。

“打架只是以前偶尔。”

“为什么？”

Anna捧起热可可喝了一口，“我一直是一个人住，刚搬来的时候也是。小时候同社区的孩子都知道我独来独往，外出也不会有家人来接我。”她看向Elsa，“他们每问起来，我就会告诉他们，我的姐姐是英雄，还没成年就加入了军队。她在地球上的最前线，保卫着我们的家园。他们一定是嫉妒我拥有这么优秀的姐姐，”Anna把目光移开了，转去盯着面前空空如也的餐盘，“他们会说，你多半早就死了。”

Elsa愣住了。Anna的声音像石子，轻快，但是硌得她难受。

“然后我就把他们通通揍了一顿。”Anna又笑起来，“有一次他们还找来了成年哨兵帮他们出头，我还不是把他给撂翻了。”

Anna没有说谎。自打她觉醒以来，她的能力就优越得失常。如果世界上有两种人，一种天赋异禀，一种后天勤勉，那Anna便是前者。凡是牵涉到感官、力气或是反应敏捷的比赛，Anna总是能轻易地胜过其他哨兵。但与一般的天才哨兵不同的是，他们会对普通人和其他比自己弱小的哨兵产生一种人们对于瞎眼小狗或初生婴儿的怜悯和鄙视，而Anna从不这样，她的激情、善良、还有同情心好像多得用不完。

Elsa沉默了很久，最终叹了口气，“以后别这样了。”

Anna知道Elsa不会再训她了，于是心不在焉地打开通讯器开始查看昨晚开始收到的消息，“当然，我现在也不是小孩子了。你要是在地球上肯抽空施舍我几条消息，我也不至于把他们揍得半死。”

“我……”Elsa一时语塞，她不知道该怎么跟Anna说，在那瞬息万变的地方，她根本说不准自己什么时候会死。她不愿Anna在另一个星球上过着提心吊胆的日子，如果她有个万一，她也不希望Anna为此伤透心，她想象不到那个成天精气十足地缠着她叫姐姐的小女孩哭起来会怎样惊天动地。

浏览着消息的Anna突然从椅子上弹了起来，慌张地看了眼墙上的钟，然后发出一声响彻整个房间的惊呼。

“天啊！完蛋了！”

她妹妹不仅老是一惊一乍的，还冒冒失失。Elsa无可奈何地看着在会议室里不断鞠躬道歉、把脑袋快要埋到桌子上的Anna。但她不怪Anna，昨晚的事实在是出乎意料，Anna没有按时检查通讯器而错失开会通知是情有可原的事。

她环视一周会议室坐着的人。其中有军人，有航天管理局的人，政府的高官都到齐了。应该是什么要紧的大事才会摆这么大的排场。她隐隐猜到了其中的缘由，只是她没想到这一切来得这么快。

“Elsa Arendelle。”她应声转头，一个戴着军帽的男人站起身朝她行了个军礼，“久仰大名，将军阁下。我是这颗星球的军事管理，上校Jack Frost。”

“不必多礼了，上校。”

Anna发觉Elsa并没有起身的心思。Jack是个出了名严肃爱念叨的军官，总是会把她的同事骂得狗血淋头，还老在她的任务里鸡蛋里挑骨头，而现在她姐姐却好像连回礼的意图都没有。

“想必是有急事才会这么匆忙地让我妹妹第二天一大早就把我带过来，我能理解。请讲吧。”

她音量不大，却在安静的会议室里掷地有声。话一讲完，刚刚还在喋喋不休要对Anna严重迟到记一笔的一个年轻军人闭上了嘴。

“是的，阁下。”他们几人对视了一下，“的确是迫在眉睫的事。”

一名手捧着记录仪的航天局研究人员站起身，“这是我们近期观测到的地球。”

桌子正中间出现了一个千疮百孔的球形的全息投影。

“在您离开地球后，美洲失守了。”

Elsa的脸色愈发地冰冷。她一言不发地等着下文。

“我们不知道那些怪物，地球上的哨兵称为黑种兽的东西，在地球上的掠夺什么时候会结束，但是美洲上的最后一座白塔倒下了，这意味着什么，您是清楚的。”

Elsa平静地回答道，“地球沦陷了。”

她的语气带着一种奇怪的矛盾的冷静，仿佛在述说一场小型战役的失利，但事实却不是如此。她在说，经过十五年漫长的挣扎和赌上一切的背水一战后，地球——人类最原始、最赖以生存的家园——在这一刻彻底地成为了历史，失散在各个星球上的人们最终还是失去了那片伊甸园。

这时候Jack出声了，“地球沦陷了，可是人类没有。”他指了指Anna，“你的妹妹知道，这些年我们一边培养新的防御力量，一边在外面寻觅更多的虫洞和星球。可惜的是，一直都没有找到完全适宜人类居住的地方。”他自嘲地笑笑，“或许是我们这个种族太脆弱了，稍微恶劣点的环境就压根受不起。”

Elsa没回他的话，隔了好一阵才开口，“所以这次会议的目的是什么？”

“黑种兽侵略地球是有原因的，尽管我们无法具体了解它们究竟在找怎样的资源，但是有一点是不变的——现在人类分布到了不同的星球，说明这些星球上都多多少少会有与地球相似的资源。”

他的话戛然而止，Elsa却脸色一沉，接着他的话说了下去。

“它们蚕食完地球，就会继续侵略这些有人居住的星球。”

Jack点了点头，“如您所见，我们已经无路可退了，将军。所以我们需要集合所有能对付它们的力量，送到距离地球最近的几个星球上来，包括蓝鲸星。最后一批送出来的哨兵大部分在狮子星上，我们需要把他们接过来。”

“你想我继续服役。”Elsa叹息道，“我没问题。”

一旁的Anna却噌一下子站起身，她怒火中烧地盯着Jack，“上校，您根本没有询问过我姐……将军的意愿。”

Jack耸耸肩，“她刚刚才自己回答了。”

Anna只好回头去看Elsa，可这一次Elsa没有维护她，她的姐姐盯着她澄澈的双眼，轻声说，“Anna，我不想成为逃兵。而且我必须得做这件事。”她捉住了妹妹的手，把它捏在掌心，“也许有一天你会明白为什么我必须得做这件事。”

全会议室的目光都在她们身上流连。最后Anna在这场对峙中败下阵来，她不情不愿地坐下了。Jack看了她一眼，继续刚刚被打断的话题，“不仅如此，将军。我们需要您去一趟狮子星，和我们的人一起把那几位关键性的哨兵接回来。他们大部分是属于您的军团，我们认为，如果您亲自前去，他们配合我们的可能性比较大。”

Elsa听着，没有表示什么，于是Jack继续说，“Anna Arendelle，您的妹妹，会是这次行动的舰长。”

到这里，Elsa不露光芒的神色终于有了裂缝，“Anna？”她原本不慌不忙的语气变得急促，“为什么是她？”

Jack瞅了瞅一脸临危受命模样的Anna，“您的妹妹是目前蓝鲸星上最优秀的宇航员和舰长。”

Elsa皱起眉，“可她不是军人。”

“她是哨兵。哨兵是天生的军人。”

Elsa咬了咬唇，又说道，“这很危险。不，这太危险了。”如果局势已经如此不乐观，他们很有可能在途中遭遇黑种兽的舰体。她绝不会把Anna置于这样的危险之中。

“你能去我就不能去吗，Elsa？”清澈的声音响起，Elsa挫败地回过头去看自己的妹妹，又听见她补上一句，“将军阁下？”

Jack眯着眼审视笑盈盈的Anna，微笑着对Elsa说，“恕我直言，将军，您太小看您的妹妹了。”他从鼻腔里发出声轻笑，“她小时候可是因着别的哨兵冒犯您了半个字，就把人家揍到下不了床的家伙。有一次她半途接手的飞船船体破裂，在通讯断开后，她一个人跑到太空外头去，拆东墙补西墙修补，让一个随机创造的大铁块硬生生地撑回了地面，那一次她救了三百个普通人。”

他望着已经长得跟他差不多高的红发女人，心想，好像不久前她还在他管辖的区域大打出手似的。那个跌跌撞撞、总是望着地球发呆的小女孩转眼之间已经这么大了。

“她很强壮，很聪明。最重要的是，她比您想象的要坚强得多。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

Anna总是把喜怒哀乐都写在脸上。Elsa已经发觉妹妹的脚步会随着心情的起伏而产生一些微妙的变化。当她沉思，脚步会变得拖沓，节奏也凌乱；当她被伤了心，脚步又会变得沉重，像是灌满了委屈；而当她喜悦——大部分时候Anna都是那么的喜悦——就会像现在一样，那步子轻快又着急，像五岁的孩子迫不及待地要去亲吻星星和弯月。

Elsa凝视着Anna雀跃的背影，忽然意识到，她们之间那道若隐若现的鸿沟也许比她想象中的来得要深。她们之间的血缘多么微弱，几乎立不住足。她们还没把根扎牢，末日战争就像洪水一样把她们冲散了。此时此刻，Anna就在她跟前，她却恍惚觉得她们之间好像隔了一整条银河，那么空茫，她什么都抓不住。

Anna几乎是跳跳蹦蹦地走在走道上。她脸上的笑容令Elsa想起小时候家院子后早熟的蒲公英，精神饱满、颜色明亮。她时不时会懒洋洋地伸个懒腰，被拉长的肌肉把衣衫也扯出同样精致的线条。她随心所欲地朝研究室里的人打招呼，年轻哨兵快活的模样惹得每一个迎面相遇的向导都忍不住回过头来看她一眼。

其中不乏同样年纪轻轻的女向导，她们对Anna讲话时双颊都会染上粉红，那模样像是在拼命对着炽热的太阳眨眼。当Anna兴奋地朝她们介绍她时，她们看她的眼神会一下子变得肃然起敬又万分崇拜。

她忍不住反观自己。她凝望心底冰雪结成的镜子，却发现她自己已经以一种异乎寻常的、令人伤感的方式变成了一个冷冰冰的野蛮人。

Anna带着她在城里转了一大圈，准备了些出远门要用的东西。在好几个日出日落后她们才回到家。

有个男人在Anna的家门口站着，身着隔热服，两腿叉开，脚边有一个公文箱。他不停地去看自己手里的通讯器，看完又抬起头来四处张望。他一看到Anna，就气冲冲地冲了过来。

“嗨，Kristoff！”Anna用先前的口气朝他打招呼，然后不等他开口，又向Elsa介绍，“这是Kristoff，我的同事。”

她姐姐嘴唇微微一动，出口的词短得近乎称得上吝啬，“你好。”

“您好，将军。” Kristoff畏缩地瞅了瞅Elsa。尽管Elsa在朝他微笑，可他隐约感觉Elsa好像有点儿不喜欢他。

一阵静寂，时间长得可怕。Anna发觉了其中的端倪，又开口解释，“Kristoff每隔一段时间就会来给我做精神疏导。我不大喜欢医疗室的气味，就叫他来我这儿呆一阵。”然后她还笑嘻嘻地补上一句，“免费的。”

噢，谢谢你，Anna，你他娘的越说越糟。Kristoff觉得Elsa看他的眼神发生了一种令人惶惑的变化。那双蓝眼睛地冻千尺似地注视着他，又像是在审视。他被盯得脊背发寒，忍不住朝后退开一步。他心想，Anna这个该死的骗子，她姐姐压根不像她说的那么温柔和善。被隔热服包裹的腿一脚踢翻了地上的公文箱。他连忙转身用颤抖的手指把它抓住，放回了原处。

“对不起，把公文包给碰了。”他说。

“你今晚会住在这里。”Elsa的声音平板无波，Kristoff甚至听不出这究竟是疑问句还是肯定句。

Kristoff没吱声。Anna正因他的失礼想拍他的脑袋，又听见咕咚咕咚的声音。她疑惑不解地看了看Kristoff，发现往常能跟她打闹在一起的好友正在快速地吞咽唾沫，一双眼睛有点害怕地犹疑不定。

Kristoff在害怕Elsa吗？她感到莫名其妙。

这时候Elsa又开口了，“那请进吧。”

“不，不了。”他像是紧张了半天上台演讲又突然找到台阶下的人，一把抓起了自己的公文箱，“您在这儿，我不用来了。您也是向导。想必Anna她，呃……总而言之，您肯定能照顾好她的。抱歉，那么我先走了。”

他逃得很快，好像背后有什么洪水猛兽在追赶他。他一边走一边想，下次有机会他一定要收拾Anna这个害人精一顿。但他又有些摸不着头脑——Elsa见过他吗？应该没有。那Elsa又怎么会一上来就讨厌他？他什么时候又变得这么精神衰弱了，说不定Elsa平常就是这个模样呢？

出发的那一天Anna前所未有的精神。一直到她坐在飞舰控制台前，准备做出发前最后一次心理评估，她都还满面春风地哼着歌调。她简直是光芒四射，虽然没有任何言语表达出了她的欣喜，但有一种甜蜜的味道从她身上散发出来，充塞了整个机舱。

控制台的一个黄色小灯闪动起来，她却始终没去顾及。Elsa坐在她右边的位置上，无奈地提醒道，“Anna，AI的灯亮了。”

Anna回过神来，连忙拨下按钮。

“这里是舰长Anna Arendelle，心理评估随时可以开始。”

“收到。”AI的声音在耳机另一头响起。“请简要描述您的状态。”

“嗯，我好的不能再好了。睡眠很足，我昨晚睡了整整九个小时。我感到精力充沛，能够保持高度注意力执行任务。我很开心。”她笑起来，呆了好几秒才看了眼屏幕，“静态心率51。结束。”

开心这个词也许完全不足以形容她此时此刻的心情，她却也无法确切地描述心里头源源不绝溢出来的幸福感。她想不出来还有什么事比得上她姐姐亲自为她做精神疏导。

她一向得到Elsa的宠爱，可是这时候她更像是爬上了云端，觉得自己做什么都超人一等。她本以为Elsa会十分介怀不久前刚发生的尴尬事，甚至还含沙射影地暗示之前Kristoff做精神疏导时也从没跟她睡在一起过，那些人们口口相传的哨兵向导的疏导方式都是唬人的把戏。他们不需要黏在一起。她从来都不是一个依赖向导的哨兵，这时候更不想去勉强Elsa。

以至于Elsa躺在床上，将她抱在怀里时，她觉得一切都那么不可思议。隔绝阳光的房间里黑漆漆的，白噪音洗去了多余的杂音，令整个空间里时间的流淌都变得清晰起来。她听着Elsa的心跳和呼吸，浅浅地吸着Elsa胸脯前那股冰凉的植物气息。她好奇不已，虽然在蓝鲸星上她从未嗅到过花的香气，可她在地球上还是闻过这样的味道的，而这时候她却觉得自己像已经好几个世纪都没见识过花香似的。

“闭上眼，Anna。”Elsa轻声说，“我要开始了。”

她顺从地阖上双眼。脑子却情不自禁地开始回想Elsa的模样。她想，Elsa会以怎样的方式、怎样的表情、怎样的考量出现在她的精神图景中？她一刻不停地期待着，仿佛要将属于Elsa的一切——也是她所钟爱的一切——重新估量，哪怕不管她怎么去看待它们，它们始终都是无价之宝。

她想起站在她和一大批哨兵中间的Elsa。她侧着脸，睫毛在阳光下变作黑色的剪影，影子映在眼睛里，拉得长长。雪花一样冷冽的眼一动不动地注视前方。薄薄的唇正吐出一个又一个拒人千里的字眼，两瓣嘴唇的每一下振动都带动了她紧实性感的下颌。Anna一直都知道她很美，却第一次觉得她美得惊心动魄。

她感觉到Elsa进入她的精神图景了。一小股月光从她内心燥热的缝隙中洒下来，让大地重新凉爽。周围洋溢着神秘的兴奋，花花草草都宁静地扬起了头。接着是一阵风。那阵风拂过一棵苍老又孤独的巨树，魔法似的，刹那之间上头便结了果，果子渗出生命的浆液，仿佛任何尝过其滋味的人都能获得永生。草原上枯萎的花朵又为这阵风盛放了，广阔无垠的绿色使她的心灵能像上帝一样在上面自由驰骋。

她睡得比婴孩还甜。

她想，Kristoff的精神疏导跟Elsa的比起来差远了，她姐姐是世界上最好的向导。她回来要做的第一件事就是将这位相处多年的老兄给辞退。

Anna拜访过几次狮子星，但不是做些研究报告就是走个外交流程，她还从未真正领教这颗被人戏称为塞满哨兵的星球是怎么一回事。

她们刚着陆，便看见一大群地勤人员朝着同一个方向蜂拥而去。Anna顺着人流望去，另一头的几栋房子冒着滚滚黑烟。火呼啦啦地越烧越旺，摧枯拉朽，消防员还没能赶来，也没有周围人能干的事，于是所有人都只能看着那些房子礼花似的烧掉。

“真浪费氧气。”她听见旁边有几个人这么嚷嚷着，好像那团冒烟的焦炭本身压根不算什么。

她凑上前，从人群中拉住一个男哨兵问道，“这是怎么回事？”

那个人不悦地看了看她和Elsa，没回话。一直到他的目光落到她们身上的航天制服和蓝鲸星的标志上时，他才反问道，“你们是外乡人？”

“是的。”

“你们多半什么都不知道。”他没好气地答道，“这都是那群地球哨兵干的。”

Anna内心咯噔一声，她急忙去看Elsa，却发现对方的表情依旧镇定自若，好像地球哨兵这几个字里根本就没包含她。

男哨兵自顾自地说着，“自从接回来那几个地球哨兵就没好事发生。大家都说他们迟早会狂化，这才多久，就只剩下两个正常的了。”他抱起双臂，“我们这儿从不缺哨兵，也不欢迎他们。赶紧滚回地球去吧，这群没出息的逃兵！”

他那恨之入骨的语气踩中了Anna心底一条隐形的神经，就连Anna自己都不知道那条神经在哪儿，但她知道自己被刺痛了，像是有柄看不见的匕首戳疼了她。她皱着眉，正要一步跨到他跟前，可Elsa抓住了她。

她撇着嘴，看向Elsa，“为什么？”

她的声音比以往嘶哑，Elsa注意到她在生气。

这时候男哨兵已经走远了，Anna的愤怒依旧有增无减，“他不能这么说你。”她陷入一种奇怪的不安境地，“他怎么能这样说你？”

就是因为有前面成山的尸体和上亿条性命筑成的堡垒他们才能那么安逸地活着、不痛不痒地把自己当作道德标杆来大声指指点点。这分明是个浅显得不能再浅显的道理了，连刚懂事的小孩都明白，可他们为什么不明白？

Elsa依然一言不发。

Elsa就是这样的人，躲躲闪闪、遮遮掩掩、防卫过度。但她现在一定累垮了。Anna没再去试图挣开姐姐的手。她察觉到了，她的姐姐一定累垮了。

她的姐姐从不怨天尤人，不管受了多大的难也不轻易吐露内心。她向来也不是心思缜密的人，但是她却觉得自己在这一刻好像终于从那凄婉又缄默的脸上发现了什么。

——Elsa从一开始就知道，知道地球哨兵哪怕是逃出了地球也难逃狂化发疯的厄运、知道他们就算是带着英雄的光环回来也会面临恶言恶语。她一直以来都是抱着这样的心思在战斗吗？明知战斗会逐渐毁灭自己也不停下？明知前面是黑色的火海也往下跳？那她的手下们又会怎么看她？他们又会怎么看待转眼之间就与一帮出言不逊的人为伍的Elsa？为什么在Jack向她提出让她重新服役的时候，她立刻就应下了呢？她本是不愿去靠着出生入死的情谊去游说自己的战友的，政府只是在利用她而已啊。她可以拒绝的，她早知道这一切啊。

她觉得自己一下子弄懂了这场一直以来萦绕在Elsa身边的噩梦，但这真相却令她心碎。在这场发了狂的风暴中央，她怎么都救不了Elsa。

“上帝啊！——是将军吗？Elsa Arendelle阁下？——”

她循声回过头，一个个子高大的男哨兵扒开了人群朝她们走过来。

Elsa张着嘴惊讶了好一阵，“Eugene？”

“天啊，真的是您！”男哨兵激动万分，立刻就能哭出来似的重复道，“真的是您！”

Anna看见被称作Eugene的男哨兵难以自持地冲上去给了Elsa一个满当当的拥抱，而史无前例的大事发生了，Elsa不仅没有后退或是把他推开，反而是顺着他的意，轻轻拍了拍他宽厚的肩膀。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

“你姐姐是个优秀的人。”

两杯啤酒摆在跟前，Eugene开口道。日出之后他们就要启程离开这片土地，飞往更为前线的蓝鲸星。Elsa在忙不迭地应付接踵而至的官员，没时间搭理他俩。

“我知道。”Anna说。

“不仅是作为军人，她也是个优秀的人。”

Anna重复了一遍，“我知道。”

Eugene斜眼看着她，忽然一笑，“你一点都不像你姐姐。”

“为什么我们非得相像不可？”

“我只是有些惊讶，”Eugene耸了耸肩，“在军队里，她从不提及你。我们也从没想到过她会有妹妹。”

“是吗？”

“她只会对着照片发呆而已。”

“怎样的照片？”

“一男一女，搂着两个小女孩。”Eugene说着，还模仿起了照片里人物的动作，“年纪大些的小女孩搂着年纪小些的。”

Anna知道那张照片。那张照片在这世上只有两张，一张被她保管着，一张被Elsa拿走。

“没见到你之前，我们都以为那对夫妇里的女人才是Elsa。”Eugene笑道，“Elsa实在是太老成了。”

Anna沉默了片刻，低声道，“我不明白。”

“不明白什么？”

“她是不想这么做的。”Anna注视着在人群里穿梭的Elsa的身影，“她不喜欢。她可以拒绝，为什么她什么事都往自己身上揽？”

“Anna，”Eugene含着烟嘴的模样简直像个地痞流氓，但他的声音却一点都没有含糊不清，“你要知道，她并不是什么都往自己身上砸，可这些事非做不可。”

“什么叫非做不可？”

“这些事非做不可，因为它们是人类前进的先驱，哪怕它们会半途夭折。”

“所以这些事就理所应当地落在她肩上了吗？”

Eugene盯着她，一字一句地说，“如果你能从这个星球上……不，这整个银河系里，再找出第二个，能在十八岁成为几千万哨兵的领袖的人，那么你可以说，这件事并不是她非做不可的。”他将烟嘴熄灭在了烟灰缸里，“而除去这个……Anna，你真以为，人会为了一堆事不关己的陌生人付出所有吗？你真这么以为吗，Anna？”

Anna灌了一口啤酒，没有答话。

“不，没有人是这样的。不管那听起来是多么的高尚，可没有人是那样的。”Eugene接着说，“战场上的每一个人心里都有一盏灯。这盏灯照亮了他们的精神，让他们有力气去战斗。你还不懂吗，Anna？”他摇摇头，“每个人都是在为心中的爱而战，哪怕那份爱于大局来说是那么的微不足道——为他们所爱的父母，所爱的孩子，所爱的兄弟姐妹，所爱的爱人。这于大局来说是微不足道的，可那是他们的全部。那是他们的明灯，他们的信仰。”

Eugene转过头来，直勾勾地望进Anna的眼里，“而你的姐姐，一直是为你而战的。她吻那张照片，在背水一战的时候将它放在离胸口最近的地方。她有着容纳全人类希望的胸怀，可她从未放弃过你。你是她的爱，是她的明灯。”

周围还有一杯杯香槟端出来，全都是只供给达官贵人的上等货，各色俱全。一些吵吵闹闹的中年哨兵围成一个圈，不知道在起哄些什么，他们不断地开着最低级的恶浊玩笑，连猪都待不下去。又过了一会儿，Anna看见Elsa从人山人海里挤出来。

她急忙撇下Eugene朝Elsa跑过去。在她开口前，Elsa抬起了头，朝她微笑。这下她明白了，原来先前那些死乞白赖的玩笑都是冲着Elsa去的，这世上没有人能拒绝这个微笑，她甚至觉得，就算只是晃过一眼，每一个人都会无可救药地爱上这个笑容。

“你喝得太多了。”Anna捉住了她，开口道。事实上她并不知道Elsa究竟是不是酒上了头，那张脸依旧白皙，一点都没红，但那心领神会的笑却令她头脑昏昏。

Elsa只是乖顺地点头，“嗯。”

Anna不由地想，难道Elsa会对着每一个人都露出那么意味深长的笑吗？像是将全世界所拥有的偏爱都凝聚在一个人的身上，风度翩翩，仿佛倾注了永久的善意——还是说并非如此，反而是Eugene所说的那样。

“你真的会为了其它东西付出一切吗？”Anna突然问。

Elsa朝她望了一会儿，似乎没听懂她的话。

Anna却继续问道，“哪怕是牺牲自己？”

这下她听明白了。从她惊异的表情中，Anna知道她听明白了。

Elsa仔仔细细地看着她，其专注的程度恰恰好到她自己希望被放在心上的程度。接着，她的答案来得干净利落，但Anna却不喜欢这个答案。

“会的，Anna。我会的。”

回程的那一天天气极好，没有风暴，飞船稳稳地启程，没过一会儿便离开了狮子星的空管领域。原本为地球哨兵们准备的数十个座位空荡荡的，只坐了几个人。Eugene反倒很快活，大大咧咧地平躺了下去，一边嚷嚷说这辈子都没享受过这样的优待。

Anna设好了自动驾驶路线，又打开了重力系统，准备去眯一小会儿。

“我去后面睡一会儿。”

前一天也被折腾得不轻的Elsa坐在副驾驶座位上朝她点点头，“我会看着的。”

路过Eugene的时候她忍不住瞟了眼座位席，长长地呼出一口气后抱怨道，“等回去了准被Jack骂死。”

Eugene笑道，“小甜心，那些狂化的哨兵你们压根用不上，而他们狂化又怪不到你头上。”

“我看你答应得就很轻巧。”Anna指的是继续服役的事。

“那可没办法，既然是我们尊贵的将军阁下开口。”Eugene哼着歌，语气轻松得像是只是答应了几块钱的买卖。

Anna兴致缺缺地走开了，去后面找了个位置躺下，闭上了眼。然而还不等她找到个舒服的姿势，Elsa突然拔起的声音像是国防部的警报一样传遍了整个船舱——那一瞬间Anna便知道大事不妙，她的姐姐一直都小心谨慎，多半是不会因为无关痛痒的事大惊小怪。

“Anna，你过来。”她盯着雷达，一边反复确认行程表上在这一时间段会途经这附近陨石区的飞船列表，“列表上没有这艘飞船。”

急忙跑来的Anna迅速打开了所有的通讯频道。

“这里是番红花号，请求联络，收到请回答。”

没有回应。

Anna又重复了一遍，“再次重复，这里是番红花号，请求联络，收到请回答。”

依旧没有回应。

Elsa有种不好的预感。她几乎是立刻转过身，“Eugene！”

两秒之后Eugene便出现在了驾驶舱，他的表情甚至比Elsa还凝重。

“用肉眼看得见吗？”她问道。

Eugene走到落地窗跟前时，Elsa又报出一串数值，“正方向负十五度左右的位置，看得见吗？”

“长官，”Eugene舔舔唇，声音嘶哑，几个字像是从牙缝里挤出来的似的，“是黑种兽的舰体。”

这句话足够叫人五雷轰顶，坐在后面的几个哨兵也按捺不住地涌上来。Elsa却仿佛对危机置若罔闻，平静问道，“哪种舰体，看得清吗？”

“跟我们在地球上大气层作战时面对的是同一种。”

Elsa沉思了一阵，但她没让他们久等便很快做出了反应。

“Anna，番红花号上有战舰吗？”

Anna近乎是立马就知道Elsa想干什么了。小时候在蓝鲸星上Anna便听学校的老师讲述地球上的怪物，那些无坚不摧的外星生物有着追踪动能的天赋，任何生命迹象都会被它们吞噬得一干二净。她感到一阵头皮发麻，接着脱口而出，“你想都别想。”

Elsa盯着她，“所以是有的。”

“你想去送死吗，Elsa？让我关掉引擎，看着你一个人引开它们去送死？”

“Anna，我没有想去白白送死……”Elsa移开了视线，像是不敢看她，嘴上却没停下，“你把它们放在哪儿了，货仓还是武器库？”

“你在想什么！就算我熄灭了引擎，只要我们的血还在身体里流动，它们就会追过来，不是吗？你为什么什么事都想着自己做？”

一旁的Eugene忍不住插嘴，“长官，要不然让我去开……”

Elsa瞥了他一眼，“我记得上次的大气层战役你还在亚洲陆地区域。”

Eugene不吭声了，心想这世上恐怕没有谁能说得过这女人。

就在这时，从飞船的尾部发出来一声巨响，船体猛烈地晃动起来，霎时变作了太空里摇摇欲坠的孤舟。

Anna反应极快。她一下子扑在了指挥台上，取消了自动驾驶系统，两个小巧的手柄从机体里颤巍巍地伸了出来。

就在他们争执不下的一小会儿，那台黑色的舰体已经逼得极近了。Anna迫不得已，只能一百八十度掉头往回逃跑，于是又是一阵翻天覆地的动荡，后面的几个哨兵被狠狠地甩在了墙上。

她瞟了眼一旁的星际地图，立马便下了决心——她得朝最近的黑洞前进，绕着它走，摆脱追军，她的动作得够快，番红花号这位老伙计的速度也得够快，不然他们只会自投罗网地把自己给送进时空粉碎器里。

她当机立断地舍弃了所有的燃料和额外舰体以确保速度。在她按下确认按钮的刹那，番红花号的主体脱离开了多余的碎片，像离弦的箭一般朝着黑洞边缘冲了出去。

然而有个东西比她还快。

她不安地看向朝他们前进的反方向冲去的那一道小小的光，它的速度实在太快，以至于她得花上好些心思才能凭肉眼追上它。而等她真正定睛一看时，她的脸色霎时白得像浸透水的纸。

——那是白雁战舰，番红花号唯二的两台战舰之一。她立刻明白了，随即心存渴望地回过头环顾四周。但Elsa早已不在这儿了。

当真得这样不可，非得这样不可。Anna觉得不安和悲愤在这一刻撕碎了她。Elsa从来都是这样独断，认定了的事就没得商量？她永远被放在最后位。什么使命啦、责任啦、非做不可的事啦，任何一样都能随随便便地放在她前面。她的示弱不管用，她的劝说不管用，哪怕是她跪在地上乞求也不管用。

就跟十三年前一样。她扑在Elsa的怀里，一双手把Elsa的衣服攥得紧紧。她做梦都在恳求Elsa留下。她已经失去了爸爸妈妈，所以她不要再失去Elsa。她每一天都向Elsa撒娇以取得更多的爱和留恋，她的身体越来越疲、声音越来越尖，可她从没放弃过Elsa。但最终Elsa也还是用超然的眼睛看着她，将她送上了去往别的星球的飞船。Elsa吻她的模样像是神明亲吻一个哭闹的平凡人——她恨透了这样的吻。

“Elsa呢？”她的声音抖得厉害。Eugene见了想去扶住她的肩膀安慰她，而Anna却像头被激怒的母狮甩开了他的手。紧接着，她飞快地脱下了自己身上的航天制服，换上了作战服。

Eugene想阻止她，“你想干什么？”

“我要去找她。”

“Anna，你冷静一点。”

“我已经非常冷静地编写好了自动驾驶的航线。”

“她会回来的。”

Anna听到了他的声音，那抓着作战服的手在半空中停住，向着门转过头来。

“为什么你就这么笃定呢？”

这一次没有人回答她的问题，不论是Eugene还是后头的哨兵们。他们好像是读不懂她的目光似的，他们看不穿里头的惊奇、疑问、和愤怒。

“过去你们也是这么笃定的吗？那么为什么每一次，你们都能这么笃定她能回来呢？因为她的天赋吗？因为她的能力吗？因为她十八岁就是你们的指挥官吗？因为她总是面不改色地说了就做吗？因为她从不表示自己的心吗？因为她不会让你们觉得不可靠吗？”

Anna狠狠地将脱下来的制服外套扔在地上。

“她会脆弱，会无助，会想有人去帮帮她。你们想过吗？别跟我扯什么责任不责任的，什么非做不可的道理——她会痛啊！我的姐姐会痛！听清楚了吗？你们这群混蛋。”

她随手捡起因冲撞而滚落在地的头盔。

“我要去找她。等你们回去了，如果Jack问起来，处分随他便。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Eugene无法阻止她，可也没办法眼睁睁地看着Anna孤身往深渊扎进去。若是这两姐妹接连地为了他们几个哨兵丧命在这儿，他恐怕下半辈子都会被作孽之感折磨得不得安宁。

他就着一身便服，同她一起窜上了红龙号战舰的驾驶舱。

而红龙号追上白雁号的时候，白雁号已经吸引了好几架从黑种兽母舰上冒出来的战舰。一团黑黝黝的物体追着白蓝相间的战舰在太空里划出一道道闪光的路径。她捏紧手柄，一把将它推进了极限，因此红龙号也朝混沌中心义无反顾地冲去。

她再一次打开了通讯频道，掌心的手柄因着反常的加速而不断震颤着。

“Elsa，听得见吗？”

只有滋滋的电流声回应着她。而在这个距离——在她所尽力维持的离白雁号的距离——她敢断言Elsa是能听见的。

“我知道你能听到我。”四周又黑又静，除了在宇宙里穿行的白雁号和其身后的异形战舰。Anna不断地劝说自己道，这不是时候，不论有什么怨言她都该埋在心里，等这一切过去后再来计较，但偏偏她又再也没办法对它们熟视无睹。

白雁号的尾部又遭受了一记炮击。

Anna急了，“Elsa！”

巨大的警示灯在Anna头顶亮起——她不能再加速了。可红龙号还是继续朝白雁号飞去，承受巨大速度的机体在颤抖。

终于，从通讯频道里传来因信号不稳定而断断续续的声音，“我……必须……降……”

电流的杂音在此时此刻显得喧嚣无比，Anna和Eugene两个哨兵屏息凝神都无法捕捉到耳机中的讯息。没过一会儿，它便断开了，怎样都无法再接上。

Eugene神情复杂地望了她一眼。这一次他没有叫她的名字，“舰长，我们……” 

他不知道这个冲动的年轻哨兵究竟是否明白Elsa的决定——以他们这帮军人们往日所受的道德教诲、审时度势的习惯来说，他们不应该花这么大的精力在一个身体尚未稳定的向导身上。Elsa明白，他也明白。事到如今，相比数量愈来愈少的哨兵，向导给人类带来的价值太微乎其微了。不管怎么看来，Elsa拿自己去换一船哨兵的平安是理所应当的事。哪怕她甚至很可能会赔上性命，这也是个正确的决定、合理的买卖。

他冷静地思考着，却忽然被这个概念吓了一跳：就在刚才，他是在把那个为战争付出了一生的将军的生命放在天平上吗？他是在计算当初与他在坑坑洼洼里的大地里打滚的长官的价值吗？——他在拿一条命做买卖吗？

他沉默了，始终没把“应该掉头”四个字说出来。可事实上，不论他这时候说了什么、说没说话，Anna也不会听，或是说根本没打算听。

她的脸庞被玻璃窗外的火光照得一片明亮。她的眼神依然坚毅流连地望着前方。Eugene不知道那双眼里究竟看到了什么，因为他顺着她所能及的方向望去什么都看不出来，前面除了一片空洞的黑，就只有一个点大、摇摇晃晃的白雁号。

“她想迫降。”Anna突然说。

“迫降？”

“对。她想迫降。”Anna指了指就在他们跟前的星球，“她被人击中燃料库了，所以她得迫降。”

“你怎么知道她被击中燃料库了？”话问出口Eugene又意识到，Anna当然知道，这些战舰都是番红花号上的东西，她了解它们就跟母亲了解自己孩子的器官一样。

于是他又问，“你怎么知道她要迫降？”

然后Anna给他解释了白雁号的路线和方位，列出了好多好多的理由，可实际上它们都是站不住脚的，那些琐碎的讯息只能勉为其难地支撑这个猜想。到了最后，Anna找不到理由了，只是重新握紧了驾驶手柄，“她需要我去接她。”

Eugene无奈道，“所以你其实跟我一样，事实上听不清她刚刚的话。”

“我听见了。”

红龙号再一次地投身进入漆黑的宇宙，朝着星球飞去。

“Eugene，我无法给你解释出为什么。但我知道，我真的听见了。”

她的语气坚定得叫人无法反驳，他不得不信。他想，或许她病了，因着长期的分离而得了后遗症，那些所谓的声音都只是她的幻想——又或许她当真有天赋，能从黑夜里看见没有颜色的光。

但紧接着，不可思议的事发生了，白雁号真的朝着Anna刚才预言的轨道向下坠去，在后头紧咬着它的黑种兽战舰只剩下一艘。红龙号追着左右摇晃的白雁号一路坠落，舰体的表层燃烧着，甚至冒出了火花。

一直到逼近星球表面红龙号才赶上已经完全失控了的白雁号。它离白雁号越来越近、越来越近，最后近得几乎快要贴在一起时，它伸出了四个勾爪，牢牢地抓住了白雁号的舰体。  
Eugene和Anna都松了一口气。可不一会儿，Eugene的神经又紧绷了起来。

“Anna，离地太近了，快减速！”

“我知道。别指挥我！”

——这个距离已经没法正常降落了。Anna拉动手柄，承受着双倍重量的红龙号努力地拉着白雁号向上抬起机头。白雁号的舰体接触到地面刹那，震天的轰隆声接连响起。红龙号还在拼命地向上提，却还是随着巨大的惯性和引力朝前面冲出好长一段距离。虽然Anna从来不惧危险，但这真是她这一生中做过最疯狂的事了——若是她晚一秒做出这个决定、晚一秒抓住Elsa、晚一秒拉下减速杆，她不敢想底下那艘只剩下一半舰体的战舰会粉身碎骨成什么模样。

好长时间后，两艘紧紧贴合在一起的战舰终于停了下来。Anna甩开安全带立刻冲了出去，找着了白雁号的入口。门已经被高温给焊住了，于是她只能用地上的碎片把它暴力地撬开。

里头是一片狼藉。Elsa坐在驾驶座上，身子蜷着，脑袋上涌出的汩汩鲜血还在不断沿着瘦削的脸往下流。她动弹不得地挣扎着睁眼，撞击留下的伤口皮开肉绽，纠结粘连的头发里还在渗血，只有一旁仪表盘上对驾驶员生命体征的检测灯还亮着令人心安的绿色。Anna红了眼，又哭笑不得地想，她姐姐到了这关头还能把氧气面罩戴得好好的。

她的脑子一片空白，动作却没停下。她上前，又一时不敢碰Elsa，一直到Eugene在外面大声询问，她才小心翼翼地把Elsa从驾驶座里挖出来、抱起来——她的姐姐心跳好慢，身子也轻得像一根羽毛，风一吹就会离开她似的。

Eugene见势立即找来了红龙号上的储备水，脱下了外套递给Anna。Anna坐在地上，Elsa靠在她的怀里。她用蘸了水的布料慢慢地擦掉那张脸上湿润的血污，小小的动作却还是碰到了伤口，Elsa抽动了一下，蓝眼睛从耷拉的眼皮缝里看她。

就是这一眼，如巨浪般涌来的失而复得的狂喜和心有余悸的幸福在这一刻几乎冲散了她的神智。就是这一眼望得她落下了泪。她开始哭，一开始只是无声地流泪，到后来又变作抽泣，然后抽泣了会儿，她竟然又笑了起来。

Elsa的伤势Eugene见得多了，反倒是Anna又哭又笑的模样把他吓得不轻。

Elsa的嘴唇动了一下。

“别说话。”Anna泪流满面地摇头，“你什么都别说。”

她不知道恍然席遍内心的酸楚是什么，那股发烫的涩味就这么凭空油然而生，她抱着Elsa，却不再觉得自己抱着的是自己的姐姐。她觉得自己才是那个死里逃生、双脚又能重新站在软软的泥地上的人。

她把布里的水挤掉了一些，敷Elsa的头发，将黏在一起的发丝一缕缕地理开了。她恳求着上帝，哪怕不能消除已有的痛苦，看在她的姐姐那么美的份上，不要让那些伤口在那身体上留疤。

“我什么都不要，Elsa，我真的什么都不要。我什么都听你的，你想做什么都可以。但只有这件事，”她说，“只有这件事，我求你了，你别这样，我真的求你了。”

她一面这么干着，一面听到自己在说话。她已经不知道自己究竟是在自言自语还是把自己当成了旁听的第三者。那双疲倦的蓝眼睛打起精神来看她，里头全是担忧和歉意。

“我求你了。”她又重复了一遍，好像生怕Elsa转眼就忘一样，“疼吗？是不是很疼？我们休息一下……红龙号……我们等下，不，我等下去修理一下外壳，很快就能飞了。我会带你回去的，没事的。”

Elsa还是说话了。

“Anna……”她哑着声音道，看着泪流满面的Anna，“别哭了。我没事，没有很疼。”

然后她微微低下头，看见Anna搭在旁边的右臂，手指蜷曲成一个小窝。她妹妹抽抽搭搭的模样简直像个婴儿。她思索着，轻轻笑了，伸出手指头去碰了碰Anna的手腕，于是那手指便反射性地稍稍一动。

“对不起，Anna。”她的眼里像是养着一汪古老的泉水，掀起的涟漪温柔得滴得出水，“谢谢你来……”

Anna哭得更厉害了，“你还笑，你还笑得出来！你疯了？你往黑种兽的母舰开？你是不是疯了！”她终于忍不住大声发泄出来了，“你把自己当什么？你把我当什么？我尊重你的所有决定，你能不能也尊重一下我？我、我……”

Elsa偷偷抚平了她的手，触摸着她指尖的球部软肉。她安静地等着Anna说完。

“我只想要你。”

Anna这噼里啪啦一大堆又是骂又是劝把Eugene看得一愣一愣的。他目瞪口呆地看着Elsa乖乖地缩在Anna怀里，一下下抚摸着对方的红发。自打他认识Elsa以来，他从没见过谁能把Elsa骂得狗血淋头，也没见过谁能把Elsa制得服服帖帖。

可这不是感慨的时候——他听到了远处的风声变了，呼呼的声音既让人不舒服又沉重。他紧张地张望着，在心里祈祷，千万别是追军。

一抹变幻不定的灰色亮光贴在地平线上，从左边到右边。它不断地运动着，尾部冒出的火焰时大时小。它蛮横地撞碎了地表的碎石头，那些石子变作一颗颗融化的光球，爆炸开后雨点般地降落到地上。

他再也无法忽视它了。

“两位，恐怕得改天再聊了。”

他朝着远处看不见的追逐、呼吼和嘶哮转过了身。他的身前出现了一头巨大的雄狮，威风凛凛的棕色长毛遍布着幽暗的灰尘。这头体型巨大的量子兽仿佛闻到了危机的气息。它发出沙哑的吼叫，它血盆大口张开了，唾沫一直不断地从它的牙齿滚落到地上。

Elsa听见他的话了。她想从Anna的怀里站起身，试了好几次却都失败了。

“Anna，你得去修好战舰。”她喘着气说完，转头看着那头久违了的、狰狞狠毒的雄狮，“Eugene，你能拖多久？”

“我将尽我所能，长官。”

“Anna，扶我起来，让我过去。”

她的命令让Anna瞪大了眼，不可置信地望着她。

“你现在怎么过去？”

Elsa拧着眉，轻声道，“你得先去把战舰修好。只有你能做这件事。”她抚了抚妹妹的手，“我不会有事的。你做好你的事，我们就能及时逃走。”

她用了“逃走”这个词，并非毫无道理。以往面对黑种兽，哨兵战士们总是四人一组。现在只有Eugene一个人，无论如何都撑不了多久。

Anna迟疑着，最后还是按照Elsa的话做了。她将Elsa扶起来，可她姐姐的膝盖还在打着颤，根本站不稳，本来向导羸弱的肉体就扛不住伤，现在她姐姐还妄图跑到最前线去。

她想让Elsa坐到后面去，可话还没出口，Elsa的手便离开了她的掌心。这个伤痕累累的女人再一次地从伤痛中爬了起来。她不知道Elsa那不平静的凝视究竟是为着什么，一直到Elsa微微朝她偏过头。

“Anna，一直以来，我都觉得这个世界是不值得我去奋斗的。我不想牺牲自己，从来都不想，但是我会这么做。”

她沉醉地看了Anna一眼。

“我想保护你。是你让我觉得这一切都是值得的。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

那时还是Elsa在地球上作战的日子。

头顶上的天空是那么的蔚蓝，地平线上悬挂着炮弹和火焰造成的白色云烟。他们一大群哨兵在一片野花盛开的草地上前进。青草摇摆着，白蝴蝶翩翩飞来，停在她的肩膀上。他们一遍又一遍地感叹，原来他们的地球美得不可思议，任何童话里的景色都存在于这个星球上的角落里。

他们的身体被战争折磨得越来越虚弱，好多人都染上了肺炎，每一天都有更多的哨兵把内脏里的血都咳出来，但他们的脚步始终没有停下。一直到他们隐隐约约地听到低沉的轰隆声，仿佛是非常遥不可及的地方发出来的雷击的声音。近在眼前的蜜蜂嗡嗡飞过就能盖过它。

但所有人都会神经衰弱地提起武器，凝出量子兽。他们目不斜视地望向虚无的方向，而她会站在最前面的地方，握紧拳头，高高扬起手——

“全体警戒！”

就像现在这样。

一共有五头黑种兽，朝他们径直逼近。

Eugene遵从她的指示，从地上抽出一块看起来用得上的铁片，劈开了扑面而来的第一头怪物。那看起来直叫人犯恶心的黑色物体张大了嘴——如果如漩涡般的猩红玩意儿也称得上嘴——仿佛在无声地尖叫。

但这还不够。两团黑黝黝的粘稠生命体的其中之一已经一动不动了，而另一团正迅速地从地上凝起来。正在从白雁号的残骸上拆钛合金的Anna转过头，忽然了解了为什么人们说末日战争中每一场战役的胜利都是哨兵们用命堆出来的——只要它还有生命迹象，它就会像发疯的撒旦朝人冲过来，压根就没有什么能一击致命的弱点。

它很快，可Eugene比它更快。得到向导支持的精神图景前所未有的稳定，他从来没有觉得自己能在战斗中如此冷静，分明他依旧只有两只手和两条腿，此时他的意识却精神得仿佛肉体都生出了三头六臂。雄狮扑了上去，用獠牙把这团试图挣扎的东西撕成了碎片。一直到它的碎片们都在地上完全不动了，狮子才放开了它，转而奔向下一只。

其中一只朝着Elsa的方向奔去，等Eugene反应过来的时候已经来不及再赶过去了。千钧一发之际，一头灰熊不知从哪儿窜出来，用身体将它狠狠撞开。Elsa想挪动步子退远，却觉得身体从来没这么孱弱过，每走一步都得使很大的劲似的。她喘着气，痛恨地垂下眼看自己脱力的四肢。

Anna万分紧张地看向她，几乎就要放下手头的事跑过去了。但Elsa就像是看破了她的心思般喊道，“别过来，Anna！”于是她迈出去的脚步顿住了，Elsa接着道，“按计划来，做你的事，别担心我。”

她听了，又咬着牙转过身去。非正常迫降给红龙号也带来了不少重创，如果不能把被高温削薄的舰体全部复原，她也至少必须把破了的洞给补上。

Elsa捂着腹部弯下腰，如果不是借着身旁的巨石她恐怕已经跪在了地上。她的五脏六腑本来就因坠机的冲击而沉重万分，辅助Eugene作战根本就是力不能及的，每一秒都拉得像一个世纪那么长，但她竟然硬生生地撑到他接连又砍烂了两头黑种兽。

而向导断开和哨兵的连接只是一瞬间的事。刺痛感从后脑窜遍全身，Eugene疾如闪电的动作因着疼痛猛地顿住。他回过头去看向Elsa，那个曾在战场上绝不会弓下脊椎的女人已经撑在了地上，闭着双唇，手掌捂着嘴巴，刚刚Anna替她擦干净的伤口又开始冒血。Elsa注意到了Eugene的视线，她想提醒他千万别在战斗中分神，但已经晚了。

凝聚出尖刺的黑种兽刺穿了他的手臂，雄狮想帮他把刺咬断，却也被甩开。恍惚之间他感到一股巨大的力量把他摁在了地上，脑袋撞上石头地的滋味令他浑身发震，嘴里有腥味，他的牙床骨多半是碎了。

“Eugene！”Anna失声叫道，立马扔下了手里最后一块钛合金板。

如果Eugene倒下就全完了。Elsa抿紧嘴，可是她真的没有力气再去唤出量子兽了，不论她如何忍耐痛苦、多么地集中注意力都无济于事。

“快走，将军！”

Eugene不知道Elsa这时候在发什么呆。他保护她们是作为军人的天职，就算这时候她们转身弃他而去他都绝不会有怨言——任务就是任务、计划就是计划，从他站上战场的那一刻起，他就会守着他的使命直到生命的尽头。

灰熊朝他身上的黑种兽亮出了爪牙，将其压倒地上，扭打在一起。而他的狮子又被拍倒在巨石上，发出痛苦的哀嚎。

“我去救他！”Anna抄起地上的残骸碎片，就快要冲出去，Elsa却拽住了她。

“等等，Anna，你得把——”

她反应过来Elsa想说什么，急急忙忙地打断了她姐姐的话，“它能飞了……它能飞！只要我们离开这儿，等到了太空，我们能发出求救信号……只要没有追兵，我们……”

Elsa清楚，她妹妹的语气并非是那么胸有成竹的。可还不等她再阻止，Anna已经像离弦的箭一般扑了过去。

她该放弃Eugene的。她不知道是什么东西在这一刻扼住了她的喉咙让她就这么放Anna去前面。也许是生理上的痛苦摧毁了她的意志，令她的思绪都变得纷乱了起来。嗓子里是石炭酸的味道，堵塞了她的肺，在很多年前的一所野战医院里也有这样的味道。

她被任命为将军后，她的第一任直属副官、名为Nick的男哨兵，就死在那所医院里。

那时候她坐在他身边，因束手无策而难过得一言不发。他白着一张脸，被截去双腿的身体静止地窝在硬梆梆的床里。他张了张嘴，她便凑过去，听他说话。他悄声细语地说，“如果您见着了我的妻子，请帮我多说点好话，千万别让她知道我没了脚，她会哭的。”

这句话令她一下子泪如雨下。他有些惊讶地眯着眼看着这位从来都冷得像玉石的将军，似乎对她的眼泪感到不可置信。

周围有人在打量他们。她意识到了，那些医生在等着他咽下这口气，他们需要这个床位，在这种地方截去两条腿的人怎么可能活得下去？她摇头，用同样的音量回复他，“我不去，你会再见着她的。你亲自给她赔罪，如果她不肯听，你就道歉，吻她的额头，哄她。”

她不是一个善于言辞的人，却在这时候十分来劲地喋喋不休，仿佛只要跟他说话就能救他一命，“你的家乡在哪？美洲吗？还是欧洲？你喜欢树林吗？我曾经生活的地方有很多绿树，每天中午我就和我的妹妹一起在林荫道上散步，爸爸妈妈在家里准备好食物，我们循着肉汤的味道回家。那时候的天空是海豚蓝，空气是薄荷绿。等你回去了，见到你的妻子，你会再过上这样的日子……”

他听着她的话，还在浅浅地呼气。Elsa哽咽了，觉得他的脉搏越来越弱了，而他脸上横布着水，那都是他流出来的眼泪。她捂着脸，又怪起自己，她不该说这些乱七八糟的蠢话惹他哭的。

“Nick，看着我，别睡过去，好吗？”

他没有回答。隔了一阵，他忽然出声了，说出的话像是叹息，“您才十六岁啊，长官……”他精疲力竭地笑了笑，“您太厉害了，而且那么善良……少了我，以后您还会有更多的副官……您得学会面对它呀——”她不知道这时候他究竟是在为她哭还是为了自己奄奄一息的生命哭，“对您来说，这一切比我们更苦吧？那么年轻，背负着一个星球的重量……”

他看了她一眼，那不再是看一位战争女神的眼神了。他仿佛仅仅是在看一个孩子。而这个眼神却令她永生难忘。然后他闭上了眼。

她从座位上跳起来，踉跄着跑出去。

“医疗兵？有医疗兵吗？医生！他快死了！医生在哪里？”

她虽然年轻，却是将军，他们不敢怠慢了她。一个护理员忙不迭地跑过来，按照她的要求查看Nick的情况。

“他死了。”护理员说，“您要把他的东西拿走吗？”

她缓慢地点了一下头。

说着他回头看了看挤在门口的伤员，又问，“您要先拿走东西，还是让我们先把他搬走？外面的人都快挤破头了，都排着队等床位呢。”

她麻木地又点了一下头，说，“你们搬吧。”

她取下了Nick的手表——她记得他曾说这是她妻子送给他的结婚纪念日礼物。然后她去翻他的口袋，又找出了一盒只剩下一根的香烟，还有一个十字架项链。她将它们也一并拿走了。

从那时起，她便不再反抗那从心底缝隙里涌出的麻木不仁了。她不再想对这一切破口大骂，反正骂了也没作用。她见过了无数生命的消逝。它们有的在她面前被自家的炮弹炸得四分五裂，有的被黑种兽的战舰撞成了肉泥，有的扑在她身上替她挡下致命的攻击，但她再也没哭了。她有时会想，也许她的泪水在十六岁时、Nick呼吸停止的这个夜晚就被流得一干二净了。

可是她有Anna。

如果没有Anna，她也许会像一台战争机器，永远做正确的决定、永远负百分之两百的责任。她不需要希望，不需要理想，她会行尸走肉一般地耗尽精力，死在某个阴暗角落里。她会对生命失去触觉，对所有好的事物瞎了眼。

所以当她看见Anna身后的另一头黑种兽朝她露出了尖刺时，她不知道自己灌了铅的双脚哪来的力气——她穿着靴子的脚向前拼了命地移动，她越走越快，最后竟然跑了起来。

她眼睁睁地看着那些刺穿透她的肩和大腿，而这条被割到骨头的腿霎时便失去了知觉。她右膝一软便跪在了地上，听见Anna在她背后哭喊着什么。然后在下一波攻击来临之际，Anna一下子钻到她前面，徒手接住了捅上来的刺。

她妹妹的眼睛烫得像有一团熔化了的金属，眼球后面是一团红光。

“你在干什么，Elsa！”Anna喊道，“你不要命了？你刚刚才答应过我什么？你不要命了吗！”

她紧紧抓着黑种兽的手掌血如泉涌，可她丝毫没有放手的意思。Elsa伸手想去拉她的手指，Anna却纹丝不动。

“放手，Anna，放手——”

Anna的精神已经动摇得到了一个临界点，Elsa很快便意识到这一点。如果继续这么下去很快Anna就会狂化然后发疯。她不敢想下去了，可这个念头却在她的脑子里叫嚣着——她将永远失去她妹妹。

“放手！Anna！你听话！”她崩溃地吼道，“你放手！”

她不要失去Anna。不，她不能失去Anna。

她完全顾不上自己快要散架的身体了。她疯了似的扳Anna的手指，可她这时已经完全比不过Anna的力气。

她认输一般地哭了，仿佛这一生都没有这么的有心无力过，“Anna，你放手，我不能失去你，我不能失去你……”

她感觉Anna炙热燃烧着的精神图景怔愣了一下。她妹妹用同样颤抖的声音回答她，“我就能失去你了吗？”

当她们身前的黑种兽再一次举起地上的残骸、要向她们掷来，当命运的屠刀就要恶狠狠地砸下来时，又一次的，Elsa铭记起母亲的话：“Elsa，你现在是姐姐了，未来的日子你要走在妹妹的前面，保护她。”

她能走吗？她还有脚吗？她有些感受不到自己的身体了。她抬起双眼，然后回答自己的问题。是的，她能站起来，她还能走。

Anna，Anna，你来到这个混乱的世界上不要害怕，姐姐会永远保护你。

她记得在Anna还不怎么记事的时候，她的量子兽，那只小北极狼，总喜欢黏着Anna，而Anna也恰好喜欢被它黏着。Anna对着它唱歌，嘻嘻哈哈地去捏它的耳朵，骑在它的身上转圈，无礼要求它在箱子里钻来钻去，然后在它恼羞成怒要作势离去的时候委屈巴巴地装可怜道，“再为我表演一次嘛。”

蓝色的眼睛不知是被鲜血还是泪水给模糊了。Elsa望着正在到来的、足以让她们毁灭的一切，轻声喃喃，“为她飞一次。”

让日复一日、年复一年的苦难接着来临吧，她将燃烧自己的生命来抗争，烧成灰烬也在所不惜。那些令人惊慌失措的危险消融在她的声音里，成千上万张回忆中的脸同她梦中的光芒一道向上帝祈祷——

“再为她飞一次吧。”

冰龙在她们面前拔地而起，张开了双翼。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

Jack不知道怎么一趟短期旅程回来后那个一向喜笑颜开的小哨兵一下子就变成大哭包了。总之，他每次来医院查看Elsa的情况时，都能看见Anna坐在病房门口对着充满消毒水气味的空气发呆，一会儿涕泗横流地呜咽，一会儿又会陷入某种回忆中轻笑出声，就只差没自言自语讲笑话逗自己高兴了。

如果病房里的这位将军再不醒来，恐怕这个小哨兵也离疯不远了。他想着，走过去叫了Anna一声，第一声Anna没有理会他，于是他又叫了一声。

Anna见他来了，抹了把眼睛就准备起立敬礼。他将她按住了，示意她坐着就好。

“她醒了吗？”

她摇了摇头。

“身体检查做完了吧？”

“嗯。”

“情况严重吗？”

Anna看了他一眼，没有说话。Jack感觉自己的这句话触怒了她。

“医生怎么说？”

“跟之前一样。”

跟之前一样，右腿神经全坏死了，肩胛骨被捅了个窟窿，数不清的淤血块藏在皮肤底下还没消退，过度消耗榨干了她的身体。他们说她太累了，能熬过这一关本就是个奇迹，迟迟醒不来是正常的。Anna曾站在病床前问过他们，右腿和肩膀是否还能恢复如初，他们说得等病人醒来后才能重造骨头和神经，而如果病人的身体已经不足以能承受重做神经，将永远靠义肢行走，只是行走而已。

于是Anna偶尔会发神经地想，也许他们的对话被躺在病床上的Elsa听见了，重新构建神经很疼，Elsa生她的气也懒得再受苦，就干脆装睡，压根不醒来了。

她宁可是这样。她宁可Elsa发脾气，起来把她揍一顿，或者不理她，甚至讨厌她，只要那讨厌不是纯粹的讨厌。怎么都可以，只要别永永远远地躺在那儿，怎么都行。

可Elsa怎么会生她的气？也许她从来不是一个乖妹妹。她从来不听Elsa的话，小时候在父母那儿惹是生非后只会等着Elsa来维护她、替她求情，打碎了领居家的花盆也是Elsa主动帮她承担给挨了一顿骂。这一次她也没有听Elsa的话，只是这一次Elsa差些为她的任性付出了生命。但哪怕是要付出性命，Elsa依然保护着她。

一想到这，她又捂住了眼睛。眼泪从她的指缝间涌出来。

她的记忆停留在冰龙展翅的刹那，而等她再醒来时她已经身在设好轨道的战舰上了。她不知道Elsa是怎么靠着一己之力把她和Eugene两个昏迷了的哨兵弄到战舰上、还设置好了自动驾驶的。但她转念一想，好像Elsa一向都是那么心思缜密、无懈可击，总会把最好的一切呈现给所有人。

但她不想要这样的Elsa。她翻身起来，惊恐地爬过去，轻轻抱起倒在驾驶座位旁边的姐姐，去听那一触就碎的呼吸。她姐姐的身子又轻了一公斤，心率只有三十五。她抱着这副身子，却觉得胸口令人惶恐的空茫，仿佛只能等她怀里的人重新灼热、充满生命，这空茫才能被填满。

她从来没那么害怕过。只要她眨眼的速度慢下来，黑暗一闪而过，她便会看见Elsa与她渐行渐远，要去一个不知名的黑洞里了。可是她不要看着装着Elsa的灵车从她跟前驶过，她不要参加葬礼，她不要收到骨灰，她不要再也听不见那颗心脏的跳动。一旦那心跳声消失，世界是静的，她什么都听不见，怎么能长寿得下去。

她始终睁着眼，拥着Elsa，听着那心跳，守着那呼吸。越过漫漫星河，越过无边宇宙，一直到阳光重新出现在她的视野里，战舰归于静止，有大批的军人和医生打开舱门涌了进来，从她怀里抱走了她的珍宝。

有人走过来揉了揉她的脑袋，她抬头一看，是穿着病号服的Eugene，还有一位女向导跟在他身后。

“别整天哭鼻子了，小哨兵。你姐姐醒来看你这副模样该多伤心。”

Anna不知道这个奇怪的昵称是在什么时候被发扬光大的。她盛满泪水的眼睛不胜其扰地瞥了Eugene一眼，“我不叫小哨兵。”然后她又看向Eugene背后的女向导。

“Rapunzel，”Eugene介绍道，“我的医生。”又转向Rapunzel，用下巴点了点Anna，“Anna，就是我给你提到的那个小哨兵，Elsa的妹妹。”

“都说了别叫我小哨兵。”

Rapunzel轻笑出声，说，“您和将军阁下一点儿都不像。”

噢，又是一样的台词，她听得耳朵都快起茧了。坐在她身旁的Jack眼睛在面前的几人身上流连了几下，然后他站起身，“那我就不打扰你了。”他将手里的军帽一丝不苟地戴好，对Anna道，“待会儿有会议，记得别迟到了。”

Eugene瞅着Jack的背影，嘟囔说，“那是谁？”

“蓝鲸星的军事管理。”Rapunzel回答了他的问题。

Eugene瞪大眼，“她又不是军人，他怎么能管到她头上了？”

Rapunzel笑了笑，“现在是紧急时期。军事管理谁都能管。”

Anna听了在心里嘀咕，这狗屁紧急时期前前后后加起来该有二十年了。

他哦了一声，转回头望了眼她污渍斑斑的衣服，没头没脑地冒了一句，“你该不会后悔了吧？”

“什么？”

“你是在为自己先前的行为后悔吗？Elsa不许你过去，然后你还是一头扎进去作战。”

他准会读心术。Anna想着，瘫在椅子上不说话。

“不是吧？你居然后悔救我？”Eugene做了个大惊失色的鬼脸，然后一脸受伤地捂住脸，立马就要哭出来似的，“我就这么不值得咯？”

自从回蓝鲸星以来，她始终深陷自责，而他恰好问着了一个她来不及去思考的问题。她一时手足无措起来，“我不是这个意思……”

他放下手，“我是打心底地感谢你，Anna。”他抿了抿唇，“老实说，如果你们干脆点，把我丢在那儿，你们可以走得轻轻松松。但是如果没有你赶过来，我已经不会站在这儿跟你讲话，也不会沐浴到今天的阳光。”

他拍拍Anna的肩膀，放松地伸展身子，自在得好像她是他多年相处的战友。

“谢谢你，Anna。等你姐姐醒来，她会为你感到骄傲的。”

Jack所指的会议无非是对这次与黑种兽的遭遇战做出紧急分析。这是他们第一次在宇宙中与黑种兽正面冲突，而这预兆着什么也自然不言而喻。人类已经输了一个地球，现在如果不能组织起有效的反击，那种族的灭亡也就步步逼近。

听一群白发苍苍连字都吐不清楚的老头子吵架是一件非常无聊的事情，Anna无所事事地靠着椅背发呆，一直到听到对话中出现了她的名字。

“好啦，现在倒下个将军了，你们还想Hannah——”

Jack忍不住提醒，“是Anna，Pabbie阁下。”

“噢，Anna，Anna Arendelle。”老人重复道，“还想把一个舰长赔进去吗？”

另一个肥头胖耳的议员挺着肚子起身，“那您能否提供一个可行的办法？”

“现在，她该继续她的工作。前些日子航天局不是才观测到了一颗与地球相似的行星吗？”

“是的，相似度高达百分之九十，阁下。上面很可能有和地球一样的资源和水，但是想要去到那儿得先穿过虫洞。”研究人员的话顿了顿，“的确，Arendelle舰长是蓝鲸星上唯一往返虫洞多次还平安无事的人。”

“那就对了。不是最近才从狮子星上带来了几个地球哨兵吗？现在将军也生死不明，我建议先任命有作战经验的他们为指挥官。”Pabbie咬住雪茄烟，叫道，“Arendelle舰长。”

Anna站起身，向他行了礼。

“你该立刻启程。”

周围的人先是议论纷纷，最后都无一不点头，于是议事厅又恢复了寂静。

在鸦雀无声的议事厅中Anna开口了，一字一句顿得清清楚楚，“对不起，我不能去。”

她的话引起了一片哗然。

Pabbie看向她，“你是在反抗议会的决定吗？”

“阁下，蓝鲸星是离地球最近的几个星球之一。而在我离开的这段时间，黑种兽很可能会入侵蓝鲸星，我不认为我们有足够的军事力量能应付它们。”坐在她旁边的Jack在拼命地示意她住嘴，但她熟视无睹地说了下去，“我得留在这儿。”

“舰长，你在这里的任务已经完成了。这儿已经不需要你了。”

她轻轻笑了笑，眼睛越过Pabbie的头，越过所有人的头，朝窗外金黄的阳光望去。

“有一个人需要我，阁下。”

“舰长，你最好想清楚拒绝命令的后果。”

“悉听尊便。”她的嗓音提高了，仿佛是要整个房间的人都听明白她的话，“从我踏上这个星球的那一天我就已经想清楚了。很抱歉，阁下，只有这一次，我不能走。”

在这场会议不欢而散后，Anna正赶着去Elsa的医院，却被匆匆赶来的Jack一把拽住。他咬着牙，满脸愤怒地把她扯去了角落。

“你在干什么？”Jack咬牙切齿地问。

她耸耸肩，懒得回答。

“你不能这么任性。”Jack一紧张，近似训斥的话便脱口而出，“Anna，在这个节骨眼上你这么做会毁了你的成果的。”

“什么成果？”

“难道那颗星球不是你亲自观测到的吗！”他气急败坏道，“你的名声、你的探索、你的研究，他们会毁了你的！他们全都指望着你……”Jack的话停顿了一下，“事实上，人类都指望着你。你必须得再飞一趟。”

Anna觉得厌倦又好笑，人类社会恐怕永远逃不过这几个词，都世界末日了这些人居然还满脑子想着名声啦、地位啦、成果啦这类没出息的事。

“到时候再说吧。”

“什么叫到时候再说？”

“等Elsa醒来后。”

“这……”Jack觉得她简直不可理喻，但他又直觉地发现，若是他真的就这么说“她不一定会醒来”，Anna说不准会做出什么更不可理喻的事来。

于是他改口说，“这是你的责任。你知不知道你肩负着的到底是怎样一个任务？说不定你能扭转战局，拯救所有人。你能创造历史，全人类都会为你欢呼，歌颂你的伟大。你很有可能会成为一个空前绝后的大英雄。”

“我不想要这些。”

“那你想要什么？难道你这么多年都只是对太空感兴趣？现在兴趣突然消失了？还是说你所做的一切都只是你的自我满足？你寻找了多少年的星球，你的目标，你的追求，就在你跟前，等着你飞过去了。那你告诉我，你这么多年的努力是为了什么？”

她平静地看着他。她的眼神是他从未见过的漠然。那瞬间他甚至觉得她身上似乎有着Elsa的影子，她们与生俱来的天衣无缝，旁人只能被排挤在外。

她自懂事以来就将一生献给了宇宙。她的姐姐在地球上抗争，而她在另一颗行星上流浪，从一个谜到另一个谜，从一个陌生的星球到另一个陌生的星球。她记录它们的数据，计算它们的轨道，多少个日夜，她孤独地在荒芜的星球上建立属于人类的营地，插上一面只有半个人那么高的旗子。黑暗的宇宙是她的母亲，发亮的星星是她的挚友，她的飞船是母亲怀抱中的一叶孤舟。当她驾驶着飞船在星河里徘徊时，四周静得连时间都失了真，记录仪上电子钟的滴答声是世界尚还运转着的证明。

于是人人都称颂她，把她捧成太空英雄，赞美她为探索宇宙、寻找第二个家园的伟业鞠躬尽瘁，仿佛恨不得给她在蓝鲸星上建一塑雕像，就像他们在地球上那样做。

他们什么都不明白。

“不为了什么。”她撇过头去看窗外，没有坦白。但她心底隐约有一个声音在逐渐带领她走向答案——即便那个答案背弃了伦理，在她和Elsa的关系之间称得上伤天害理。

Jack忍无可忍地冲上来抓住了她的肩，“所以，你的意思是，只要Elsa不醒来，你哪儿也不会去的，是吗？”

Anna看向她，又不忍心看他悲伤的脸庞，“是的。”但是她拉开他的手的动作铿锵有力，她又重复了一遍他的话，“Elsa如果不醒来，我哪儿也不会去……不，她会醒来。所以我不会放她一个人在醒来的时候面对的是空空的天花板。”

“再见，Frost上校。”她利落地转过身去。

Elsa曾向她保证过她们会再见面，所以她系泊着小小的、孤寂的船，跋涉过日月星辰去等待。总有一天，她们会在时空的尽头再次相聚。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

Anna所期盼着的Elsa的苏醒来得很快。在她没日没夜守着Elsa过去的第不知道多少天，她回到家刚洗完澡躺下，被扔在一边的通讯器便像警铃一样大作。她接通了，在呆愣几秒后十万火急地又换上了衣服裤子冲出了门。

Elsa醒了，却不是她所期望的情况。

站在特殊救护室的玻璃窗外她只能不知所措地盯着里面看。不一会儿Jack来了，Eugene和Rapunzel也先后赶到。

他们不需要问什么，玻璃窗另一头Elsa闭着眼痛苦的表情、额头上涔涔流下的汗珠已经说明了情况的紧急。医生在里头大呼小叫，护士也匆匆忙忙地出来又进去。

“她不能呼吸了，准备插管！”

一旁的护士踌躇着迟迟没有动作，“可是插管仪器现在……”

医生狠狠地剜了她一眼，“你没看见她呼吸不了了吗？如果她死了，这责任你担得起吗？”他瞅了眼在房外的Anna，就算他得罪得起病床上的祖宗，他也得罪不起外头的哨兵。如果这个将军的命葬送在他手里，就算Jack不追究他的责任，病房外的哨兵也会首当其冲地宰了他。

“叫你赶紧准备插管！”

Anna不再有机会守在Elsa身边，自这次抢救以后他们不让任何哨兵靠近Elsa，却还是对Elsa的身体状况没个定论。Anna心急如焚，却什么都做不了。原先她还能呆在Elsa的身侧，现在她却只能退到玻璃窗外。

她受不了了。她根本无法忍受这样的日子。在她决心闯入Elsa的病房之前，她还是理性地给Hans的通讯器发去了消息。

“我受不了了。”她在触摸屏上疯狂地写道，“他们不让我进去。你得来看着我，我不知道自己会干出什么。”

不一会儿Hans就回复了她，“什么？你想干什么？”

“我不知道她怎么样了。”

Hans立马就明白了她消息中的“她”是谁，“你别这么神经紧张了，有那么多医生护士看着她，你怕什么？”

“我不知道。”

Hans那头沉默了一阵，“你想喝一杯吗？”

“我不喝酒。”

“那你总得告诉我你在想什么吧？”

“酒不会有帮助。”

“你不试试怎么知道。”

“我考虑考虑。”

“酒能使你松口，告诉我发生了什么。”

Anna犹豫了。她隐藏已久、独属她自个的秘密如今已经忍耐到了不能继续下去的地步。她感觉有一肚子的话想向人诉说，而Hans的话轻而易举地戳破了她的保护层。

很快，她就发现Hans没有骗她。当他们一同坐在小酒吧里时，她已经被空气里颤动的酒精分子给吸引了注意。Hans递给她一杯威士忌，她接过杯子，一饮而尽，坐在老旧的吧台前，闭上眼睛，仿佛在倾听。

Hans盯着她瞧。他的印象中Anna从不显露出脆弱，从不承认自己的懈怠。她像一个苦行僧，热情又孜孜不倦地追求着宇宙的真相，带着一股莫名其妙的冲劲和决断。他不知道是什么导致了她的决心，但他有种预感，今天他就能将这个答案问出来了。

她又动手为自己酌了一杯，又喝光，再酌一杯。她的眼睛发直，甚至露出了往日没有的镇静的光。

“我不是自己想喝的。”她的双颊染上了红，可她的话却很平静。

“那你要说说吗？你想说些什么？”

她盯着杯子发愣，突然又哈哈大笑起来。她为自己又酌了一杯。Hans想提醒她，正常人喝这么多已经在街上睡大觉了，但她却抢先开了口，“你觉得Elsa美吗？”

“什么？”他不安地看向她。

她轻声轻气地继续道，“她很美。她美得简直不像一个正常人。为什么和我同父同母的姐姐会生成这样的模样呢？”

Hans迟疑地接道，“你……你是在嫉妒她吗？”

“嫉妒？不。我怎么会嫉妒她。”Anna笑着说，“她长得不像正常人，做的事也不像正常人。你说，她干嘛对我这么好呢？对一个管不上用，只会添麻烦的妹妹这么好，对她有什么好处呢？我听着她被别人侮辱，看着她陷入这个社会的漩涡，但我什么都做不了。我是个哨兵，明明应该我去保护她，而到最后我却只能看着她为我去死。在她面前，我就是个狗屁。”

“Anna，”他忍不住打断她，“你胡说八道什么呢？你怎么就是狗屁了？”

她觉得脑袋开始昏昏沉沉，但她还是摇了摇头，回答了他。她的声音委屈极了，“这些我都不在乎，我只想见见她，他们为什么不许我见见她？”

“你喝多了，Anna。”

“我想看看她究竟怎么样了。”

一个疯狂的念头闪过Hans的脑海，他被这个想法惊得舌头打结。他踌躇了一会儿，忍不住问，“这就这么重要吗？”

“当然重要！”

“你这么在乎，是姐妹的那种……感情吗？”

Anna听了他的话，转过头来正对着他，喝完了杯子里的威士忌，慢条斯理地用杯子敲打着桌子。她盯着他看，没有出声，他却一下子明白了答案。

“你疯了？”

“我没有。”

“她可是你姐姐，你真要这么做？”

Anna沉默了。这份感情让她失去了活力，摧毁了判断、勾销了她的见识。她笑出声，也不知道是在笑可鄙的自己还是Hans这个愚蠢的问题。

“我没疯。”

她终究还是将手里的玻璃杯捏碎了，残缺不齐的杯子被她扣在了桌上。她跌跌撞撞地冲出门去，留下Hans一个人在酒吧里朝着老板赔礼道歉。

她可是你姐姐，你真要这么做？

当Anna在太阳落下之后站在Elsa的病房前时，这句话始终萦绕在她的脑子里，她怎么都挣脱不开。她的手慢慢地逼近那道门，她知道，只要自己稍一用力，这道门便会应声为她开启。她甚至知道Elsa不会怪她，她的所作所为不会遭到任何人的批判。

酒精使她的畏惧化为乌有，一刹那间她什么都不怕了。她所苦心经营的堡垒和伪装都在这一霎那给冲垮了。她迅速地推开门，钻了进去。

黑暗中她看不清Elsa的模样，但那丝向导素的味道还是引诱着她来到了Elsa身边。她嘴唇抿紧，一屁股坐在了Elsa病床旁的沙发上。

“Anna？”

Elsa突如其来的声音令她浑身一震，尽管那声音脆弱不堪、转瞬便消失在空气里。她还是禁不住地闭紧了眼，不然她的眼泪便会如喷泉一般涌出来。

“Anna，是你吗？”Elsa的声音里带着几声粗气，可她毫不在乎，只顾着扑上去跪在旁边，去牵姐姐的手。

“是我。Elsa，他们不准我见你，我只能偷偷地来。”

又有几声喘息。隔了好久Elsa才微弱地出声，“你喝酒了？”

Anna低头闻了闻自己身上的酒气，无法否认地答道，“嗯。”

“怎么喝酒了？”Elsa像是没力气似的轻声问，“平时就喜欢喝酒吗？”

“不，不。”她连忙答道，“我不喝酒，平时都不喝……我只是难受。”她将脑袋埋在了Elsa的掌心，“我难受。我见不到你。我不知道你怎么样了。但我现在见到了，我很高兴。”

她抬起头，脸的轮廓分明，眼睛闪闪发亮。她的嘴咧开了些，露出小而尖的牙齿。Elsa像是看见了她这副模样似的抬起手抚了抚她的头。

可这不对劲。Anna很快便发觉这不对劲。Elsa身上向导素的味道扩散得很快，不一会儿便像洪水一般一发不可收拾。她连忙去握住Elsa的手以感受对方的体温，而Elsa的掌心却烫得像烙铁。她大惊失色地起身，退开了好几步。

是结合热的症状，难怪所有的医生都不许哨兵接触Elsa，难怪Hans一而再再而三地暗示她不要靠近Elsa。他们不想她看见Elsa这副模样，他们只想Elsa一个人熬过这段时光，仅凭着他们的镇定剂和安眠药。

她生气，却又无可奈何。事到如今她所能做地只是走出这个房间，乖乖地守在门口预防其他偶然路过的哨兵生出非分之想——可她真的心甘情愿地退出去吗？

她昏昏地想，若她就这么走过去了，Elsa会怎么看她？会觉得终于认清了她的真面目，把她看作一个趁人之危的混球吗？上次她的破门而入Elsa已经绝口不提宽恕了她，难道这一次她还要得寸进尺，伤透Elsa的心吗？一想到这，她便立刻转头冲到了房门口。

尽管她已经背对Elsa，但那气味令她被酒熏遍了的浑身骤然热烈，又如坠冰窖。她越是犹豫，热情就越是退却为痛苦的冷。她扶着门把手，不住地感觉肉体和心灵都如坐针毡地发痒，就要晕倒了似的。她下定决心地摁下门把手，于是她攥紧了它，再用些力她甚至都能将它拔下来了，可她手指却那么恋恋不舍——她怎么都按不下去。

Anna。

她仿佛听见Elsa在唤她的名字。她想自己大概是疯了才会出现这种荒谬的幻觉。而就在这时，她又听见Elsa唤了她的名字，第二次。

“Anna——”

她忍不住回头去偷偷看一眼。

“Anna……”第三次，“你过来。”

她真的知道自己在说什么吗？Anna被她气若游丝的声音震在了原地。

强有力的灯光照在她的蓝眼睛里，白皮肤上的剔透的红附着魅幻的血色。那眼神像是点燃了某种新燃料，它烧得慢而力量又猛，点燃起来只需要一丁点的量，却能迸发出埋没全身的热力。Anna已经不知自己是犹豫了还是从自我中跳出来了，反正这下她连腿都迈不开了。

Elsa躺在那儿，迷幻地眯着眼看她。她不禁怀疑，Elsa真的知道自己在说话吗？亦或是方才的几声呼唤都只是她身处折磨的催眠剂？

“Elsa？”

“Anna。”第四次。这次Elsa答得很快，像是在心底已经做好了某件即将发生的大事的准备似的。她盯着Anna看了一会儿，“你难受吗？”

“我……”Anna觉得一颗心在发抖。而它抖得越是厉害，她心里的冲动就越深下去。

“不然的话，你会一直等在外面吗？”

“我、我不知道……不，不，我会的，我会陪着你。”

Elsa沉默了一阵，然后轻轻地说，“抱我吧。”

Anna以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“你想抱我吗？”她灵活又迷蒙地蓝眼睛望着Anna，慈蔼又冷淡，样子看起来虚弱极了，脖颈上的粉色像花一样绽放，让人忘记呼吸。

在这时候，Anna真的觉得自己快要死了。她或许是被酒精麻痹了理智，又或许当真被妖魔的引诱给迷住了，可无论如何，她真的再也忍受不了了。她现在只有一个欲望，就是到眼前的人的身边去，其它的一切都不过是空虚。而事实上她也这么做了。

她锁了门，几乎是扑倒在Elsa的病床上。她姐姐的眼神羞赧地游离不定，但她们的脸色是一样的绯红。

“想不想，Elsa？你问我想不想？”她一边喘着气说，一边疯狂地望了望被她按在病床上的姐姐，凶悍地凑上去啄了一下对方的耳朵，感觉唇下的耳朵尖颤抖着，“你知道这是什么意思吗？你知道你在说些什么吗？”

她恨不得把这些日子以来脑子里所有奇形怪状的思虑都在这一刻大声宣告，就算是被Elsa痛斥一顿也不要紧了，在她俯下身拂开白金色的长发、含住小巧圆润的耳垂时，这一切都已无法挽回。

可恰巧在她舍弃所有羞耻和道德束缚的刹那，她感觉有几根手指攀上了她的腰腹，火柴杆似的颤巍巍，飘摇不定地在她腰间来了又去，好像想去解开她衣服的纽扣，可又像幼儿一样笨拙而得不到自己想要的。

Anna定住了动作垂首，看向Elsa清秀美丽的脸庞。她的双颊又红又烫，皮肤上头甚至冒出了薄薄的蒸汽。她的眉头微微皱着，像是在苦恼于自己不如意的动作。Elsa注意到了Anna的视线，也扬起头来看她，目光温柔，却同刚才一样藏着一点她看不懂的颠沛和悲哀。

“Elsa，你的心脏跳得像要爆开了。”

她的话是一把火焰，在两具肉体之间环绕着、飞腾着。她动作急促却温和地吻上了梦幻中的唇，那些无法形容的、终于觉醒了的憧憬从她的脏腑里一直爆发到她的嘴唇边。她急不可耐地用舌描摹Elsa的唇齿，那气势仿佛要把眼前的人活生生吞入肚里。

她也不知道自己在做什么。她迅速地解开了Elsa的病号服，也脱下了自己的衬衫。更浓的向导素扑鼻而来，火焰随之骤然激发起来。但Elsa突然捂住了脸，在她动作的最后一刻Anna的视觉捉住了那双泫然若泣眼里的泪光。

她醉醺醺地弯下腰，凑在Elsa的耳边。

“不要哭。”Anna温柔地说，“别哭，Elsa，没事的，我在呢。”

可Elsa听了，却依然两手掩着脸，眼泪在她的眼眶里打滚，她怎么都不肯让它们流下来。她不知道是结合热的症状让她头脑都转不动了，还是Anna的声音令她战栗。Anna动作越慢、越是对她小心翼翼，她就越是沉溺于温柔乡。她甚至不敢想在下一个日出到来之际她该如何面对那么温柔、那么善良、对她倾心以待的妹妹。

她本能够安慰自己，她是本着不愿Anna再因为她难受的原因才干出邀请妹妹上床的事，她可以自私地骗自己、骗别人，可是事到如今她却觉得心真的碎了。她发现她是真的想Anna抱抱她、抚摸她、用唇摩挲她的乳尖——从上一次Anna闯入房间，目睹她自慰开始，不，或许更早，早到连她都还没来得及意识到这感情的惶惑的转变。也许是Anna牵着她的手，在一大批穿着隔热服的人群中走出去时，也许是在发觉四周的女性都会饮鸩止渴地去看Anna，露出一种仿佛在看落日残晖的眼神时。或许更早、更早，早在她从地球伤痕累累地来到蓝鲸星上、重新认识Anna开始——

不仅是姐姐渴求妹妹，不仅是向导渴求哨兵，她渴求Anna，从头到脚、从外到里，除却这副身体的贪婪，原来她的心灵也是一样的贪婪。可这个真相却令她罪责难逃，她是一个勾引了醉了酒的妹妹的、十恶不赦的姐姐。

Anna发觉了她的走神，于是那双原本放在她肩上的手伸入了她的皮肤和床单的缝隙，开始沿着她的后背滑下去。Anna对这肌肤爱不释手，过量的向导素和上了脑的酒精令她的不由自主地用一种盲目的本能去抚慰眼前的人。她爱抚着Elsa的腰窝，低下头去舔在空气中发颤的乳尖。

“——嗯……”她听见Elsa的喉咙里发出一点咕噜声，像是小狗撒娇。

Elsa好像很舒服。她心想。她动手脱下了Elsa的裤子，连带着内裤一起扔去了一旁。

“Elsa。”她叫了一声，隔了好一阵Elsa才睁着朦胧的眼看向她。

不知道有多少人幻想过这副被层层衣衫包裹的身躯究竟是怎么一番模样，她却成为了被选中的那一个幸运儿。而当这身子真正地赤裸地横陈在她跟前时，她却觉得自己的心脏都快跳出喉咙眼。以前她对Elsa的目不转睛本不是因为那身材和容貌，吸引她的还有Elsa的姿态和举止，而现在她发现想要不对这副身子目不转睛根本是不可能的事。这个有着淡色长发、湛蓝双眼、雪白肌肤的精灵真的绽放在了她的掌心，没有搔首弄姿、没有发嗲诱惑，仅仅是呈现在她面前就已经妩媚生姿、风情万种。

于是其它所有的事都变得无关紧要了，她再一次吻上Elsa的唇，小心翼翼地扳开Elsa没有知觉的右腿，将自己的身子挤进了对方的腿间。

“我记得你平时的心跳，Elsa，我一直记得。”她一边自言自语般地说着话，一边去咬姐姐喉咙上面薄薄的粉色皮肤，“你舒服吗？你这儿的声音简直震得我耳朵快聋了。”她笑着指了指Elsa的胸口，俯身在上面留下一个吻痕。

很快，她便发现了此时此刻自己嘴唇的魔力。她的每一次亲吻、撕咬过皮肤、留下一个痕迹，身下的人就会为她的动作颤抖一次，试图咬碎在嘴里的呻吟就会泄露一次。她不厌其烦地玩弄这副身子，在上面留下数不尽的痕迹也不罢休，一直到Elsa忍无可忍地轻轻捏了捏她的手臂。

“An、Anna……”Elsa咬着唇看向她，没再多说什么，一张脸红得能滴出血似的。

她连她名字就叫不好了，却还妄想着忍耐。Anna在心里轻笑。

她又在肚脐上吻了一会儿，然后一只手托着Elsa的屁股，另一只手蹭过那湿淋淋的大腿内侧。她欺凌般地用嘴去堵上了接连而来的呻吟和呜咽，一根手指终于全然进到那柔软的肉体里去。

她直视Elsa的眼睛，可Elsa却始终不肯看她。她的心底产生了一点转瞬即逝的怀疑，可指尖湿滑又炙热的触觉一下子便把她的大脑都给夺去了。她什么都做不了，只肯给予出更多的亲吻和抽插，以激出更多的呼唤和呻吟。

这太过了。当Elsa真正发觉这一切已经失控到了她完全力不能及的地步时，Anna已经完全不再给她发言的机会了。她的身体彻底背叛了她，失去一条腿的力量令她完完全全地动弹不得了。她潮湿的身体安静地放在床上，任凭Anna随意拿去。她被数不清的吻淹没了，那触感使她不能支持自己的重量，像是顿时老去了一百万岁似的只能凭着对方的行为而动作。她的甬道卑鄙地含紧了手指，液体一股一股地从最深处涌出来。当那手指开始颤动着、抽送起来，她只觉得自己被溶解了，喉咙里不断地发出细微的哽咽。

Anna盯着Elsa难以自持的模样，忍不住叹息道，“你好烫……”然后她将Elsa还能颤动的一条腿拉得更开，放在了肩上。

“……啊——Anna……不，等等……”

Elsa不知道自己的身体究竟有多深，但就着这个动作Anna已经顶进了一个连她自己都全然陌生的地方。她一睁眼便看见自己被Anna压着，一条腿一动不动地陷在一边，另一条腿被按在对方的肩膀。Anna力气很大，她怎么都挣不开。

Anna每动一下便会吻一次她的膝盖窝，引起更多更大的痉挛。她越是求饶就会受到越多的欺负。没过一会儿她已经将先前自我厌弃忘得一干二净了。

“不、不……Anna，慢一点……”

她带着啜泣的声音总算唤回了一点Anna的神智，但Anna看着她的眼神却不像是往常那个对她百依百顺的妹妹会有的。

Anna感觉姐姐正意乱情迷地拉自己的手臂，乞求着什么。白金色的长发全乱了，有几缕黏在了颤抖的嘴角。但她置若罔闻地继续着动作。

“An、Anna……太多了……我不行……”

她笑着亲了亲姐姐的唇，“没事的，没事的，舒服吗？”没得到回应是意料之中的事，Elsa胡乱地摇头又点头，她弄不清那是什么意思，但她又继续道，“怎么不行？你可以的，Elsa。”她拾起Elsa垂在她脑袋上的手臂，吻了吻它。

她搂起Elsa的腰，把它抬起些以便于进出通畅。在暴风骤雨一般的喘息和娇吟中，她感觉手指被一股巨大的劲道攥住了，Elsa在她身下失去理智地低声叫喊着，嗓子被堵住似的缓慢地蹦出一声声沙哑的呻吟。在一阵抽泣中，怀里的人骤然战栗了一下。她知道她高潮了。

她等待着，专心地伏在Elsa的上面。她的姐姐将她抱得很紧，她甚至抬不起身子，但她高兴极了，就安心地任由Elsa搂着她，鼻子在湿黏的长发边蹭了蹭，向导素的味道满足了她的本能。她昏沉的脑袋甚至以为一切都水到渠成、顺理成章。

“Elsa，你开心吗？”她咕哝着，笑意怎么都止不住。

但到最后她都没有等到回答。她没过一会儿便带着醉意地睡在了Elsa的身旁。她的问题最终也只是石沉大海。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

人们有的时候心里会闪出一种无端端的自豪感。哨兵在占领向导的身体后也会本能地生出这样的感觉，Anna也不例外，她以为自己真的就能和Elsa光明正大地站在一起了——以一种不同于姐妹的方式。  
但Elsa却一直不肯再见她，不再是Jack和医生他们施下的千万般阻挠，她知道，这次是Elsa不肯见她。她不明白Elsa究竟在想什么。

所以Elsa同她上床，就是对她爱上了自己的姐姐这件事所意指的回报吗？还是说连这个地步都差得远了，Elsa只是可怜她，可怜她孤苦伶仃地守在门外。为了一个放荡的妹妹，Elsa甚至付出了自己的身体和尊严，是这样吗？所以一直以来的欣喜若狂都是她自我安慰产生的幻觉吗？

她不眠不休地去敲Elsa病房的门，大部分时候是护士婉拒了她的恳求，这些都在情理之中。而当只有Elsa一个人的时候，她却依然被回绝。

“回去吧，Anna。”Elsa在门的另一端对她说，“别等我了。”

她张了张嘴，却一个字都吐不出。

回哪去？Elsa不肯再同她一起，她该回哪去？回到一无所有的空房间去？回到仅剩白噪音环绕的小别墅去？这些天就连她得知Elsa即将做身体检查、确认重新建造腿部神经的时间都得从Hans和Jack那儿得知。她知道自己被排挤在外了，她想问，可是却在关键时候哽咽了喉咙。

而这令她进退两难的尴尬却以一种她绝不想看见的方式被打破了。Elsa参加了蓝鲸星军事政府所举办的一场宴席——Anna不知道为什么要在这个节骨眼上举办宴席，是为了展现集体的力量，对Elsa和地球哨兵们炫耀政府的魄力？还是因为他们终于瞒不住这场也许会葬送人类的战争，打算诚心诚意地跟Elsa坦诚他们的无能，来榨干她和士兵们最后的决心和力量？她一向弄不明白政治，在这时候也觉得脑袋乱糟糟的，难以屡清思路。但她有种直觉，这样的活动的意图总归没什么好事。

“就Elsa那副身子，她还去什么去？”Anna简直气得要把航天局的顶都给掀了。

Hans喝着从其它星球上进口来的茶叶，觉得她在跟前晃来晃去简直烦透人，“你去阻止她不就好了？”

Anna耸动着的肩膀因着他的话突然塌了下来。

“她都不肯见我，我怎么阻止？”

“问问Jack？”

“该死的，不就是Jack他们搞出来的吗？”她气呼呼地在Hans的沙发上坐下，两条腿翘在茶几上，“Elsa明明知道他们肚子里打的主意。”

她又嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨了一会儿，便半睡半醒地躺在沙发上打起了呼噜。朦朦胧胧中她又看见了Elsa。她已经好些天没见着Elsa了，于是在这一刻她立马心醉神迷地追了上去。然而那个人却只是斜着眼望了望她，哀愁的脸完全不似前几天那般热情动心。

她盯着Anna看了一会儿，机械地重复着那句不近人情的话。

“回去吧，Anna。”

整个建筑物内都有音乐声从天花板的音响里传过来。成山的水果和火腿肉被均匀地分配到每一张长桌上，他们似乎把整个星系的高档货都搬来了似的。男男女女手挽着手来来往往，穿梭在酒和转眼就忘的笑语间。

Elsa换上了最精致的军人装束，白色布料，肩章干净，扣子一直扣到喉咙下，勋章遍布了她的全身。她被人搀扶着在宴会的中心不断来往，对着每一个朝她敬酒的人微笑。

Anna也来了，却没有和她一起。

深蓝色的航天局制服难得熨得平整，妆容却是随便花里胡哨地搞了两笔，Anna根本没心思整这些有的没的。她如愿以偿地搞到了邀请函，却只能站得远远，像是与Elsa无关的人一样被涌动的人潮挡在另一边。哪怕她们在不久之前还同床共寝，哪怕她吻过她的胸脯、在她的身体上留下过自己的痕迹。

仿佛这一切都只是一场旧梦。她才是那个病人，她做了一场病入膏肓的梦。

Elsa记得自己的的确确是与每一个前来的人问过好了，可源源不绝接踵而至的达官贵族却令她愈发的应接不暇。偏偏拦住她却醉得不省人事的人又是太空交通管理的上司，Anna的工作多多少少会与他们局里的人交接，她身为Anna的长姐，不得不过去与他们寒暄。

就在她和身旁扶着她的护士一同走向他们时，旁边一个醉醺醺的老头子突然一个踉跄失去平衡，只有一条腿支撑身体的Elsa根本闪避不及，三个人和两根拐杖一下子就在一片惊呼声中跌作一团。

在回过神想站起身时Elsa也并没有察觉到什么不妥，大不了就是那个老头压着她的腿和腰的地方隐隐作痛，并不是什么了不起的痛楚，她大可以忍耐过去直到宴席结束。在一片骚动中，她握着护士的手又从地上试图站起身，而令所有人连同她自己都不可置信的事发生了——她再一次地摔在了地上。

“将军阁下！”护士惊叫起来。

疼痛像利剑一样切断了全身的神经，不仅是腿，她浑身上下的每一个细胞都发出了剧痛的尖叫。她不想人山人海不断地朝她这个方向涌来，伸手想借着旁边的圆桌站起来，而这个动作却引发了更为钻心的痛。

“啊——”

她忍不住叫出声。更胜于先前被黑种兽割断神经的痛楚像刀片一样划过她的全身。什么礼仪、什么矜持通通都被抛去了脑后，一阵天旋地转中，她觉得自己丧失了身体的掌控权。身旁的护士被吓呆了，不敢去碰她，只顾着用通讯器呼叫医生。

这个伏在地上的姿势令她呼吸都感到困难。她晕头转向地抬眼，而所能见的先是无数人的裤脚和鞋子，然后就是剩下白茫茫的一片。一种不祥的预感在她心里疯了似地蔓延，她记得医生提醒过她，她的脊椎骨在上次作战时险些被捅出一个洞，他曾千叮万嘱不能让它再受压力——

几乎是在她痛得要昏迷过去的刹那，一阵急促的脚步响起，厚跟靴子踩在昂贵的地板上发出沉重的哒哒声。紧接着她感觉自己被人翻过了身，一大口空气猛地灌入嘴里，她被呛得连咳带嗽地发出几声喘息。

“呼吸。”

她慢慢恢复的意识终于能看清眼前的人了。在她上方的人红得像烈焰的长发扎成马尾，眼睛是绿钻石一样清澈。

眼泪慢慢模糊她的视线，她吸了吸鼻子。

“呼吸，Elsa，跟我的节奏一起呼吸，不要憋气。”

Anna的目光迅速地扫视着Elsa的浑身上下，终于在Elsa上半身的腰腹间发现了被扯开一条口子的地方，她轻轻将布料掀开，看见了里头不正常的淤青。

她头也不回地问身后的护士，“你叫医生了吗？”

“叫、叫了。”

“担架呢？”

“已经快来了，到门口了。人流太大，所以他们比较慢……”

“那就他妈的让这些家伙让路啊！都瞎了吗！没看见她已经要痛死了吗！”Anna吼出了声。小护士听闻她的脾气一向很好，也没想到她一下子大发雷霆成这样。她的音量把四周的人都给震住了，他们不自觉地为她让出一条小道来。

“氧气罩呢？把氧气罩拿来！她心率还在上升。发什么呆，走廊左拐第四个隔间里有急救箱，快去啊！”

“你——就是你。你是哨兵对吧？你过来，等一下托住这个地方，跟我一起把她抬上担架。”

“她的脊椎可能被压着了，待会儿不要让她脊椎和腿受力，会加剧疼痛——你听不懂吗！不要碰到她的大腿，上面有伤！”

她的暴跳如雷震荡着每一个在场人的耳膜，还有Elsa的胸口。Elsa从没见过Anna真正发过火，而这一刻Anna的气急败坏近乎揉碎了她的心。

“Anna……”Elsa哽咽地唤她，身体失控的恐惧和无助最终还是从她颤抖的声音里泄露。

Anna几乎是立马弯下身子凑到她跟前，“我在，我在，Elsa。我在你身边，你什么都不用怕。”

Anna一直守着她，从大厅到门外到医院。她早就从Jack那儿听说了，在她昏迷不醒的时候，Anna也总守着她，用一种悲伤又苦涩的目光轻轻包着她。而她真正醒来的时候，Anna却一改Jack口中萎靡不振的模样。她任由先后赶来的医生给她输了麻醉剂，Anna和另一个哨兵把她小心翼翼地抱到担架上。她以一个特殊的角度模模糊糊地望着Anna焦急的面孔，忽然想到，面对她的时候，Anna很少像现在这样拧着眉，那个活泼可爱、像向日葵一样的女孩总是笑着的。

于是她又不禁接着想，Anna是真的时时刻刻都是发自内心地感到喜悦吗？就跟那些天生的乐观主义者一样，事事都能一笑而过。还是说事实上并非如此，Anna只是为了让她安心才将其它的痛苦都揽在了自己身上。从一开始，Anna就想得很明白。

医生见了她，为她做了基本的身体检查，脸色臭得就差没破口大骂了。

“我先前一直说什么来着，将军阁下？您的身子不是铁打的，不能一天到晚这么折腾。”白发苍苍的老人瞪了她一眼，而Anna看上去却比她紧张得多。

“您……她……呃，所以，现在到底怎样了？”Anna语无伦次地看了看他。

“你再摔两跤得了！什么腿，什么身体，都不要了，这辈子就躺在床上吧！”他摇了摇头，“脊髓都差点破了，你知道你这样的情况，脊椎骨再出问题，上帝都没法让你再站起来了。”

“抱歉，抱歉，医生，是我不好，我没有照顾好她。”Anna垂下头，“所以现在能该怎么办？”

“本来骨头和神经都重塑好了，过两天就能进行手术了。”他抱着臂，重重地叹出一口气，“现在这样，恐怕得再拍点片，估计一下风险和恢复的可能性。AI需要点时间来计算，可能明天才能出结果了。”

“那……”Anna咽了口唾沫，不知道该不该提出这个令她胆战心惊的问题。

而老医生却立马知道了她的忧虑，直截了当地说，“如果数据显示的状况不好……”他顿了顿，“也就没有手术的必要了。”

他的言外之意已经明确得不能再明确。死一般的寂静顿时充满了房间，一直到他离开都没有恢复丝毫。

首先打破沉默的还是Anna，“我猜，他的意思……也不是说那么糟。”

她丝毫不提先前的事，不论是性事还是Elsa没由来的冷漠，她都绝口不提。但Elsa依然没有回应她，于是她自顾自地笑了笑，“以现在的医疗，肯定会没事的。”

“我知道。”Elsa的声音干巴巴的。

Anna想挤出一个笑，可她觉得自己的脸已经僵硬到了无法动作的地步。

“你渴了吗？我去给你倒杯热水。”

“Anna，我——”Elsa原本想说，她并不害怕。在战场上经历了风风雨雨，她连死都不怕，怎么会畏惧失去一条腿这样的事？对于一个士兵来说，失去一条腿有时候甚至称得上是上帝的眷顾，她怎么会怨天尤人？

但是“不怕”这两个字忽然之间像失了重一样硬生生地哽住了，惶恐从心底的缝隙间涌出来，将她整个人都要淹没了。她知道她不能再向Anna汲取令她安心的温度了，可她怎么都说不出能安抚Anna这两个的字。

事实上她一想到在未来的日子里也许会永远地靠着拐杖或轮椅活下去，她就觉得怎么都控制不住眼底的热和疼。

一片阴影在这时落了下来，随之而来的是一个坚定的拥抱。

“别怕。”Anna将她搂得紧紧，双臂的力道恰好控制到她所能感觉到却不觉得疼的程度，“别怕，Elsa，无论如何我都陪着你。”

这一次Elsa没有像前些天那样将她拒之千里。她感觉Elsa的呼吸比往常重了些，她的胸口也濡湿了一大片。她没有说话，一直等到Elsa咽下一口气，从她胸口抬起脑袋。她垂下眼睛，看见Elsa后颈上的疤痕，上面还有一层薄薄的、尚未褪去的她留下的吻痕，忍不住伸手去轻轻碰了碰。

Elsa皱着眉挣扎了一下，她以为弄疼了姐姐，立即便放了手，“对不起，我太笨手笨脚了。”

“没，没事。”Elsa顿了顿，“只是那个疤痕不会褪了。”

“医生说能让它消退一些。”

“我知道。有时候颜色会淡一些，有时候看起来又会变深。”

“我觉得不深。”

事实上那疤痕很深，像是一个巨大的拇指印，上面丑陋的褶皱甚至像动物螺纹般的足印。Anna说着，想去再用手指抚摩，Elsa却扭头躲开了。

“别。”Elsa低声说，“它很丑。”

Anna嘴角带笑似的翘着，“它不丑。”她轻声道，“它一点都不丑。”

说着她又凑上来抱Elsa，一下子便把姐姐搂进她的一双臂膀里。在紧紧的拥抱中，Elsa感觉鼻子里满是Anna身上暖洋洋的味道。先前她对Anna的冷漠和疏离顿时反噬了她，一时她真的不知道该把自己的胳膊怎么放才好，但总归她现在一点都不想哭了，Anna在她身边，她真的就如Anna所说，什么都不怕了。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

Jack派人来劝说Anna着手星际远航的事，却通通都被Anna打发回去了。他不得不亲自前来。他先是在Anna的住所附近等了几个日出，发觉对方好像干脆住在医院了，又赶紧叫人派飞艇来接他去Elsa所在的医院。

当他推开病房的门时，他只觉得自己打扰到了两位女士。以他的视角看过去，这俩姐妹正以一种让人误会的姿势抱在一起——Anna压在Elsa的身上，搂着她的腰。

“你们……”Jack犹豫了一下，“你们这是？”

“Frost上校？”先出声的是Elsa。这时他才看仔细了，原来Anna压根没把他的敲门声放在心上，只是径自哼着歌为Elsa的背换药。

Jack自觉地没有进去，“我找Anna。”

“你来做什么？”Anna的语气一听就很不友善。Jack倒为这怒气冲冲的声音有些摸不着头脑，他不知道自己又在哪儿惹着她了。

他皱起眉头，抄着手臂瞅了瞅Elsa，出口的话却是对着Anna去的，“我说了，我来找你。”

Elsa眨了眨眼，犹豫了一阵，对Anna说，“我有点渴了。”

听到这句话的Anna顿时像个恪尽职守的管家似的跳起来，“我去给你拿水。”走出门口她又停下了，把脑袋伸进门，“冷的还是温的？”

“温的吧。”

“你要试试我带的可可粉吗？”

“都听你的。”

她踩着欢快的步子走远了。一直到她的脚步声彻底地消失在走廊的尽头，Elsa才看向Jack。

“你有什么事？”她知道他刚刚的话意在沛公。

“她还是不肯走。”

他在邀请Elsa参加宴席时就告诉了她一切，并且表示，他们或许需要Elsa的旁敲侧击来加速这次任务的进展，如果Anna始终不肯动身，那他们连第一步都迈不出去。

Elsa撇过头，“你该跟Anna谈谈。”

“她看上去不像是乐意跟我谈话。”

“我不会勉强Anna去做她不想做的事。”

“勉强？”Jack讥讽地嗤笑出声，“这可是她的工作，她的责任。”他取下军帽揣在腋下，两步跨到沙发旁坐下。他发觉她的话里头有点不对劲，她好像和Anna一样抗拒他，可他一直以来都以为她是个道德标杆似的理性主义者。

他转动眼珠，打量了她一会儿，“你好像变了些。”他说，“比起先前，你不太一样了。”

Elsa在心里苦涩地笑。她当然变了。自从与黑种兽遭遇后，Anna无时无刻不黏在她旁边。然后她们接了吻、做了爱，再然后她又对Anna冷言冷语拒之千里，最后变成现在这样。她妹妹身上仿佛总能散发出一种光，让一切改观，让世界开阔，甚至在她每次醒来的时候都觉得日子更美好。只要Anna在她身边，到处都是无穷的希望。

Anna很漂亮，并不是普通女人的漂亮，而是一种年轻健康、活泼可爱的漂亮。舒展的眉，生龙活虎的眼睛，饱满的脸颊，身材紧致，大腿坚实，笑起来的时候张扬利落。在她们与黑种兽的战斗之后，她还发觉Anna也并不是表面上看起来那么大剌剌的。Anna在做不少事的时候安详稳重、物我两忘，做决定时也又快又准，毫不含糊。

她早在宴席上便注意到有不少人在偷偷议论Anna，几乎没有人不喜欢这个亲切的小哨兵。她离得远远地看Anna，自惭形秽地反躬自问，她怎么能用一副满是伤疤的身子和残破不堪的灵魂去霸占着自己的亲妹妹？她是个成天泡在霉臭的尸体堆里的军人，战争给她的精神抹上了一层厚厚的粘泥，她的量子兽甚至是个不伦不类的怪物。她行在荒漠里，眼睁睁地看着北极狼一天一天地生出角，长出鳞片，翅膀从褪尽毛发的脊背上一点一点撕开血淋淋的肉钻出来，那双悲伤的眼最后冒出了永不熄灭的红光。

它变成了怪物，是否意味着她的灵魂也已经变了形？

这时候Jack突然凑上前来，她看见他的鼻子动了动。

“原来如此。”他意味深长地笑笑，“你找到中意的哨兵了？是哪个幸运儿？”

Elsa反感地冷眼看他，没有回答。

他耸耸肩，“你身上向导素的味道都快没了。”然后他又忍不住好奇地问了第二遍，“所以究竟是谁？除了去帮你倒水的那一位，你好像也不跟别的哨兵接触。”

他说着，看到她的眼光猛地抬起来又低下，十分短暂，他几乎没捕捉住。而她这仿佛挨了一鞭子的眼神令他心里一惊，他觉察到自己好像发现了什么某种奇怪而一触即发的东西。

“是Anna？”

Elsa竟然没有反驳他。

他吃惊极了，“我的天啊。真的是？是Anna吗？”他突然笑了出来，“我的天哪，Anna是怎么……不，不。要不你跟我从头讲讲？你们身体结合了？还是精神结合了？你进入她的精神图景了？”

Elsa烦透了他这堆毫不相干的废话。她知道他才不会管她们之间发生的那堆事，他是个老古董一样的政治人物，从不讨论没有利益价值的事。

Jack好奇地看着她，继续道，“可你看上去不太高兴？”

“这不关你的事。”

他却像是发现了新大陆一样继续道，“你不喜欢Anna？”

她几乎是立刻叫道，“我没有。”然后她又顿了顿，看向自己固定在床上的右腿和手臂的伤疤，垂下眼，“她是我妹妹，而且Anna……”Anna值得拥有一个更好的向导。

这个在她眼里称得上老古董的男人居然放声大笑起来，“你是个老古董吗，Elsa？外头都快世界末日了，你还在纠结这些乱七八糟的世俗观念？”他清了清嗓子，“既然你跟她这么亲密了，那你更该劝劝她。我这些天想找她，简直比请上帝来人间一日游还困难。”

“……我们没有很……亲密。”Elsa的声音断断续续的。

他不可置信地瞪大眼，“所以，你没有跟她精神结合？”

Elsa脸上已经浮现出不耐烦，“没有。”

一旦向导在身体结合的同时进入哨兵的精神图景，他们就会生死不离地在一起了，一方的离去会令另一方痛不欲生。她这辈子都不会对Anna做出这种事，Anna应该自由地在星河里穿梭，而不是被困在某个小地方。如果哪天她真的动了这个念头，她恐怕会先把自己给掐死以避免这样的事发生。

想到这儿，Elsa便觉得这一句单薄的“没有”根本不够。她像是要给自己提个醒似的继续道，“我不会跟她精神结合。”她深深地叹息，在心里起誓一般地喃喃出声，“永远不会。”

她的话音刚落，紧闭的门外传来一声护士的询问，“小哨兵，你站在这儿干什么呢？”

女向导打趣的音调轻飘飘地钻入她耳里，轰轰烈烈地炸开。她扪心自问自己说的都是掏心挖肺的实话，没有过河拆桥，Anna明明也该明白她的意思；也没有损谁的尊严，她只是在陈述一个大家心照不宣的事实。她该感到问心无愧的。

但是在护士推开了门，她真正看见Anna眼里惘然的伤痛时还是慌了神。Anna好像想朝她微微一笑，就像往常那样，她看见Anna尝试了好几次，却都没成功。

那双眼睛百感交集地凝视着她，里面有愤怒、有悲伤、有疑惑，没有怨怼，但这一切在最后都归于茫然，仿佛这双眼睛的主人已经走了，只留下一个会呼吸的玩偶来掩饰她的不存在。

Anna静静地看了她一阵，然后张开嘴好像想说什么。那颤抖的唇微微一动，脱口而出地却是逃逸的哭。Anna迅速地把捧着的热可可递给了身边的护士，转身跑走了。Elsa甚至来不及叫住她。

Elsa以为Anna不会再来了，以至于在医生的办公室外撞见Anna的时候她怔了很久都没上去打招呼。AI的计算结果出来了，马上上帝就会宣告她的判决，如果情况不好——她不知道自己究竟是不愿想下去还是不敢想下去。

先前发生的事令她内疚得几乎无法抬起头来看Anna，而此时此刻她却怎么都装不出勇敢的样子。她的理智告诉她她应该让Anna呆在外面，但Anna却在她迟疑的时候开口了。

“我进去就好了，你在外面等我。”

她心里一酸。无论发生什么，Anna都贴心得让她无地自容。哪怕是飞舰坠落、尖刺在前，Anna都是那么义无反顾地挡在她前面。

她没再拒绝Anna，点了点头，“嗯。”然后她又补上一句，“我在外面看着你。”

Anna朝她笑笑，“绝对没事的。”然后推开门进去了。

隔着玻璃窗，她看见医生面无表情地读着AI输出的诊断书。Anna站在医生对面，脊背很直，表情是她没见过的严肃。她试图去从Anna的脸上寻觅一点这场审判的线索，不管是好的还是坏的，但过了一阵她发现她居然越来越看不明白Anna的表情了。自从回到蓝鲸星后Anna就不再像先前那样将所有事都写在脸上了，就像现在这样，她甚至无法从那脸上细小的牵动去猜Anna在想些什么。

Elsa盯着那纹丝不动的嘴角和眨也不眨的眼睛，觉得眼睛发着烫，鼻子也酸。她焦急着，却什么都得不到。

然后她看见在医生喋喋不休了一大串话之后Anna问了几句话，不，没有几句话，也许只有一句、两句。

接着那肩膀如释重任地放松了下来，Anna突然闭上了眼，再睁开眼时便热泪盈眶地捉住了老医生的手。很快，门开了，Anna从里面走出来，唇线按捺不住地上翘着。Elsa立刻明白了，紧抿的唇终于松懈了，她想去抱抱Anna，却在张开手臂的前一刻强迫自己停下了。她不能不知廉耻地去拥抱才被她的出言不逊伤害了的Anna。

而Anna却冲上来一把将她揽到了怀里，这时候她才发觉原来Anna的身子也跟她一样难以抑制地颤抖着。她深深地吸了一口，用力地回抱着Anna，她将自己的身体埋在这个拥抱里，双手依偎在Anna的背上寻求庇护。

回到了病房里，Anna一边为她剥水果一边语无伦次地解释着医生的话。总而言之，很快就可以做手术了，然后就是复健，顺利的话，过不了多久她又可以行动自如了。

Anna看上去开心极了，手舞足蹈地将扳开的水果挥舞在空中，然后又像孩子一样笑眯眯地将它放在她的嘴边，等她张嘴把它咬下。她望着Anna兴奋的模样，却觉得酸楚几乎淹没了她。

“这不太好。”她轻声说。

“嗯？”Anna困惑地偏了偏头，“不太好，这个苹果吗？”

“不，不是……”Elsa低着头没看她，“你不忙吗？我是说……你花了太多时间在医院里。”其实在她说完这句话时她已经想把自己的舌头咬下来了，因为Anna脸上又转瞬即逝了先前那种茫然。

于是很快她又解释道，“我的意思是，你的时间很宝贵不是吗？你有很多事要做，不必为了我一直呆在这。”

这里的沙发睡起来也很硬。Elsa在心里想道。

“啊，啊——嗯。你说得对。”Anna心不在焉地回答道，仿佛心里在思索着什么大事。她沉默了一会儿，放下了手里的餐盘，像是下定了什么决心似的说，“Elsa，其实你不必这样的。”

“这样？”

“你是觉得尴尬吗？我知道。是我误会了你的意思，从一开始我就会错了意。我以为——”她的声音一下子低哑了下去，“我以为你——”她怎么都说不下去。

我以为你愿意要我。

她摸了摸鼻子，又懊恼地挠挠脑袋，“总之，我向你道歉，是我太……呃，太冲动了。我希望你至少让我照顾你，等你恢复好了，你想做什么都可以，我不会拦着你的。”说完她又加上一句，“我不是那种混球，不会对你做什么的，我保证。等你休息了，我就回去。”

她为Elsa又削了几个橙子摆在了茶几上，叠好了衣服——尽管她实在是太不适合叠衣服这活了。桌上的水已经凉透了，她又去重新倒上了一杯。大屏幕上在播放角斗士的摔跤比赛，她想也许Elsa会对音乐艺术之类的更感兴趣，便切去了其它的频道。最后她将通讯器放在了Elsa伸手可及的地方，捻好了被子。

“我走了。”她呼出一口气，似乎先前的一大段发言终于让她自如些了。她走到门口，精神抖擞地朝Elsa敬了一个礼，“好好休息，下次我再给你带些巧克力。”

她轻轻退了出去，关上了门。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

第五次，在她假寐之后Anna没一会儿便匆匆离开，动作又轻又快。门窗紧闭的病房里一片漆黑，Elsa睁开眼，摸到了触摸板打开了白炽灯。她懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，手术后的身体越来越容易疲惫，只是做了几项复健训练她就感到了困倦。

濒临破碎的躯壳像是终于有了人类的模样。她总是意志坚定、行动敏捷，地狱的试炼没能击垮她，她的目标也总是偏执到无人能动摇。她一直是传说中主导战争的女神，是指挥千军万马的巨人，然而她现在却变小了，越来越小。她往往会在复健机器上凝视自己的双手和双腿，又看看靠在墙壁的肘杖，然后她会忍不住去想，她这副样子对这个即将灭亡的世界而言究竟还存在多少价值。

时间间隔是个奇怪又矛盾的概念。所有人都自然而然地以为按部就班或者平静无事的时间一定显得冗长不堪。而事实并非如此。沉闷的时间根本没有持续过程，当人处在这当中时只会反复无常地思考一些平日鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎小事。

她盯着天花板发呆，却又想起Anna，她怎么都忍不住去仔仔细细地、一遍一遍地回味Anna呆在这儿时的每一个时刻。

可以移动的地方先是脚趾，再是小腿，然后是膝盖，最后才是整条腿。她一开始得扶着墙壁才能站起来，到后来她也不必让墙壁承受那么多力了，凭借肘杖她就能自己行动。而一直到最后她能自由出入医疗室，Anna也从未离开过她。

可Anna好像被什么麻烦事缠上了。她注意到这段时间妹妹几乎是通讯器没离过手，就连在跟她讲话的时候都有几分难以掩饰的漫不经心。在几个不经意的时刻，她会发现Anna老是站在窗台边，拉开窗帘，任由热辣的阳光打在侧脸颊上，然后鲜有地露出凄婉的模样，痴迷地望着黑洞洞的宇宙，其专注程度会令她退却，她甚至觉得自己的窥视是有损这神圣的守望的。

Anna是有什么事没有告诉她呢？究竟是有什么不得了的大事，Anna才会露出那样的表情？

她逐渐惶恐，于是她换上了制服，挪动尚不灵活的腿穿长裤费了她好一会儿时间。她杵着肘杖走出去，一路上都有医生护士来拦着她，可又根本拦不住她，一大帮人围着她，急得团团转。她在他们的注视之下一言不发地套上了笨重的隔热服，她的动作很慢，却十分坚定，有条不紊。接着她一瘸一拐地走到了外头去。有人上来扶她，她从来都婉言相拒，到最后他们甚至都不敢碰她，只能面面相觑地看着她登上飞艇。

她来得突然，也没有知会任何人，以至于从办公室出来上厕所的Hans撞见她时两只眼睛瞪得大大，嘴巴张得能塞下一个鸡蛋似的。

“老天爷……您怎么在这儿？”

她好像才从自己冲动的行为里回过神来。她有些窘迫地垂下眼，“我找Anna。”她想了想，又说，“她在吗？如果她在忙，那就算了。”

Hans耸耸肩，“您猜到啦，她的确不在办公室，但这是工作时间，她也不会跑远。”

Hans说得习以为常，Elsa忍不住问道，“她经常这样吗？”

“也不是。”Hans笑了笑，“她跟大家打成一片，时不时会跟人跑到别的地方去闲聊。大家都知道她没有——唔——她在您回来之前都是一个人，就都由着她。”

他指的其实是那一部分被迫流浪到这个星球上生活的孤独的人。他见过了太多人，因地球的毁灭而不得已独自随波逐流地跟随他人一起在茫茫宇宙里寻找一席之地的人。他们中间各种各样的人都有，有的有文化，有的无知识，有的整洁，有的邋遢，有的乐观，有的抑郁，但他们的共同点是，他们都无枝可依。

Anna也是他们的其中一员。在他的印象里，Anna是他们之中最躁动、却又最安稳的一个。Anna好动，也健谈，一天到晚仿佛有说不完的话，但Anna却不像其他流浪汉一样追随温暖、躲开动荡不安的政局、在一个地方呆不了几天就各奔前程。她好像铁了心要在一个地方扎根，每一天都像是在为某件即将到来的大事做好万全的准备。

想到这儿，Hans情不自禁咕哝，“她肯定是在老地方。”

“老地方？”

在那儿Anna曾对着他和航天局研究员——其中包括那些流浪者，他们可能是杀人凶手、可能是被迫放弃职位的军人、可能是想忘掉地球郁郁寡欢的人——喋喋不休一些正向的思想，例如如何看待过去、如何面对未来。这些都是她的个人想法而已，可他们都听得津津有味。

她还会说一些她还在地球上时发生的事。她说她和她姐姐有时候会去海滩上沿着海岸漫游，挖出海潮线水塘里的鲍鱼、贻贝还有鲈鱼。她们曾在海滩挖蛤蜊，用钓线做圈套来捉兔子，捉到之后又依依不舍地将它放走。她们还一起躺在太阳晒暖的沙滩，数过一个个澎湃的浪头。

但再也不会有沙滩，不会有蛤蜊，不会有夕阳西下的海岸线了。这场旷日持久的末日战争早就夺走了一切。

“我带您去吧。”Hans指了指电梯说，“就在上面。”

“谢谢。”

“您……需要我帮忙吗？”

“谢谢，不必了，我可以自己走。”Elsa跟着他走了一阵，又问，“她为什么喜欢去那儿？”

“原来您不知道啊。”Hans惊讶道，“她的视力比普通哨兵强得多，所以不需要望远镜和电子仪器也能在宇宙里看到远处的星球。她喜欢去那儿，是因为在那儿能清楚地看见暗淡蓝点。”

“……暗淡蓝点，指的是地球吗？”

“是的。”Hans按下天台的楼层数，“您知道朋友在约定时间没赶来时的那种感觉吗？就跟那种感觉差不多。在我看来，她像是在等人。”然后他笑笑，“现在看来她过去也的确是在等人。”

他说得一点没错。Anna只有在那时候会露出一副干净的面容、坦率的神情和平视的目光。她往常所为自己设下的帷幕只会在那时候褪去。她眼睛不露光芒、不声不响，表情却沉醉得失神。她像是等待戈多里的主人公，在一个荒诞的世界里望着空无的宇宙，守着自己的信仰。

找话题一向不是Elsa所擅长的，因此像现在这样，和Anna一起默默无闻地呆在天台也是她从未想象过的事。这沉默像把刀子一样穿透在她们之间，强迫她们成为彼此的旁观者。Anna手拿着一团黏糊糊的三明治——Elsa听Hans说这就是他们寻常的午餐——有一句没一句地试图跟她搭话。

“复健……我是说，物理治疗还好吗？”Anna问道，“这些天我有点忙，就没来得及去陪着你。”

恐怕不是“有点忙”。她不愿议论别的，也不愿议论自己。而Elsa却从她的同事那儿知道她已经好些时候没合眼了。

“嗯，都很顺利。”

“那可太好了！看呀，你已经可以自己走路了。”Anna脸上浮现出往日那种难以形容的笑容。Elsa重新审视它，却发现自己原来怀念它已经到了一种无法克制的地步。

“你看，我说什么呢？一切都会没事的。”

胡扯，胡扯。Elsa觉得心里有个声音在这么呼喊着。它告诉她，她妹妹先前那受了伤的语气和眼神分明不是这么说的。她踌躇着，这声音像一股波浪，她只得听任它涌过她的全身，征服她的自制、理性，还有伦理。它清晰可闻地告诉她，她想谈的并不是这个。

“你最近……你最近好像很忙。是Frost为难你了吗？还是遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

Anna朝她眨眨眼，“你说什么呐？能有什么麻烦？”然后热情的女孩露齿一笑，“我过得快活着呢。我就在你身边，哪儿也不会去的。”

Elsa斟酌着，小心翼翼道，“Hans说，他们给你发来了一个任务，让你立刻启程。”

果不其然，Anna的脸色微微一僵，却转瞬之间恢复到了先前那般生动，“都是小事，我很快就能完成。”

“有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“没有。”Anna答得很快，又像是生怕这样生硬的拒绝损了姐姐的自尊似的补充道，“并不是什么大事，你放心。”

“Anna，你可以相信我。”

她的话引得Anna吃吃地笑起来。Anna将手里的最后一口三明治吞了下去，然后含糊不清地说道，“谢谢你，姐姐。”她叫了她姐姐，可Elsa却鲜有地难以察觉这其中的真心实意，“只是我的工作，我的责任都是不能分担给你的。”

然后Anna又郑重其事地说，“谢谢你来看我。”

在她的印象里、在所有人的印象里，大部分时候Anna都是吊儿郎当地开着无关紧要的玩笑，用轻松愉快的诙谐语句令所有人的身心都放松下来。Anna很少这么正儿八经地朝她说话，可这句话却使她更加地愧疚——在这之前她从没来过Anna上班的地方，她甚至很少询问Anna经历过的事。

她忽然意识到，她好像总是在缺席Anna的人生。

“等等，你怎么能擅自跑来这儿！”Anna恍然大悟的模样像是突然想起了医生的叮嘱，皱起眉教训她，“这时候你该休息的！我记得他们给你安排了复健检查，不就是在这段时间吗？”

“Anna，我已经好很多了——”

“这怎么行！”Anna的语调逐渐激烈，“我叫人送你回去！Hans那个混蛋，怎么还能把你这么送上来。”

“我很担心你。”

她终于说出口了。

“我知道Frost他们对你下达的任务。”

Anna惊愕地盯着她，“你早就知道了。”那声调变得愈发呆板，“原来你早就知道了呀。”Anna像是在自言自语，“我还以为……”她顿了顿，“没什么，这是我应做的。这是我的责任。我都知道。”

然后她极为隐忍、又极尽缠绵地抬眼看了眼Elsa，“原本我是想等你好了之后再走的。你恢复得比医生预料的快……所以我想，也许你已经不需要其他人的照顾了。”

也不需要她的搅扰。

Anna犹豫地转了转眼睛，“所以，我很快就要启程了。”

一路上Elsa的脑子里都像是卡了带的复读机一般重复播放着Anna的那一句话。她走出电梯、路过一个又一个的办公室、与无数穿着同样制服的航天员擦肩而过。

“这是我应做的。这是我的责任。”

她本该万分理解这句话的。若是放在往常，这简直称得上一个军人的圣经。责任，又是责任。责任让人戴上镀金的帽子，变得崇高无比，所有身负重任的人都为了这个简单的字眼拼了性命，却很少有人会反问其中真正蕴含的意义。而现在，这份责任很快就要带着Anna从她的指间溜走了，她也许从今往后再也没有机会和自己的妹妹像现在这样在一起对话了。她不禁惶惑地想着，难道从一开始不就是她下定了决心吗？怎么到了现在她又无端端地反悔了？

她和Anna这一生都承担着责任，对于“大部分”的责任、对于人类的责任。责任迫使她们分开，又滑稽地让她们重聚。她们几乎从来没为她们自己考虑过什么，她们的一生都在马不停蹄地奔波。

她往大门口走的脚步停了下来。忽然之间，她不愿再与Anna背道而驰了。那些存在于她心中许多年的深明大义突然变得模糊了起来。她的身子脱离了她心智的控制，于是她转过身，脑袋空空地往回走。大厅里的几个研究人员朝她投来困惑的目光，似乎对她行为的前后冲突而感到惊异。她什么都没管，只顾着往回走。

就在这时，铺满隔热板的地面缓慢地颤动起来。一开始所有人都以为这只是这颗星球的震颤，而隔一会儿，毫无征兆拉响的警报声却一下子戳破了隐约弥漫的恐慌。Elsa惊讶地回过头，却看见巨大的玻璃窗外是一片红光。有什么东西朝这儿袭过来了。

第一个闪过她脑海的念头是一个简简单单的名字。Anna。她得找着Anna。

她狠狠一怔，逆着逐渐发狂的人流朝后疾步走去。她的速度很慢，却不被任何阻挡她的力量所影响。

黑与红的交界线上有一道弧形的光线，由细变粗，由暗变亮，那道光来得很快，拖着的一条大尾巴白得耀眼。它所到之处激起了好几团爆炸产生的蘑菇云，接连而来的是无数巨响，震耳欲聋，一下子将它运行时发出的呼啸声盖过。一节又一节、一片又一片，鳞次栉比的高楼缓慢地炸出了碎片，钢筋像捅破皮肤的针从坍塌的混凝土里冒出来。

人真的无法反抗厄运吗？

听到动荡的Anna一溜烟地冲到了楼下。眼前高耸着的电力塔轰隆隆地冒出白烟和淡淡的火光，大地被震得摇摇晃晃，颠簸不已。几架观测机在起飞时被这地震搞得乱糟糟，伴随而来的是越来越亮的、宛如晨曦的光，绝望却稀稀落落地随之蔓延。

“突袭！是突袭！保护白塔！打开粒子炮！”

人们在尖叫，散乱的脚步声近乎踩碎了她的心。

“所有人——撤出楼！驾驶员立即就位！待命的战舰立刻起飞！”

她该走了。而在所有人都在朝外涌的时候，她看见一个身影向她踉踉跄跄地直奔而来。

“黑种兽来了！——”

有人在声嘶力竭地嚎叫。与此同时，那个拼了命向她靠近的人也被挤到了另一端去。刹那间外头万炮齐鸣，隆隆的声响像风琴一样振聋发聩地奏鸣。那个人的呐喊近乎被这窒息的巨响给湮没。

“开火！快点开火！”

“Anna！——”

“三点钟方向！它们来了！”

人群惊慌失措，Anna无论怎么转头都是涌动的后脑勺。她被过激的人流晃得晕头转向，却被这声呼唤牵住了神智——无论外面的爆炸声多么的刺耳，周围是多么的喧嚣，她始终听见这个声音。她甚至能听见里头酝酿着的啜泣和泪水，这个人好像在哽咽。

“快跑呀！它们朝这边来了！”

“Anna！Anna！——”

“没有就位的驾驶员快点就位！”

那个人大喊着，不得不提高音量用尽全力来抵抗这一片嘈杂。她该走了。可是她却还是尽可能地等在原地。她循声望去，终于在一团一团朝她远去的后脑勺的海洋里找到了声音的主人——Elsa在人山人海里挣扎着朝她行来，泪如雨下地凝望着她。

Elsa还在喊着什么，但她事到如今已经什么都听不见了。四周只剩下嗡嗡的声响，世界是白痴的呓语，无意义又吵闹的一切终于彻底地盖过了Elsa的声音。她真的该走了。

“Elsa！我在这儿！”

“我听见啦！但我得走啦！——”她朝她大喊，“我得走了！我该走了！”

她已经使出了足够的力气，但她的声音单薄又虚弱，淹没在来往的人群和炮火里。

“你听见了吗？你回去吧！你快点回去吧！我得走啦！我一会儿就回来！晚些时候就来找你！”

她朝Elsa挥了挥手。广播里也开始催促驾驶员在驾驶舱集合。她实在是不能再拖下去了，于是她很快地扒开人海，找着了一条脱身的路。她的背影逐渐远离了Elsa，最后连那一点碎屑似的影子都被川流不息的人流吞没。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

Anna在离地万尺高的地方带领一个五人组成的先锋小队盘旋，透过刮痕累累的玻璃窗向下望。除去炮火连天的响动和断壁残垣的建筑物，每一次任务归来时，眼前都会是相似的景色。在一片灯火辉煌中，穿着隔热服的人群是像密密麻麻的蚂蚁穿梭其间。

“一号机报告，一千米处发现小型黑种兽舰体，完毕。”

“二号机三号机从两侧并进，四号机跟随我，随时准备支援，完毕。”

“二号机收到。”

“三号机收到。”

四号机的驾驶员迟迟没吱声，Anna耐心地等了一会儿，问道，“四号机？”

“啊……是的，四号机收到。”

是个菜鸟，Anna心知肚明，接着说，“你很紧张？”

“……长官，”年轻男人的声音听起来带着难以控制的颤抖，“我是驾驶星际贸易运输机的驾驶员，这是我第一次……第一次参与战争。”

通讯频道一片沉默，隔了好一阵一号机的驾驶员开口了，“我也是。我是客机机长。我只是偶尔会看看军事频道。”

Anna突然意识到，在这一小支队伍里只有她一个人勉强称得上上过战场、战胜过死亡。这几个或冷静或慌张或恐惧的人对有关战役的知识恐怕只停留在分列行进、向左转、向右转、按下发射炮弹的按钮。

她捂着额头头疼了一会儿，又从一阵短促的绝望地打起精神。这种特殊情况本就是一个谜，军队不可能在这么短的时间内做出反应，所以最前线的队伍都是些虚张声势的傻帽，这没什么好稀奇的。

“别担心，新人，没什么好怕的。”她说道，“每个人都是这么过来的。”这话冒出嘴里时她才察觉到其中的似曾相识。

那是她第一次跟着部队执行任务。他们在返程的途中被星际土匪打了劫，二十多个士兵被走投无路地逼得只能退到一个尚未开辟过的星球上，多亏了这些土匪良心大发的慈悲，他们还保留了一部分的粮食和双份的香烟。

“战事平静的时候就会有这种家伙冒出来。”一个年轻咬牙切齿地把香烟踩灭，“操他妈的，这帮废物东西除了趁火打劫什么都不会。”

另一个打扮得像个嬉皮士的哨兵笑了，“这就是人类社会啊，小子。”

那儿遍布着各种各样类似于地球的昆虫的生物。在那个星球上停留的一段时间内，他们每个人身上都有着几百只虱子似的小虫，它们的身体很硬，只有用指甲才能把它们彻底掐死。

所有人都在有一句没一句地聊天，其中一个普通人老大叔跑去沙地里挖出了几只虫子塞进了嘴里充饥，而年轻哨兵却斜看着他，一脸作呕地说道，“如果现在一下子世界和平了，你还吃得下这玩意儿吗？”

“不可能有和平的。”年长的大叔简短地回答。

“哈！”哨兵轻笑一声，“没有和平，那我们在这儿坚持些什么？”

“坚持什么？当然是离开这儿了。怎么，小伙子，你想在这儿活上一辈子？”

“我们可不一定能离开这儿。”

这时候他们的长官终于从机舱里走了出来。Mulan Hua，臭名昭著了的刻薄冷静，典型亚洲人的一板一眼。这黑眼睛的亚裔女性坚毅的脸庞上映出一片暖烘烘的火光，绑成马尾的黑发遍布着脏兮兮的灰土。她不动声色地环视了一圈这帮胡搅蛮缠在一起的士兵，说道，“别再吵了。有这个闲工夫斗嘴还不如多休息一阵。我们总会回去的。”

然后她转过身来看了看蜷缩在一旁的Anna，“你还好吧？”

Anna点点头，“是的，长官。”

“别担心。”Mulan在她身边坐下，“没什么好怕的，大家都在这儿。”然后她递给Anna一个只剩下两口的肉罐头，“吃点东西吧。”

Anna勉强一笑，“我没事，长官。这个就给需要的人吃吧，我不饿。我什么忙都帮不上，吃了也没用。”

“就是！长官，她是个新人。”年轻哨兵自以为是地出声道，“什么都不会，只是个拖后腿的家伙而已。”

Mulan侧过脸瞥了他一眼，“我跟你说话了吗？”然后她又转过身看向Anna，“勇敢点，这没什么好怕的，填饱肚子，我们总能回家。每个人都是这么过来的。”

那时候Anna作为一个新入门的驾驶员简直被吓坏了，是Mulan一直不停地同她说话才让她的焦躁不安得以平息。这份恩惠在现在看来却显得滑稽，带领她真正进入这个残酷世界、千方百计鼓舞她、逼迫她前行的人是Mulan，而提交让她退伍并且永不能入伍的申请、在申请书上签下姓名的人也是Mulan。

她曾经恨死了Mulan。她一度认为Mulan是阻扰她进入军队、让她与Elsa相聚的祸害之一。一直到Mulan在被遣去更前线的星球、完成更危险的任务前夕，与先前的战友们相聚，开了一整晚的酒会，她对Mulan的看法才有了些微的动摇。

那天晚上每个人都喝得酩酊大醉，Mulan也不例外。那个面如冰霜的女哨兵的脸上第一次露出的惘然，Anna循着她的目光望去，却只看到宇宙中一小块黑洞洞的真空。毫无理由地，她们傻乎乎地久久观看星河运转，一看就是好一阵子。

“你讨厌我吗，Anna？”Mulan突然出声。

“讨厌？为什么这么说？我怎么会讨厌你？”只是也喜欢不起来罢了，Anna心想。她终归是恨不起Mulan来。若是Mulan没有禁止她入伍，她或许真的会对这位对她教导有方的长官感恩戴德。

“我申请了你永生不能入伍，不能参军。你知道为什么吗？”

她的话使Anna心底的那份怨怼死灰复燃。Anna禁不住顺着她的话问道，“为什么？”

在一片柔和的灯光映照下，面色红润的亚裔女人宁静地望着她，“你很善良，Anna。”

你太善良。哪怕危难在前，你也会让无辜的士兵们先走一步，哪怕饥荒袭遍，你也会把最后一口粮食送给羸弱的幼儿。你还什么都没意识到，你不知道你像是一丁点永远不知道生命是那么微不足道的火星，只顾着和死神的势力拼命。你一直不明白，你这样的人只能在童话故事里才会有美好结局，人类身上其实并不具备奇迹所必须的条件的，你只会赔上自己的性命去试图实现一个无人能及的理想。

“你很善良，你太善良，Anna。”

Mulan在那一个黑夜里对她说的话成为了她心中永远珍藏的写照。Mulan在说完这一席话后又颤巍巍地坐在了椅子上，笑着对她说，“我不知道你是为了什么在前进。但我知道，如果放任你这么下去，总有一天你会受不了的，Anna。你太善良，也太偏执。”

在她说这句话的时候，高高的宇宙中繁星点点，拂晓开始降临。在太阳升起的昏暗光线中，Mulan脸颊的轮廓展现在她面前，映出了她黑沉沉的美梦。

她终于从这一句话中彻底听到了自己的去处。但她从不畏惧，从不退缩，如果真的有了令她美梦成真的机会，她一定会做对的。

只是若Mulan现在还是她的上司，他们也不至于沦陷到这进退两难的地步。她已经几个世纪都没真正跟战场打过交道了，现在竟然还得拖着几个对事态一无所知的笨蛋。

这次小规模的炮击也是开门不利。敌舰的数量压倒性地碾压了他们，Anna不得不带着几个队员在烟幕中东躲西闪、不断盘旋穿行，几个菜鸟已经最大程度上地抓着机会的尾巴击落了几十架敌舰，可这终归只是杯水车薪。

“该死的。”Anna叫道，“这玩意儿就没什么弱点之类的吗？”

“嗯……好像对黑种兽弱点的研究都停留在理论阶段。”三号机回话了，“《战争记录仪》里头写过，若是人类能钻到黑种兽的肚子、或是母舰里面，说不定有戏。”

“胡说什么呐！谁敢钻到那恶心东西的肚子里？”沉默已久的二号机开口了。

“……那、那总有解剖学家干过吧？”一号机踌躇地问道。

“谁会想要解剖这种东西？”四号机说，“怕是塞到你手里，你都不敢有动作。”

“所以先前从没人试过？连解剖都没有？”Anna觉得这简直不可思议，“他妈的，都过去十几年了，竟然没人试过？这帮人一直吹嘘着的实验牺牲精神呢？”

“长官，有这心思的人还没靠近黑种兽就会被捅成肉渣，有这实力的又往往格外地惜命。至于又有心思又有实力的——恐怕都坐在军事基地里头当指挥家哩！”

“我打赌，白塔里头没有一个少将敢干这件事，就算敢，他也肯定不愿意干这件事。”四号机讥笑道，“你要那几个糟老头子开着战舰把原子弹送到母舰里？做梦吧。”

“真好笑。他们有能力，按道理他们该走在前头。最后倒变成他们坐在最后，等着我们这种废物家伙去前线送死。”

“你懂个屁呐，这才是人类种族一大特色。”

通讯频道里又是一阵长久的寂静，接着二号机吱声了，“我们是不是该问问上头的人，长官？”

他的提议不错，Anna思索着，只是当下她只顾得上躲闪报告上来的炮弹轨迹，并且指挥这四个什么都不懂的新手避免在攻击之余互相撞死彼此。一直到他们杀出一条血路，盲目地靠着瞭望器械和不惜工本的炮弹左右徘徊，都没有一个像样的指挥官联系他们的通讯频道。

难不成他们被抛弃了？在几个瞬间Anna这么想道，但这个念头三两下便被打消了。Elsa不会就这么弃她于不顾的。她估摸了一下时间，这时候Elsa应该被人接回白塔了，却在这么长时间没联系上她，会是在回程的途中出了什么事吗？

于是Anna干脆放弃了保守的迂回战术，靠着滥发火力开路，直捣白塔所在的方位。她毫不在乎他们这副丢人现眼的模样被赤裸裸地摆在正统军队跟前，她的队员也毫不在乎。他们被这场突如其来的灾难折腾得灰头土脸、苟延残喘，这时候哪还顾得上脸面？

她在公共频道里宣读了几遍他们几人的姓名和编号，第一遍没人理会，第二遍有个说话不利索的通讯员接通了，又因为信号时断时续而被挂断。读到第三遍的时候Anna气炸了，不等接线员说话就对着话筒一顿劈头盖脸的大骂。

“操你妈的，你这个什么他妈的垃圾……”

“Anna？”对方还喘着粗气，似乎是跑着来接下这个通讯的，“Anna，是你吗？”

这声音令Anna顿时想找个地把自己埋进去装死，但为了以防自己听错，她又小心地反问道，“Elsa？”

原来Elsa也在找她——疯了似的找她。她的通讯请求被拦截下来时，Elsa正在指挥大厅里将几个办事不济的通讯员一通批评。

战火爆发之后就白塔的人来接走了Elsa，而从她一踏进这间狭长的指挥大厅起，这群身着卡其色军装的军人当即乖乖地全体起立，朝着这位声名远扬的指挥官行注目礼。她杵着肘杖，行走的姿态却全然没有一个残疾人的模样。她轻轻扬了扬下巴，示意所有人三言两语地把当下的状况说完。

她的态度严厉，说的话一针见血、雷厉风行，包括Jack在内的高军衔军官都大吃一惊。这些年他们从没跟地球归来的哨兵直接打过交道。Elsa一向沉默寡言，不轻易彰显自己的情绪，说话时往往充满礼貌的敬语，几乎所有人都把她当成一个性情温和的小绵羊。

各部门的头子都被轮流叫到她跟前。作为指挥官，若是做出轻率的决定，凭一时冲动犯了点小错误都能铸成大错，影响一个军队的命运，所以往往指挥官都会行事谨慎，谨慎到说话前还得拿上纸笔打个草稿，以防止记忆力的衰退影响了他们的判断。

可Elsa不用草稿、不用记清他们的名字。她随口就能讲着命令，列举出他们研究了老半天的种种弱点，并同时给予了相应的补救办法。她坐在高处的一把转椅上，像是个魔术大师在施展魔法，仿佛若是她高兴的话还能轻而易举地扭转时光。

“还有多少炸弹能用？”她问道。

“十万一千吨，长官。”

Elsa接过旁边人递来的水，心里不知在想什么。她的眼神镇静，目光炯炯，这副神色在场的所有人永远都忘不了。

“全部运来仓库。”

几个上校通过加密频道将她的指示发布了下去，才总算有点像样地重新控制了局面，不至于黑种兽一路杀到白塔把他们轰得片甲不留尸骨无存。

这时候Jack从隔壁房间走过来，朝她轻轻摇了摇头，“找不着。”然后他用下巴点了点旁边几个站得端正战战兢兢的通讯员，“他们说已经尽力查过了靠近白塔一万个驾驶员。”

Elsa脸色铁青地看了他一眼，又打量了一旁的通讯员，“一万个？”

“是的，长官，我们刚刚查了最邻近的——”

“你告诉我，你们四个人在从接到命令开始一直到现在什么都没找到？是这个意思吗？”她拼命控制自己才让沙哑的嗓音听上去镇静，“从刚刚其他人给我的报告看来，保护白塔的战舰总数大概是五万架，驾驶员大都是滥竽充数的普通人，伤亡还在增加。”她的表情使他们脊背发寒，“而你们连你们为数不多的几个舰长都找不着？Anna Arendelle——你们前阵子方法用尽想利用的人，现在你们连个影子都找不着，是吗？”

她的话说得慢条斯理，但每一个字都像刺一样扎得人疼。

“怎么不说话？嘴巴被上沾了胶水吗？还是得让我现在就把你们全部革职？”

一阵尴尬的沉默蔓延开，她越是令他们捉摸不透，几个通讯员越是低着脑袋不敢回话。

这时候一个接线员突然匆匆忙忙地站起身朝他们大模大样地打手势，大喊道，“长、长官，Ana……Anna Arendelle请求联络！她朝白塔过来了！”

“Anna，你就不知道给我报个信吗？”Elsa脱口而出道，说完又怕自己质问的语气太重，叹息道，“我会很担心。”

“我也想联系你。”Anna深深地呼吸。Elsa的话令她感到一股温暖和柔和，她的声音立刻便酥软了下来，“这儿太乱了，我几乎挤不进白塔的频道……”

“长官，长官！”她听到Elsa身后有人喊叫着打断了她的话，“它们过来了！”

又是一阵悉悉索索的声音，她猜测是Elsa起身离开了通讯台。

“怎么了？”Elsa问道。

“黑种兽的战舰，它们、它们包围过来了！”

另一端的Anna心头一紧。她连忙看向玻璃窗外，果不其然，一大片黑压压的战舰噼噼啪啪地像闪电一般袭来。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

一艘巨大无比的战舰在离白塔不远处爆炸开来，所有人都在隔热玻璃窗的另一头面色凝重地眼看着它燃烧。它的残骸还在火花飞溅，烧了好久好久才下沉，里头的弹药像盛开的花般不断爆炸。

电光火石之间，一艘赤红色的战舰朝爆炸的中心疾驰而去，又在所有人目瞪口呆的注视下从烟雾缭绕之中驶出，等他们回过神来时却发现它的金属勾爪上多了一个方形的小型舰体。

“那是驾驶舱？”有人不可置信地叫道。

“天呐，那是驾驶舱！”

他们议论纷纷地对着那架战舰指指点点。Elsa注意到那艘战舰鲜红身躯上熟悉的一块钛合金板，她甚至都记得Anna站在临时搭起的脚手架上满身揽绳地走来走去，对着这艘战舰左瞅瞅右看看。

Anna叉着腰不大高兴地嘟囔，“伤情报告公文下来了，修理得要好一阵子了。”

“要多久？”她问。

“我的话，一两周吧。”

“一两周就能让它回到太空去？”

Anna朝她自信地咧嘴一笑，“当然！只有我能办得到。现在我修修补补一下就能凑合着用了。”

Elsa一把拽过通讯台上的麦克风，对着里面失声叫道，“你在干什么，Anna！”她被Anna不要命的举动吓得心脏砰砰地乱跳，简直要蹦出嗓子眼，“万一里面还有弹药没爆炸完怎么办！”

“抱歉，抱歉！”Anna呼哧呼哧地喘着气，还没从刚才的一阵手忙脚乱中缓过来，“但我抓着他了！”

她话还没说完，四周又接连响起了新的轰炸声。她听见Elsa在那边朝人喊道，“把炸药全塞到货舰上去！”一阵混乱中Elsa又朝身旁的人说，“没时间了。”

Elsa也许忘记关掉麦克风了。她想着，却没吱声。

“你要赌一把吗？”是Jack的声音。

Elsa一边指示另一个身陷前线的舰队赶紧撤回，一边忙里偷闲地回应Jack，“还是说你有更好的办法能保证白塔不被黑种兽揍成废墟？”她呼出一口气，“总得有人吸引黑种兽的注意。它们察觉到了我们的指挥中心，那我们也得做出相对的反应去吸引它们的注意力。若是这次失败了，后面的人就会去想别的办法。”

Jack抱着臂叹息，“可我们没有合适的驾驶员。”

她微微一怔，握紧肘杖的手指又紧了几分，“我知道。”

“要不然……”

“不。”Elsa斩钉截铁地打断了他的话，“你想都别想。”

这对话也许只是冰山一角，但一旦联系起先前队伍里的几个菜鸟的对话，Anna却觉得自己发觉到了其中难以察觉的暗涌。

她呆呆地盯着无线电看了一会儿，又看向驾驶舱的外面。她的目光穿越了层层岁月和那份迟疑的感情——Elsa泪汪汪地望着她，脆弱又坚强，靠近却遥远，那目光飘颤而去，像一只小鸟，轻轻降落在她的心里，又颤动着翅膀离去。她曾经对这份爱是那么的迟钝，甚至毫不察觉。

那是一张不屈不挠的脸庞，非常年轻、非常健康，眼睛是深蓝色的，十分明亮，看向她的时候会脸蛋发红。那个人坐在离她很近的地方，裙衣款款，膝头并在一起，安详又慈蔼。

她觉得自己所见的不再是一个Elsa的脸庞，她仿佛看见了许许多多个其它的Elsa，一个长长的系列，像一长串不息的冉冉幽火——百种、千种、万种，每一个Elsa，无数的Elsa的形象生生不灭地展现在她眼前。这千万张脸庞以同一种方式联系在一起，予她爱恋，予她答案。

这一次她会做对的。

她伸手，将通讯频道关掉了，从储物箱里翻出了氧气面罩戴上——过量的氧气一下子激活了哨兵的大脑，她的五感转瞬之间变得病态的敏感。随即她找了一块空地，把先前解救的驾驶员给放在了安全区里。她朝他挥手，隔绝了声音的驾驶舱并不能阻挡她的热情。她笑着喊道，“回去吧！”

那个人满脸污垢地抬起头看她，双手环出一个话筒状的模样，朝她喊叫着什么。

她从他的口型读出了他的话。

你呢？你不回去吗？你的爱人和家人呢？

“我吗？我得保护她呀！”她喊道，“回去吧！快回去吧！你的爱人和你的家人都在等着你啊！”

Elsa真正发现自己失去与Anna的联系时另一端已经早就音讯全无了。她大声地叫来了几个人修复通讯机器的故障，而这几个修理工都齐刷刷地回她道，“这台机器没什么毛病呀，将军。您要不然试试别的频道？”

前面的通讯员喜出望外地朝后报道道，“黑种兽的战舰朝后撤去了！”

他的话引起了一阵欢呼。他们激烈地讨论着原因，愈发有干劲地向底下的士兵下达一个又一个的指令。

“又有战舰撤走了！”

“将军，您方才叫回的舰队到了！”

“白塔得救啦！白塔得救了呀！”

这时候她才反应过来其中的蹊跷——而她又期盼着最好不要是她所想象的那一种蹊跷。

“Jack！”她脸色苍白地呼道，“雷达图！把雷达图调来！还有全息投影，最前线的全息投影也调来！”

她怎么能忘了她？Elsa前所未有地痛恨自己。她一直以为的、只有军事基地能做到的事，却被另一个人做到了——以千吨计算的舰体、以万吨计算的弹药。可她竟然忘了她的妹妹、这个近在眼前的创意家——她妹妹甚至在她面前吹嘘过红龙号最轻的机身和最大量的弹药量，而她竟然在这个节骨眼上将这一切视若无睹、忘得一干二净。

全息投影里的红龙号在一大堆黑种兽的战舰里穿梭，翻转自如地将一堆黑黝黝的战舰引去了死路、又在转眼之间翻转去了别的地方。只是那战舰后面又跟了源源不绝的别的战舰——黑种兽的战舰。这下子就连白塔得救的原因也明朗了起来。

“那是Anna，是吗？”她僵硬地问道。

一旁的少将抿抿唇，犹豫地回答道，“是的。”

“她出去多久了？”

“从断开联系开始，长官。”

Elsa心里一紧，“她战舰的规定航程是多少？”

“将军，我们早就不用航程来计算了。”Jack插话道，“自从离开地球后资源就一直匮乏，等战舰飞到敌人面前，燃料早用光了。你可以想象一下它的燃料库上有个窟窿，折腾不下几下子。”

“给我想办法接通Anna。”Elsa的语气是他们从未见识的气急败坏。

就在这时指挥厅的人纷纷叫了起来，Elsa回过头去，看见一堆人正大惊小怪地盯着全息投影看。

投影机器里的红龙号垂直俯冲，旋即直线上升，肆无忌惮地挥霍着所剩无几的燃料在空中翻筋斗，而无论它怎么飞、飞到哪儿、路线多么刁钻，它的后头始终跟着一大批黑种兽的战舰。它越是拼了命地加速冲向黑种兽母舰，越是有更多的小型战舰循声而至。到最后它渺小的舰体后面已经聚成了一股由黑色舰体凝聚成的暴风，它们疯了似地朝它开火以保证母舰的安全。

白塔指挥大厅里的所有人都目不转睛地望着全息投影里的红龙号。它随心所欲地转弯、疾飞、急刹、俯冲，像鹰一样快速自由。

“原来是它呀！”他们惊叹道，“是它引走了它们吗？”

“这简直不可思议。这真是人类能驾驶得了的战舰？”有人喃喃道。

它不断摆脱追军，又不断引来新的敌人，每开火一次就像一个舞蹈家一样跃开一次。

“这是个奇迹。”有人像个梦游者似的咕哝。

转眼间红龙号已经吸引了超过六成的黑种兽战舰的注意力，有更多的黑色战舰从包围白塔的行列里掉头朝它所在的方位飞去。

“它们还在撤离！又有一个小队单位的战舰撤离了！”

大厅里每个人都屏住了呼吸，聚精会神地注视着它。这份注视里头又逐渐包含了越来越多的期待，它每击落一次战舰他们便会欢呼一声，欢呼声又慢慢变作了欢欣鼓舞的呐喊。

“这真是太厉害了！”

“加油！加油呀！击落它们！”

那么多人、无数的人都在为这振奋人心、绝境反击的一刻热血沸腾，而只有Elsa一动不动地攥着肘杖的把手，直盯着雷达上红龙号闪烁的绿光，仿佛这场吵闹与她毫无关系。她的世界始终保持着一片奇特的寂静。只有她一人，孤零零地站在狂欢的边缘，静默地凝望那正在完成一件重大使命的战舰。

她不敢深究，可她又忍不住去深究。在这一刻她只希望她对Anna的了解足够多，多到哪怕天各一方、胜过语言的交流，她都能知道Anna究竟想做什么。而红龙号每靠近黑种兽母舰一分，她的心便往下沉去一分。

一直到那一枚枚的炮弹炸碎了他们的视线，连同投影像都一同暗了下来，Elsa终于按捺不住地开始朝外走。

有士兵注意到了她的动静，惊愕地叫道，“长官？您这是去哪儿？”

“准备一台战舰。”

没人有动作——没人敢有动作。他们朝着彼此打眼神，却始终一动不动地杵在原地。Jack和几个少将察觉到了不对劲，也朝这边走来。

“将军，您要去哪儿？”

其中只有Jack露出了恍然大悟的的神情，不过那脸色并没有转晴，反倒一下子变得更加的肃穆。

“不，不，”Jack上前，“你不能走，这儿需要你。”他摇摇头，薄薄的嘴角向下弯着，那军服底下的肌肉丰满，孔武有力，脸上深刻的线条在这时候流露出果断，“你绝不能走。你走了，白塔马上就会完蛋。这颗星球不能没有白塔。”

Elsa盯着他看了一会儿，那眼神令他情不自禁地感到一阵寒颤。

“你知道我得走的。”

“你去了有什么用！”Jack觉得自己简直是在跟一个偏执症晚期的患者叫话，“你现在还是个瘸子，说不定连驾驶座都坐不下去！你去了有什么用！”

Elsa摇了摇头，“你知道她对我有多重要。”

“所以这颗星球就不重要了吗？那些人都需要你。和一个宇宙相比，和大部分的人类相比，一条命是那么的微不足道啊！你不是这么不识大体的人，将军。”

她看了看外面，又看了看他。他的模样那么焦急，仿佛这一切都是迫在眉睫似的。

“你拦不住我。”她轻声说。

空气里结出一层飘渺的雪花——他们已经几万年没见识过雪花了，这时却完全没心思去欣赏这美景，因为这温和可亲的雪花没过一会儿就变作了起伏的冰霜，Elsa在这风暴的中心，环视四周试图靠近她的人。

“你们都拦不住我。”

随着她话语的起伏，周围凝出了更多的冰晶，而从那冰雪中央破壳而出的是一头龙。它摇头晃脑地看清了眼前的人们，结着一层霜的吐息令所有人都退避三舍。

而就在这剑拔弩张的一刻，通讯机器突然响了起来。尖锐的铃铃声在一片寂静里吸引了在场所有人的注意。

“去接。”Elsa说道。于是最近的一个通讯员连滚带爬地冲上去，按下了通话按钮。

“Elsa？”

Elsa的身子被这声呼唤给震住了。她瘦瘦的肩胛挺拔起来，将外衣轻轻撑开了。她整张脸的肌肉都在颤抖，像是被一种永恒的孤独给击碎了。

Anna没听到回应，于是又问了一遍，“Elsa？你在那儿吗？”

那声音像是与她隔了一条银河般遥远，可她却拼了命地朝那边疾步走去，肘杖被她扔去了一边，这时候她甚至痛恨它所带来的迟缓和刻板。

“Anna？”她本能地向前走，顾不得右腿的疼痛，一踉跄几乎是扑在了通讯机器上，“Anna？是你吗？是你在说话？”

“嘿，Elsa。”被氧气面罩盖过的声音意外地深沉柔和，像是音质圆润的风琴，Elsa却觉得这声音狠狠地撞着她的脊柱，声波在她的大脑里震动、冲击。

“你在哪？”她喑哑地问，“你在哪儿，Anna？”

那一头沉默了一阵，这间歇在此时此刻显得那么的意味深长。Elsa的手指颤抖地扶稳了摇摇欲坠的麦克风，她却觉得她实际上扶稳的是自己战栗的心。

“你想干什么？”

“我没事的。”

“你是想自己去送死吗？”

“Elsa，我没有——”

“你知不知道你也许会死在那儿！你知道什么是死吗！Anna！”

Anna久久凝神注视着眼前连天的战火，“我有话想跟你说。”

Elsa从那毫无知觉的嗓音里探出了真相，那一刻衰老、疲惫与绝望像藤蔓一样缠住了她，她只感觉到痛。她痛得失去了对语言的控制，“不，别说了……”

“有些事我不去做、有些话我不去说，我会后悔一辈子的，Elsa。也许我会让你难堪，也许我会让你不知所措，但是对不起，Elsa，”Anna轻轻地笑了，“我就是这样的人。”

“别说了。”

“我爱你。”

这场前言不搭后语的对话戛然而止了。

“别说了，Anna……”Elsa伏在通讯机器上头，哭得不能自已。Anna的声音让她疯狂，而她却不能疯狂。她闭上了眼双眼，不想再去看这一切了。

“Elsa，我爱你。”Anna又重复了一遍，“如果再给我一次机会，我会再爱你一次。如果再给我千千万万次机会，我就会爱你千千万万次。”

“别说了，Anna！”眼泪是一只蘸水的笔，将她的漆黑的视线揉成了模模糊糊的一团，“你回来，Anna，我会想办法的，无论发生什么，我都会想办法的。你回来——”

她的声线越拔越高，到最后都快成了语无伦次悲痛欲绝的嘶吼。冰龙心疼她，垂下脖子，弯曲了翅膀，将她护在怀里。

她声音大得几乎不再给Anna发言的机会，“你回来！你回来把你想说的都说给我听——”

“我也想，我也有好多话还没告诉你。可是我们偶尔也不得不面对一下现实，你说呢？”Anna答道，“希望我没有让你难堪，也许我该建个加密的通讯频道只把这些话说给你一个人听……但我想有更多的人听到这一刻。”

Elsa捂住了嘴，于是眼泪又浸进了她的指缝。

那从通讯频道中传来的声音显得十分失真，却忽然轻松、带上了笑意。那语气里充满了胜利的喜悦。

“我想让所有人都知道，我的这一生过得很幸福。”

她的话说完了，红龙号的通讯系统也在她话音落下的时候随着机翼的破碎被切断。这个在她生命中意义最为重大的一刻终于圆满结束。她想，或许重来一次、或者再给她几次机会，她还有好多好多话要告诉Elsa，然而她又扪心自问，她的声音也许会消逝与茫茫宇宙，她的性命也许会毁坏陨灭在星际银河，但这又有什么关系？

在过去的每一个瞬间里，Elsa都在以身作则地教育她、对她重复着同一句话，“也许有一天你会明白为什么我必须得做这件事。”起初她痛恨这句话，到后面变得麻木，最后却隐隐发觉了其中的真相，其实这压根算不上什么真相，只是一个人对另一个人的爱胜过了爱他自己而已。这份渺小的爱又使人伟大、拥有抵御苦难的力与心。在所有人看起来Elsa都是那个保护了世界的英雄，现在她终于明白，也许并非如此，一开始的时候Elsa或许根本就没想到守护全人类这一层意义。在这一切源头开始时的那一瞬间，她的姐姐只是希望她能平平安安、一世幸福。

原来这世上压根没有什么高度的智慧，也没有最简单的天真幼稚。每个人都是在尽情地享受刹那间的快乐，每一份回忆都是一朵小小的花，每一次嬉戏都是花瓣上的露珠，它们养育了花的成长。而当她真真正正地回过头去时，终于发现脚下早就鲜花开遍荒野，Elsa的身影倒映在光溜溜的露珠上面，容光焕发、光明遍满。

这一次她做对了，她心想。她的手慢慢地放下来，将驾驶杆一推到底。红龙号应着她的动作发出轰隆隆的震动，像一颗坠落的流星一般划破黑色的天，往深不见底的黑暗处咆哮着奔去。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

她是个好将军、是个好哨兵，但从来都不是个好姐姐。

Elsa一直都知道。她会拥抱Anna，却总是躲躲藏藏，对Anna的恳求置之不理。她会说我爱你，却总是沉默，荒唐地沉默，对每一场大吵大闹熟视无睹。她努力地奔向Anna，却又总是转身，反反复复地转身。

——她转过身，沿着黑黝黝的道路向前迷茫地走，又想找个什么地方坐下来。她在途中问自己，她该走到哪儿去？然后她又想到，如果这时候她停下来，身后的人们就没有未来了，Anna也没有未来了。那就沿着这条路走吧，可这条路又哪里算得上是一条路？她的军靴在泥地里踩得啪叽作响，而她还在亡羊补牢地告诉自己，没关系的，时间还早，Anna还年轻，未来还长，总有一天她会将这令人绝望的一切和盘托出，她再也不会有所隐瞒了。

那些她倾注了一生的道义、积极向上的信念，终究只是一场在他人面前摊开的一幅美妙幻景。毁了她的美梦的其实压根不是这个世界，而是她自己的瞻前顾后、举棋不定。她一直以为自己是为战争而生的，她的力量、她的意志，都是为了去抗衡人类所不可抗衡的黑暗而生的。可在这一切走向尽头时，她却草草发觉她是多么的自视甚高。

载着她飞翔的巨兽发出一声咆哮，在隆隆的哀嚎声中，蘑菇云形状的烟雾从远方震颤着席卷而来，振聋发聩的爆炸声牢牢地固定在了她的脑海里。无数黑种兽的小型战舰在她前方坠落，像一场黑色的雨。  
“将军，将军，快点回来吧！”Jack还在通讯器里头大喊，“没有用了。没有用了。都结束了。Anna成功了。”

她一动也不动，他的话像刀一样在重复地、机械地搅动她的心脏。她觉得自己的脑门好像要给炸开了。她缩在冰龙的脊背上，僵呆着。而这头巨兽还在一往无前地穿过层层灰色烟雾，朝着爆炸的中心飞去。

你在哪儿？

她一动也不动。蓝鲸星上的沙尘刮着她的皮肤，而她的精神也正与某种质地坚硬的东西相抗衡。

你在哪儿？你在哪儿？你在哪儿？

她毫不退让，尽管Jack的话像是打在她脸上的一记耳光，尽管所有人的劝阻都像鞭笞在她身上的鞭子。她的眼泪顺着面颊往下流，但她毫不退让，依然坚持着僵直着后背。

可在这一片燃烧着的土地上她什么都看不见、什么都听不到。通讯器里头所有人都在惊叫：这可是史上人类第一次逼退黑种兽，这是多么伟大的一个时刻啊！这是多么值得人铭记的一次战役啊！

冰龙在逐渐下沉的黑种兽母舰上头盘旋。她举起了一只手，紧抱额头，脸上刻着悲恸的深沟。她意识到她已经不再是过去那个无所不能的哨兵了。在这铺天盖地的烈焰前面，她像玻璃一样在命运铁硬的恶意上碰得粉碎。她必须投降、必须有人来帮助她。她意识到了，她在逐渐屈服。

“将军……”Eugene的声音从通讯器里传来，“将军。”

他只是哽着声音叫了她两声，她却一下子明白了他想说什么。

“我会找到她的。”

“您怎么找到她？”

“就像从前一样。”

“可您已经不是从前的您了。”

Elsa沉默了。

“您……已经不是哨兵了，将军。”Eugene还是说了出来，哪怕真相残忍得他们双方都难以面对，“您什么都听不到、什么都看不见。您是知道的，将军。”说到最后，连他自己都说不下去了，“您找不到她的。而且她甚至，很可能已经……”

她找不着Anna的，她怎么可能凭着这副破破烂烂的身子找到Anna？说到底，她也不过是一如既往地自以为是，她闯了出来，一意孤行地跑到火海里面，面对着火红的光芒束手无策。

Anna会在火里吗？她胆战心惊地想。若是Anna真的在火里，那等到救援队真正就位时，她找到的会是一团烧得面目全非的灰烬吗？她的头上重新冒出了汗水，淌到了眼皮上。她把它抹干净，憔悴地望向远方。

但她绝不顺从。那些隐隐约约、令她措手不及的厄运是绝不能把她击碎的。她像铁，像燧石，一双眼里全是泪水，但里面又闪耀着色彩斑斓的金色亮光，无论是多么孤独、多么没有希望，她都还是打着颤地面对着它们。一开始只是她镇静了下来，到后来冰龙也镇静了下来，连那深重的呼吸都变浅了，不那么扣人心弦了。

紧接着，它张开了双翼——就如同它与Elsa还在地球上作战时，它精疲力竭又虚弱，简直连头都抬不起来，可每当Elsa身陷险境时，它依然会义无反顾地将骨骼拉扯到极限，将利爪挣扎着扬起——它像是一头巨象愤怒地朝着那些想掠夺他们的生命、他们的文明、他们的崇高灵魂的猎人们举起了象鼻。它吼叫着，暴风之中有一层冰晶的吐息从它的嘴里喷涌而出，覆盖了大地。

冰雪蔓延开来，埋葬了一望无际的烈火。漫天飞舞的雪花美得像是一个支离破碎的梦，而Elsa正站在这场梦的正中央。在突如其来的寂静之中，她意识不清地回过头——冥冥之中有股引力牵引着她回头——接着她凝神去听，除却石块坠落的声音，在某个刹那间她仿佛真的听见了Anna浅浅的呼吸声。

Anna睁开眼的时候，面前只剩下一个光怪陆离的黑色世界。从这一团又一团的残垣断壁中她判断出自己准是坠机了，而不是来到了天国。氧气面罩不在身边，她只得简单地给自己做基本的身体评估。她的五脏六腑都没有缺席，脑袋除了骨头被砸得阵阵发疼外也还算平安无事。做完这一系列检查后，她才长吁一口气——她竟然还能活着从爆炸中心飞出来！

这简直是史上最乌龙的一次自爆。Anna想着。又回顾起自己先前那番大演说家才会有的言辞，一时间又懊悔起来，她那些话会不会伤透了Elsa的心？但这的确怪不得她，就连她自己都忘记了早在出发去狮子星前她就给红龙号的驾驶舱加固了一层防御屏障，不然她恐怕会被自己运过去的万吨炸药轰得渣都不剩。

她伏在石块上，草率地抹了把脸，下意识地想起身，却发现大半个身子都动弹不得。她这才发现她的身上还压着一块巨石，而她的身子每动一下，这魔鬼似的钛合金板便毫不犹豫地发出声响，在她放松下来时又和岩石一起压回她的脊背，嗬嗬的响声像是患了支气管炎的病人吐出粘痰时的声音。

若她始终呆在这儿，不过一会儿她就会被闷死的，而又因为她先前那自作聪明的通话，Elsa准以为她已经死了，说不定这会儿还在白塔把那帮哨兵骂得狗血淋头。她只得把希望寄托在白塔的救援队上面。  
她被这一前一后的石板压得疼得厉害，缺氧状态下她每喘一次气都是一场没完没了的折磨。她尝试了好几次，背上的重物依旧矗立不动。到最后她还是放弃了，开口大喊出声。

“有人吗？”

她喊了几声，没过一会儿便大汗淋漓。灰尘呛了她一嘴，引起几阵咳嗽，一停下来，她又催促着自己向上呐喊。

“有人吗！”

很快，这场她与引力的拉锯战令她越来越深地陷入痛苦和绝望之中。她越来越累，呼吸越来越闷。在不透光的、窒息的黑暗里，那些所谓的勇气和决心都是无济于事的，她的信仰找不到任何可以呼吸的空气，就快要成为一堆碎片。

她好像快死了。Anna恐惧地想。这恐惧是任何人在面对死亡的时候都会产生的。她的手漫无目的地摸索着双臂所能及的地方，痴呆地挖着一座给自己的坟墓，仿佛再也没有动力能让她振作起来，也没有肩负让她振奋的使命。她好像快死了。

这一刻难以名状的惧怕淹没了她。是的，她出奇地害怕着死亡，只要一想到要与这世界作别，她便感觉疼痛万分的身子瑟瑟发抖起来。她当真要死在这儿了？死在一个连名字都没有的、黑黝黝的、无人察觉的石堆里？——无人察觉，Elsa也找不着她。这时候她才反应过来，她真正畏惧着的并非死亡，而是分别。

分别，和这个世界的分别，和Elsa的分别。她感到一阵口干舌燥，胃里痉挛，心头也涌起一股忧伤。若她再不做些什么、再不反抗些什么，她就要与这一切分别了。而在她死后，战争也只是会无止境地打下去，没有安全，没有希望，她和她的姐姐什么都没有。

她得起来。这个念头在她脑海里缓慢地拼凑起来。她得起来，她必须得起来。

有一朵六角形的雪花默不作声地从参差的缝隙中飘下、降落到她的肩膀上。

“Anna，起来。”

她自言自语道，小心翼翼地抓着手边的一条钢筋。她猛地挣扎着用力了一下，背上的石块却纹丝不动。

“起来，起来。”

又有一朵六角形的雪花飘渺地落下来了，它静静地在她被火焰烧过的手背上融开，化作水滴回望着她。她凝视它，也凝视自己在其中的倒影。

“起来，Anna，起来。你能行的。”

她的喉咙发干，红色和黑色的星星点点在她的眼前狂飞乱舞，但是她仍咬紧了牙关，顽强地撑起了身子。她在咆哮，像一头迷惘的野生动物一样咆哮，她身子里一直以来蜉蝣着的的孤独、愤怒、失望、抗争在里头角逐爆发。

成山的巨石被撼动了。她的呐喊惊天动地得简直像是来自另一个次元。血液在她的血管里乱窜、耗尽生命力地奔涌，她察觉到哨兵初次觉醒时才会有的力量。在无垠的黑暗里，这股摇摆不定的惊人力量帮助她一下子掀翻了压在她身上的战舰残骸和乱石堆。

漫天烟尘终于散去后，她终于重新看见了焦灼的日光。而她吃惊地发现，在她双脚之下的并非坑坑洼洼的红色岩石，而是被层层冰霜覆盖着的、烧焦了的废墟。她再抬头，随即望见一头冰蓝色的巨龙在温静的阳光下飞翔。

“Elsa！”

Elsa猛地转过头，但这时候她已经又是什么都看不清了——不如说她比起先前更看不清了。耳边的耳鸣也在加重，她甚至辨不清是不是有人在叫她，还是说这仅仅是她疯了而臆想出的幻象。一直到底下的那个人影越凑越近，在离她不远的地方停了下来，她狂跳的心脏才有了好转。

Anna就在她的眼前了。真怪，她想，一部分的她对这声音大喜若狂，一部分的她又在质疑其真实性——你凭什么认为你的妹妹近在眼前？凭着你那早就过时了的、褪色的能力吗？你当真听见她叫你的名字了？你听见什么了？

这时候她突然回忆起Anna走进她的病房站在她身旁时的模样。哨兵的个子长得比她还高，长长的影子落在她的身上。那时候她说了什么？“这不太好。”——就是这样不近人情的话——为什么她就不能简简单单地说句“要好好对待自己的身体”？像大多数人一样，坦坦荡荡地告诉对方其存在在自己心里有多重要？

载着她的冰龙在消散，从尾部开始一点点融化成雪。她不知道自己是怎么熬过这段旅程的，不知道自己是怎么挤出了最后的力气去找到Anna的。但是，若是真如Anna所说，再给她们一次机会、再她一次机会——

她脑袋昏昏地闭上了眼睛，冰龙在她面前逐渐消失，可失重感袭来的时候她并不感到恐惧。耳边的风声像一把巨大的刷子，平稳地扫过她的心头。嗡嗡的救援舰的声音、通讯器里传来的电波杂音、她的量子兽发出的沉重的吐息声、遥远的过往和痛楚，都终于归于寂静了。

她下坠着，像一只蓝色的蝴蝶。

地面上那个狼狈的身影像是一个一触即发的捍卫者，立刻不知疲倦地朝她跑来。

她不断往下、往下。

那孤独的旅人出没于岩石堆和残骸里，在了无生机的废墟之中，它像从死亡的深渊中升起的幽灵，但没有哪个幽灵会像它一样，脊背上照耀着沙漠尽头的光明。

她还在往下、往下。

四周骇人的冰霜刹那褪成了白花花的雪，棉花似的盖住伤痕累累的大地。她落入了羽毛般柔软的怀抱里，沉了下去，被裹入了梦中。

“我接住你了。”

她听见一个宽慰的声音，里头深深的满足感令她吃惊。而她又心疼地想，这个人一定疲惫极了，不然怎么会每个音节都打着颤。从这非常缓慢、口齿不清的声音中，她终于得以想象对方脸上神秘的微笑。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

Eugene是在夜里将她们俩从坍塌的废墟里翻出来的。多亏了Elsa随身携带着的信号仪，救援队很快便找着了她们。刚登上救援舰Anna便立即躺到了，他们这才发现她伤得很重。她的制服已经变作了一团褴褛泥污的东西，一只手搂着Elsa，另一只手垂着，动弹不得。Rapunzel带着几个医疗兵冲上前去，却脸色大变地叫出声，“她二次觉醒了？”

Eugene闻言连忙赶了过来，“你说什么？”

“……我们也不清楚。”Rapunzel回应道，手上不停歇地拔出管子接在了氧气面罩上，“但她的确是觉醒了，这是黑暗哨兵的体征。”

他的后脑勺冷汗直冒，“测她的心跳。”

“我在做呢。心律五十。”

“呼吸呢？”

“稳定。”

“所以状况还算好？”

“看起来还不错，但我们得做一次全面的身体评估才能下定论。”Rapunzel瞅了他一眼，“你先坐好吧。黑暗哨兵的觉醒率低下又不是你一个人知道，我们会妥帖处理的。”

Eugene扶着额头，清了清嗓子，“她要是有个三长两短，将军醒了非宰了我不可。”

Eugene预料得很准。相比起Anna的伤势，Elsa也只是疲劳过度而已，没过一会儿就醒来了。而她刚睁开眼便挣扎着要病床上下来，他想都不用想就知道她想干些什么。

他上前去扶她，“您得先找个医生做个全身检查。”他又看了眼她干涸的唇，递上来一杯水，“喝点水吧。您有多久没喝水了？我们找到你们的时候您已经进入脱水状态了。”

她咳嗽了几声，手指颤巍巍地接过水杯，小心地啜了几口。

“Anna呢？”她哑着嗓子问道。

“还算好。”他犹豫片刻后继续道，“她觉醒了。”

Elsa握着杯子的手猛地一震，水流得她满手都是，“觉醒？”她的嘴唇只动了一下。

“是的。二次觉醒。”

“她没事？”

“没事。”

多数哨兵没有二次觉醒的机会，而有机会的又大部分踏进了鬼门关。Eugene没有说谎，Anna能逃过一劫、保住性命已经是大难不死的幸运儿了。Elsa赶到病房里头的时候医生正在替Anna接好胳膊，用夹板固定。他们不一会儿之前还在用绷带固定她断裂的肋骨、缝合了撞击留下的头皮上的伤口。

一屋子的人都不说话。这诡异的沉寂一直持续到Rapunzel终于忍不住开口问，“要上报给白塔吗？他们或许需要登记一下。”

“不。”Elsa不假思索地答道，两人都望向她，“别打扰她，让她休息吧。”

Rapunzel犹疑着，“好吧。可是如果不上报，他们是不会派有经验的护工来的。谁来照顾她？”

“我来照顾。”Elsa说。

“等一等，您现在这样？”

“我有权下命令。”

Eugene瞅了眼她已经几乎行动自如的双腿，不吱声了。

坐在床边的Elsa站起身，掸了掸身上的灰尘。

“什么都别告诉他们。”

“好吧。”Eugene心神不宁地应道，“那我们去整理一下检查报告。”说着他便拽着Rapunzel出去干活了。

他们走后，Elsa将病房里的一片狼藉收拾了干净，接着她端了一把椅子在床边坐下。在麻醉剂的作用下，Anna睡得很熟，鼾声在房间里回响。双腿的肿胀还没有消去，依旧鼓鼓地藏在被子底下。Elsa凝视着她，坐着一动不动。

她垂下眼，看见上了夹板的胳膊被搁在被单外面。她伸出手，轻轻摸了摸蜷着的掌心，又仿佛怕被人撞见似的朝后缩了缩。她又想了一会儿，终于再一次伸手，抚平了那还在反射性跳动的皮肤。Anna的手指是粉红色的，很柔软，肤色健康，润泽含光，不像她的一样苍白。

她的眉头舒展开了，眼睛里流露出快乐的光芒。她的似乎想高兴一笑，却又被Anna身上的绷带刺得双眼发酸。她攥着Anna的手，轻轻地揉搓了一会儿，一直到外头的太阳再次落下，她才将Anna的手臂重新放回被单下面，踮着脚离开了病房。

Anna一连躺了好长一段时间。她醒来的时候浑身像铅一样沉重，疼痛倒是减轻不少，可她还是不敢擅自动弹。她意识还没完全苏醒的时候便知道周围有人走动，一开始她以为是Elsa，便不闻不问，到后来她的头脑和眼睛完全清醒了，她才发现跟前的人是Rapunzel。她有些失望，在她的美梦里头，Elsa每天都会来照顾她。

“你总算醒啦。”Rapunzel说，“还会疼吗？”

Anna摇摇头。

“手能动吗？”

她尝试了一下，很自然地将整条手臂抬了起来。

“手指张开试试。”

她照做了。

“恢复得很快。”Rapunzel好奇地盯着她，“可真神奇。”

“什么？”

“关于你。”她仿佛对Anna产生了新的兴趣，打量着她，“你知道你二次觉醒了吗？”

Anna显然被这个消息给吓着了，“什么？我吗？”

“不然你以为怎样的哨兵会在肋骨断裂一只手残废的情况下三天抱得起一个成年人？”但Rapunzel发现Anna的嘴马上抿紧了，她以为Anna是在忧心忡忡这个身份带来的后果，“别担心，将军已经将消息封锁了，白塔都还不知道这件事。你该高兴点，以后你都不再需要精神疏导了，就算是白塔也没本事给你配对向导。全世界的哨兵都向往着这样的自由。”

她说得一点没错，Anna已经察觉不到向导素的味道了。

“Elsa——将军呢？”

“去参加庆功晚会了。”

“那是什么？”

Rapunzel将烧开的水倒进杯子里，“你知道你前些天干了些什么吗？”

“唔——为爱自杀？”

她的话引得Rapunzel笑出了声，“可没那么简单。在人类与黑种兽的上万次交火中，我们从未大获全胜，也没有将它们吓得四处逃逸过。”她将杯子递给Anna，“你现在是战争的先驱、家喻户晓的英雄了。你用生命赌来了胜利，Anna Arendelle阁下。”

Anna摸了摸鼻子，其实在那要紧的关头她可当真没想这么多。

“我想去见见Elsa。”

Rapunzel耸耸肩，“姐妹都是一个样。”她取出药瓶子，倒出一勺药汁，“把这个喝了，你就可以走了。”

Anna立刻毫无怨言地喝了下去，连苦脸都没有扮。她低头看了看自己身上的大号病服，“我得回趟家，换件衣服。”

Rapunzel闻言笑着放下手里的东西，“果然，果然。”她从身后的衣柜里取出了一件勋章遍满的航天员制服，“Eugene早就找人给你准备好了。他说你一醒来就会用得着。”

Anna来到宴会大厅的时候正巧赶上开幕式。整个大厅都是震耳欲聋的音乐声，人们在欢声笑语和高脚杯之间穿梭自如。她刚踏进门，就有人注意到了她不凡的身份，于是大合唱般的人声又提高了一个声调。有的人甚至呐喊出了她的名字，此起彼伏的笑声便变得愈发的毫无节制。

有人吹响了一声口哨。Anna敏感地回过头，在人海里看见一个男人兴奋地指着大门，像个天气播报员似的大喊着，“她来了！她来了！”

随后周围又响起了一阵叽叽喳喳的说话声。Anna感觉自己的心脏在雀跃地扑通直跳，她有一种预感，她认为自己是知道他们所议论纷纷的对象的。

外头传来引擎熄灭的声音。那艘拉着窗帘、神秘难测的小型客舰在大门口停下了。其不变的神秘且令人崇敬的气息引起了道路两旁人们脸上表情的波动。客舰里的那张脸本身只有抢在前头的记者看见了一下，终于在那人登上陆地时引起了欢呼的浪潮——这些人可能是平生第一次、也有可能是最后一次离一位传奇人物、战争女神的不朽象征咫尺之遥。

大厅里的Anna同所有人一起齐刷刷地应声回头，目不转睛地看着Elsa从门口踏着第十次的夕阳走进来。这一次Elsa放下了金色的长发，穿着一条垂地的长裙，白里透蓝，像地球上融化的雪。Elsa一言不发地朝里面走来，仅凭借着她自身沉默的、魔力无穷的光辉就烧开了一条通路。Anna几乎没有见过Elsa穿裙子，而这第一次却足够大放异彩，在各个军官闪耀的星形勋章、笔直的挂满荣耀的身板之中，Elsa是那么的与众不同、熠熠生辉。

Elsa在东飘西荡的人群里面自由地进出，在片刻的欢腾中成为一群人注意的中心，又在变幻不定的灯光下穿过变幻不定的面孔，踩着人们的崇拜目光退到一边。Anna紧盯着她的背影，急急忙忙地跟了上去。那个背影最终落在了挤满了人的酒吧吧台边上，屈尊坐下了。她四周的人都醉醺醺地看向她，迷迷糊糊地眯着眼睛，把她从头到脚仔细审视了一番。

Anna几乎没有多想便挤开了身边的人，走向那个背影的座椅旁边，要了一杯果酒。这个人察觉到她的到来了，稍稍往一旁挪动了身子，给她腾出一块地方。她细细地看这个人的侧面轮廓，像是看很久之前有幸一睹的上世纪油画，因蒙了一层旧时光的特殊灰尘而显得珍贵非常。面前的人终于肯回头望着她了，在复古吊灯的暖色光芒下那双眼睛深得像星河，那唇边的阴柔美感包围了她，根本用不着别的肢体动作就能令她轻易折服。

“El……Elsa。”她结结巴巴地叫了一声。

Elsa抬起眼来微微一笑，“Anna，你来了。”

不是“你来做什么”、不是“你该躺回去”，她坦诚得令Anna一时间张口结舌起来。Anna舔了舔唇，只是呆呆地盯着Elsa深蓝色的长裙看。Elsa顺着她的目光打量自己，垂首问，“你喜欢这样的装束吗？”  
与此同时周围的人仍在跳着舞，鼓声热切而强烈。Elsa似乎没有费任何劲就轻而易举地令她陷入了爱河。而她也是第一次发觉，原来Elsa也可以表现得像个侃侃而谈的浪子，谈吐智慧又轻松幽默，还会带点讽刺的口吻。她说“你看起来不一样了”，Elsa便会回“谢谢，你看起来美极了”。她说“会有大把的人追在你后头死心塌地”，Elsa便回“所以现在轮到你了吗，Anna”。

她从前以为她完全了解Elsa，而在这个时刻，她却看见了一幅全新的面貌。那个拘谨的人摇身一变成了调皮的仙子，在她的周围织着她所渴望已久的网，给她递酒，喂她喝下甜蜜的毒药。

她们竟然有朝一日能这么边喝酒边聊天。酒精涌上大脑的时候，Anna拉着Elsa不慌不忙地在每个人跟前闲逛，对每一对男男女女的风流韵事指指点点，然后又哈哈大笑地扬长而去。Elsa一点都没有抗拒她，心甘情愿地跟在她的身后，将手交在她的掌心。她将Elsa带到屋顶上去，又踉踉跄跄地回到大厅，缠着Elsa跟她跳舞。仿佛这一切都是她们之间亲密无间的小游戏，这一切都是童话里才有的情节。一直到她不小心踏错了舞步，踩着了Elsa的脚，Elsa失去平衡地跌在她怀里，又撑起身子嗔怪地瞅了她一眼，她才终于开怀大笑起来——

她终于觉悟过来了，一切都有了新的维度，都不是她想象出来的，都是切切实实发生着的。Elsa就在她的跟前，同她跳着舞，与她打着转。渐渐地，她觉得整个建筑物里到处都是欢快的舞曲，四周尽是极度兴奋的人群。她仿佛身处在一个狂喜的梦想天堂，一瓶又一瓶的水果酒在用香气向她示爱，一朵又一朵的人造鲜花在高处盛放。

“Anna，Anna。”她呆头呆脑地回过头，Elsa顺其自然地捧住她的脸，“你喝多了，回家吧。”

“我喜欢你的裙子。”Anna没由来地说道。“与别人都不一样，好看极了。不，不仅是它，你也好看。”她喋喋不休起来，“我喜欢它。”

Elsa面上发红地笑着看她，手指抚着她发烫的脸颊，“谢谢你，Anna。”她顿了顿，像是鼓起了极大的勇气似的继续说了下去，“我也希望你喜欢它。”

她若有所思地望着Elsa，沉静地呆在凉凉的掌心里。Elsa又轻声道，“回家吗？”她的眼睛笼罩着一层温柔而柔美的暗影。

Anna觉得自己已经完全失去了对时间的感觉。她只知道Elsa正牵着她往前走，至于她们走了多久、这份陶醉感持续了一分钟还是几个小时，她都毫无概念了。她如痴如醉地跟着Elsa走，好像完全迷失在了一个迷宫之中、迷失在Elsa的背影里。

在她终于恢复了部分的意识时，她只看见Elsa和她一起挤在一张小床上——她自己的小床上。Elsa抬起她的腿，垂着脑袋去解开她靴子的鞋带。那张脸上的妆容崭新如初、充满魅力，睫毛底下细长的影子衬得白色的肌肤像是令人销魂的魅影。只是梳得一丝不苟的金色长发在与她的拉拉扯扯之间已经乱糟糟的——Anna用手指挑起一撮卷在指节，里头还有一股Elsa的气息，十分清澈、不带情欲，并非向导素的味道。

但她仍忍不住吞咽了一口唾沫。而与此同时她惊奇地发现，Elsa正脸上发热地在偷偷看她。那双眼睛隐在半明不暗的阴影里，犹疑不定地盯着她、又移开、又再次盯着她，那脸颊的皮肤上冒出的点点蒸汽在她的瞳孔里无限地放大着。Elsa肯定想不到这一切都被她尽收眼底。

她抬手，碰了碰Elsa的指尖。她的动作引起了对方极大的反应——她甚至有那么一瞬间以为Elsa是抵触这样的触碰的。然而下一刻，Elsa一把捉住了她的手，将它按在了床上。那苍白的手背上血管毕露，仿佛它的主人在极力克制着某种力量的爆发。

Anna习惯性地去寻找Elsa的眼神，而当她真正找着了Elsa的眼睛、与之对视的时候，她立刻清醒了过来。她们互相瞅着，从彼此的眼睛里瞧着自己的灵魂。先有动作的仍然是Anna，在那温柔的目光下，她的现实在逐渐崩塌，她感官上的爱意也不可抑制地崩塌。她着了魔地望着Elsa，等待着。

到最后，她实在等不下去了，却还是可怜巴巴地问，“你会原谅我吗？”

Elsa几不可察地皱眉，“原谅？”

“我……”她说不出口，情欲的念想却像溶洞一样吸附着她，“我想——”她磕磕绊绊地好久，却还是说不出口。

Elsa恍然大悟地睁大眼，隔了一阵，轻轻按住了她的脑袋。这一次她终于从那双眼里头看见了性爱的洪流，她在那溺爱的微笑和魅惑的眼神里面饮鸩止渴地仰起头、张开了唇。接着，她含住了落下来的、那双她早已觊觎的唇瓣。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

从下至上扣好最后一颗衬衣纽扣时Elsa的思绪还停留在正在房间里呼呼大睡的Anna身上。她该制止Anna的。她看了看那些布满她全身的吻痕，心里想道。至少不该让Anna把她咬得像是经历了一场恶战似的。

而偏偏她内心又确切地知晓，若是再回到那个时候重来一次，她依然会任由自己去吻Anna，任由Anna肆意地撕扯她的裙子。她不会再阻止Anna了，反而想去弥补那些因着她的退却和犹豫而缺失的一切。若是重来一次，她依然会轻轻扬起脖子，承受对方酒后疯狂的亲吻和舔舐。

在这短短的几个日出间，她不知懂得了多少事情。她发现并非世上一切事物都得循规蹈矩地讲道理。欲望的种种野蛮、肉感的种种放肆，都不过是被她自己的恐惧和羞耻给禁锢了而已。只需要Anna抱着她、触碰她，她就能将惊慌失措通通驱逐干净。她曾那么痛恨她的肉体，赤裸裸的、令她羞惧的肉体，可当Anna沉醉地咬住她的皮肤时，她忽然发现原来这场自我厌弃的元凶是她自己。

她醒来的时候Anna还在酣睡，像一头睡着了的野兽。她像一只鸟，栖依在这头野兽身边，安静地享受着对方的庇护。一直到她不得不出发了，她才坐了起来。她恋恋不舍地牵着Anna的手，在对方的掌心落下一个吻。

她终于整理好了一切，准备出门了。她那布满勋章的军人制服在门口的衣架上安静地凝望着她，她也仔细地打量着它。所有人总是对这身制服抱有至高的敬意，他们总是对它和它的主人言无不听、充满期望，千军万马都会前赴后继地追随它，把它当做救世主的启明星一样鞠躬尽瘁。

可这只是一身制服、几块浮华的布料而已。它从来都不是她。

Jack低着头，走进白塔顶层的会议大厅。两名武装警卫紧随其后，手中大剌剌地举着武器，脸上的冷峻表情将他们心底的不安掩饰得一点都不露痕迹——他们希望自家长官能审时度势地说话，而不是被愤怒撺掇了头脑而害得整个会议大厅的人都被冰龙冻成冰锥。

Elsa坐在长桌的一端，面色镇静地听着几个老头子没完没了地争吵。她身边的Pabbie正将烟草卷起，眯着眼把它点燃。注意到Jack的到来后她抬起眼睛看向了他，从那双冰一样毫无波澜的眼睛中射出两道冷冽的目光，落到他的身上。这奇异的目光令Jack喉咙一紧。他觉得自己的心思好像被洞察得彻底，甚至不需要他开口，她就了解他所想。

在这时他偏偏钻起了牛角尖。他自己也不知道Elsa的眼神是刺痛了他的哪一条神经，让他产生了一种被冒犯了的错觉。

“将军。”

所有人都安静了下来，转头望向他。一旁提着热水器的年轻向导为他倒上了一杯热茶。

“不，”他一面说，一面做了个手势，“我不喝，拿走。我对这些没兴趣。”

他拉过一张椅子，还未坐下便向另一端的Elsa瞄了一眼。Elsa的目光已经从他的身上移去了别的地方，长桌正中心的全息投影上满是他陌生的笔迹，细细密密的批注布满了从蓝鲸星往外几百光年的各个星球。

“Anna Arendelle在哪？”

他的话令会议大厅彻底鸦雀无声了。几个身居要职的高官都默然不语地瞅了瞅Elsa，只有Pabbie朝Jack招了招手，示意他坐下再说。

“在休息，上校。”

回答了他的话，Elsa依然姿势端正，眼神也没有从全息投影上离开。她的服装笔挺合身、一尘不染，胸口珍珠色的褶皱有种皇宫贵族才有的矜贵气息。

“您不想做任何解释吗？”

“在面对比自己军衔更高的军官时，要称呼对方为长官，上校。”

说完，她微微一笑。

“长官，阁下。”他咬紧着牙关，憋出这几个字，“您为什么要隐瞒Anna二次觉醒的事？”

一直没发言的Pabbie眉梢动了动，“二次觉醒？”

“是的，阁下。”

“Anna还没来得及做身体检查，在这之前我认为不能妄下定论。”

胡扯。他在心里想道。但他并没有计较下去，转而去说另一件事，“还会有袭击，越来越多的袭击，您知道的。”

没有人回答。

他穷追不舍地继续道，“它们发现我们后多快能找上门来？一百个日出？十个日出？蓝鲸星很快就会成为最前线的战场，第二个地球，您是知道的，阁下。我们需要转移，立刻撤离居民。”他越说越激动，最后几乎陷入愤怒。他意识到自己失态了，便转过头去朝身后的向导招手，“把我的酒给我。”

他重重地呼出一口气，狂怒之后只剩下精疲力竭。他的声音又刹那间变得脆弱，“一共五十七个星球。”

Elsa没吭声，却皱起了眉。

“当你们在地球上作战时，我们一共观测到了五十七个有可能有生命痕迹的星球，其中只有Anna观测到的那一颗与地球相似度高达百分之九十，可就连这一颗星球，就这么一颗星球，我们人类甚至没有能力踏上过它一步。”

他看见Elsa的手指在轻轻揉搓，他知道她听进去了。

“您的妹妹，是唯一一个有能力带领我们走出迷雾的人。而现在这件事也不能再拖下去了。我知道您不愿意让她犯险，但是我们必须要离开了，阁下，我们不能再呆在这儿了。这颗星球从来都不是我们的家，我们只是一群宇宙里的流浪汉而已。”

“我知道，上校。”Elsa简短地回答，没有人能从她深不见底的瞳孔里看出点别的意味，一直到她又开口，“我们会尽快动身。”

“我们？”

“我会与她一同出发。”

那双如雕刻而成的唇里吐出的话像是不容任何人反驳，可Jack仍然铤而走险地出声，“您这是……不，阁下，请您认真考虑这件事。”

“没有人会反对一个向导追随自己的哨兵，上校。”

她的话在偌大的会议大厅里掷地有声，而这句拐弯抹角的暗示最终还是掀起了惊涛骇浪。四周的人开始因着她的话而议论起来，却又面面相觑地压低了声音。Pabbie若有所思地盯着Elsa，而Jack则饶有兴趣地挑眉道，“您是说，您跟她——”

“是的，上校。”

她的两手十指交叉，放在膝盖上。

“她是我的哨兵。”

又是一记重击。Pabbie深深地叹了口气，有无数的话在他嘴边打转。他想说，哨兵与向导的配对需要通过白塔的计算和同意。他想说，二次觉醒的哨兵是不需要向导的。他想说，你应该服务于更多需要你的哨兵，而不是浪费你的才华。但当他看清Elsa腰间的皮带和外套底下的衬衫时他又沉默了——深蓝色的底、金色的花纹，航天管理局的圆形标志——他甚至一下就回忆起上一次Anna那个小屁孩穿着它在白塔耀武扬威踱来踱去的模样，而这件衬衫正妥帖地贴在Elsa的身上。

事实上所有人都听见过Anna的告白，世界上也只有一个人能像Anna一样把爱喊得震耳欲聋。但莫名其妙的是，所有人，包括他自己，又偏偏对它视若无睹，仿佛这只是一场小鬼头无伤大雅的自言自语。他以为Elsa会为此羞愧难当，毕竟那样的话听起来像傻瓜的呓语，又叫人难堪又感情冲动。

他怎么都不能理解。Elsa是在军队里长大的人，而军队的基础就在于纪律，纪律是大过一切的规矩，没人有权力动摇它，人类之所以能抗争到这一步，也是基于各司其职、按部就班的规矩。Elsa明明应该是最不为动摇的那一根标杆，为什么反倒跟着Anna胡闹？难道就因为Anna年轻气盛什么都不明白，Elsa作为长姐也任由她犯浑？他没再说什么了，他在等着Elsa的解释。

但Elsa什么也没解释。她环视四周，目光越过了他，越过了所有人。她像在看一堆被纪律所麻木了的瞪眼的僵尸。她的眼神把他们的七嘴八舌踩在脚下，最终成了如一座大理石雕像般的冷漠凝视。她知道，他们一点都不想尊重她。

可是她这么面对着他们时却一点都不觉得害怕。她的手指悄悄地摸着镶着金色纹理的皮带，似乎在从中汲取残留的温度。她想起Anna双颊发红，眼中流露出幸福的神情。这个浪漫的盗贼在吻她的时候鲁莽又大胆，不顾一切该死的礼节和体面。她想，她的妹妹是个勇敢的冒险家，那她也不能再逃避下去。

“没有什么别的事了吧，各位？”

他只能放任她离去，留下身后的人像一群黑色的昆虫般惊慌失措地交头接耳。他伸手端起Jack的酒杯大喝了一口，恍惚之间又去看了眼她沉默的背影。他眨了眨眼，觉得自己是年老得昏了头。他竟然在某几个刹那间从她如明镜的背影里看见了其反射出的、人们庸俗又平常的恶意。

Anna睡得很熟，突然一下子惊醒时甚至没反应过来自己身在何处。她做了一个冗长的梦，在里头她看到星星、看到飞舰，一瞬间她还产生了一种奇怪的印象：她像是在执行任务期间的飞船上睡着了似的。

在她无数次独自出行前往不同星球做考察的时候也是相似的场景。在黑色的宇宙中没有白天也没有夜晚，一切仿佛都是静止不动的。她孤身一人躺在驾驶舱这个灰白色的摇篮里，微型耳麦里传来些杂乱无章的被干扰的电流声，时间这个概念忽然被拉得很长，长到她快要遗失对它的感知。

她从床上爬起来，有一块布料非常亲昵地搁在她的臂膀上，像是在提醒她发生过什么。她迷茫地眨眼，一时竟然难以分清这究竟是一条残破的裙子还是Elsa的胳膊在搂着她。记忆是破碎的，先被她记起的是一个吻——她不确定是谁先点燃的火花，只知道在这之后一切都变得一发不可收拾。她能想起的是白得透明的皮肤，底下是已经酥软了的青色血管，向下是粉色的胸部、凸起的一点点疤痕，向上是红成一片的脸颊，还有像是被情人忤逆了的皇后嗔怪地望着她的蓝眼睛。

她意识到了，这是个与先前大不相同的情欲之宴。她多少有点吃惊，因为Elsa好像不再怕她了。虽然Elsa总是用拥抱来逃避她的视线，却毫不推却地让她为所欲为。这样的顺从激得她化作了一头野兽。她要将怀里的人脱到一丝不挂，要将对方的叹息和呐喊都收入喉咙。她摇撼着Elsa的腰身和臀，像是要摇撼对方的骨髓。

“Anna……Anna……”她记得Elsa这么念着，“没事的……”

有吻像雨落一样流在她的眼睑。这样的安抚让她觉得灵魂都要烧成火绒了。她把Elsa抵在了墙上，想将火似的烧人的内感留在对方的身体上似的又啃又咬。她再也闻不到Elsa的向导素了，人类最纯粹的肌肤的气息便取而代之，而恰好她也根本不需要那样的催化剂去爱自己的姐姐。

她好像真的焚毁了Elsa最后的羞耻心。结局就是Elsa卖力地让她任性享受，仿佛已经变作了一个逢迎迁就的物件，一个无抵抗的肉欲的奴隶。她越是胡作非为，Elsa就越是宠溺地叫她的名字。她舔舐Elsa的全身，Elsa便从鼻腔里发出幼兽的哼哼声。她想进得更深、速度更快，Elsa便轻轻拧着眉贴她更近方便她拥抱。当她们的心脏快要隔着皮肤交缠在一块时，她只觉得自己和怀里的人是互着了的。Elsa的心跳敲在她的胸腔，像是要震碎她似的鼓动着，于是她又无法忍受地吻下去，动手将对方抱起来翻身，无法无天地伏在那颤抖的脊背上。

她不能再想下去了。Anna舔舔嘴唇，终于回过神来。Elsa早就离开了。她揉着眼睛下床，换上了衣服，洗漱了一番。她觉得嗓子发干，气管不大舒服，呼吸都不顺畅。先前Rapunzel已经告诫过她，肺里的烟尘还没清理干净，得回去做个全身体检。

事实上Anna也不是第一次经历这样的折磨。有一次在登陆新星球时，新来的检查员把预估的空气成分报告的几个数据给弄反了，在Anna取下氧气头盔时差点直接被遍布的毒气活活毒死。在接下来好长一段时间Anna几乎不能透气，只能每隔一段时间费尽力气地把烧伤了的肺一块一块地咳出来，咳完了又去医院补上新的。

她一边想着要赶紧去Rapunzel那儿报道，一边推开了卧室的门。天色已经很亮了，她以为Elsa早在几个日出前就离开了。

“睡得好吗？”

Elsa的声音吓得Anna把还没打出口的哈欠都给吞了回去。她揉揉双眼定睛望着杵在厨房的Elsa，还有挂在一旁的军人制服。她又看了看Elsa身上的衬衫，眼里露出狡黠的光。

“你就这么穿着出去？”

正在煎蛋的Elsa无可奈何地瞥了她一眼，“你把我的裙子弄坏了。”事实上也怪她自己，出门时走得太急便随便从堆在沙发上的衣服里顺了一件。

Anna嘻嘻地笑着，“我赔你。”她留意到Elsa白金色发鬓旁泛红的耳尖，笑声更加肆无忌惮，“那你出去时得避着点Pabbie那几个老古董，省得他们说闲话。”

“我是刚回来，Anna。”

“咦？”Anna揉揉鼻子，“他们什么都没问？这可是航天局的衬衫。”

“没问。”只是有点震惊。Elsa选择不说后半句话，末了又补充道，“问了也一样。”

“噢。”Anna似懂非懂地点点头，Elsa看上去不想谈论这件事，她也自然不会追着她缠问，“那他们找你是有什么新的任务吗？”

Elsa把盛着肉饼和鸡蛋的盘子端出来，搁在桌上。

“先吃饭。”

“还是说上次战役后又有了什么新的进展？”

“Anna——”

“是不是有什么事让你为难了？我就知道Pabbie不是个什么好老头……”

“Anna！”她提高了点声音，一副家长威严要训人的模样。Anna缩了缩脑袋，乖乖不说话了，只顾着盯着她领口底下淡淡的吻痕发呆。

“吃吧。吃完了我有话想对你说。”

“什么！”Anna几乎从椅子上蹦了起来，Elsa连忙慌慌张张地将她按住。

“什么什么？”

“我有话想对你说”这几个字几乎快把Anna吓出精神病后遗症了。这段时间的相处下来Anna能发现，每当Elsa一脸郑重其事地说这句话总没有什么好事——要么就是自己要去送死了要么就是不要她了，而此时此刻这阵仗更像是让她吃完了饭就要送她上路了似的。

很快Elsa便发觉了Anna忧心忡忡背后的缘由。她在心底叹气，平心静气地解释，“不是什么坏事，你不要乱想。”

她将手放在了Anna的手背上。

“你别害怕。”


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

狂欢之后的悲伤总是来得后知后觉。人们总是忽略光鲜表象底下的千疮百孔。

航天局的临时办公室里气氛紧张而静默。几个穿着隔热服的清洁人员正在把地上的残垣断壁清理干净，这里在未来的很长一段时间都将成为航天局的新办公室，因为旧的那一个已经在黑种兽来袭之际哗啦啦地碎了一地。但没关系——至少高层政府是这么认为的——反正也没有这么多人需要使用办公室了，在上一次紧急战役爆发时他们临时征用了所有通过了飞行课程的航天局人员，现在只剩下不到二分之一了。

有个戴着军帽的士兵来了，他是来清点人数、分配办公座位的。他开始喊每个管辖区里的番号，每叫一次，就有一小堆人分离出去。叫到Anna所属的管辖区时，Anna朝着他站了过去，她这才发现他们区的人只剩下她和Hans。

然后他开始叫下一个区，“J区的人出列吧！”

他的音量足够大，但底下却鸦雀无声。

“J区？”他的声音轻了些，重复道，“J区的人出列。”

他摇了摇头，在通讯板上做上一个红色的标记。

“你看上去不对劲。”Hans拿手肘捅了捅Anna，怀里正抱着从餐厅领来的烤土豆，“我听说Elsa——”

“闭嘴Hans。”Anna没好气地打断了他，“我知道你想说什么。”

Elsa在会议大厅的一番作为已经变成了人尽皆知的大型新闻。几个日出日落的时间，全星球都知道了Elsa与一个名为Anna的黑暗哨兵成了成双入对的伴侣。按理说Anna得到了自己所念所想，应该欢天喜地地在办公室里上蹿下跳，可如今她却怎么都高兴不起来。

这些人不知道Elsa并未与她精神结合。她不是Elsa的哨兵。

她莫名感伤地看着办公室仅剩下的五十七个人，又把困惑的目光转向了自己。从头到尾她和Elsa都只是肉体上的来往、皮肤上的触碰，早在一次精神疏导后Elsa便再没有进入过她的精神图景，又哪来的精神结合。哪怕不久之前Elsa还握着她的手，告诉她她们将一同出任务、面对那些未知的行星，哪怕Elsa看上去比先前的每一次承诺都要信誓旦旦，她也依旧忐忑不安。她开始觉得自己真的弄不懂Elsa。她不明白Elsa为什么要对所有人说着这种没有必要的弥天大谎。

“我要出去一下。”她不想继续想下去了，“帮我请个假。”

她拍了拍Hans的肩膀，大步流星地离开了。

战后的酒吧显得格外安静。Anna推门而入时，门口的风铃带来一阵温度下降的声音。里面稀稀落落地坐着几个酒鬼，还有一个红发女人。她的衣服剪裁得体，却被穿出一股野蛮人的气质。她的袖子被挽得很高，几乎到了肩膀，扣子也是瞎扣的，有几颗已经不见踪影了。她独自坐着，两只手指夹着根烟，烟也不是什么档次货，只是她的制服引起了Anna的注意，那是狮子星的军队制服。

她看上去很眼熟，可Anna始终想不起来在哪儿见过她。Anna不做多想地绕过她，在离她两个座位的吧台高凳上坐下。酒保忙不迭地走过来打招呼，他还记得上一次这个家伙来的时候砸坏了他们店的杯子。

“一杯伏特加。”她说。

酒保打量着她，“加什么？”

“什么都不加。”她回答。曾有人告诉过她这样可以醉得很快，具体是Kristoff还是Hans她已经忘记了。

酒保应了一声，走开了。红发女人侧着头瞥了她一眼，轻笑地盯着自己的杯子，“很少有人会喝这种东西。”

Anna隔了一阵才意识到她是在同自己说话。她又朝酒柜上排列整齐的伏特加点了点下巴，“我指这玩意儿。单喝起来会像是灌汽油。”她端起自己的杯子喝了一大口，“你应该不知道什么是汽油。”

事实上这类地球专属的燃料Anna的确一窍不通，但至少她对其名字还算有所耳闻。

“我怎么不知道什么是汽油？”

“哦。”红发女人漫不经心地看了看Anna，“你打过仗？哪个部队的？”

“这关打仗什么事？”

“从小在这边长大的人才不会听过什么是汽油，也不会把伏特加当白水喝。只有在地球上苟延残喘的哨兵才会把这令人反胃的玩意儿当救命稻草一股脑喝下去。”香烟又回到了她的嘴边，她狠狠地吸了一大口，“喝到产生幻觉再被黑种兽捅死总好过活生生被劈断脖子舒服。”

伏加特被端上来了，没有一点泡沫，像是清澈的水。红发女人朝她一笑，举起了杯子，她这才注意到她们的酒是一模一样的。

“我不是地球哨兵。”Anna说，“我姐姐是，曾经是。”

“你姐姐叫什么？说来听听，说不定我和她认识。”

Anna撇撇嘴。她是本着借酒消愁的心思临走前来这儿发泄一番，可总是有人来哪壶不开提哪壶。

“Elsa Arendelle。”

方才还谈天说地的女人突然沉默了。隔了老半天她才重新开口，“你再说一遍？”

“Elsa Arendelle。”Anna重复了一遍，有些不耐烦，“就是那个将军，美洲总指挥，他们都感恩戴德的那一个。”

对面的女人向Anna探过身来，“你不开心，小家伙？怎么，有这么个被人顶礼膜拜的姐姐还不开心？”她伸手轻轻拍了拍Anna的脸，动作随意，笑意却不如刚才真诚，反而充满蔑视，“知道我是谁吗，你个小鬼头？”

“我哪知道。”Anna一动不动，根本懒得再理会她，“狮子星来的地球哨兵呗。你就差把这写在脸上了。”

“哦，那你记好了。”她的手甩开脸颊旁的几缕红发，一双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着Anna，“Merida Dunbroch，欧洲部队的舰队少将，狮子星的地球哨兵队长。”她喷出一口呛人的烟气，“我跟你那捡了便宜的胆小鬼姐姐不一样。”

Anna已经很久没听过有人敢对Elsa出言不逊了，但这并不妨碍她下一刻便暴跳如雷，“我警告你，注意你的措辞。”

“哈？措辞？对着谁？对着这个上不了台面的将军？”她慢吞吞地又喝了一口伏特加，“不，在你们的地盘上，我们才是上不了台面的家伙，我认了。那个将军恐怕早就被捧上云端了吧。怎么，小鬼头，你该不会把这些都当真了吧？”

Anna没作声，把杯子攥得死紧的手指足够彰显她的内心。

“说实在的，你们这些人真的就没追究过她为什么是最后一个逃兵吗？”

Anna缓缓看向她，“你什么意思？”

一根烟已经燃尽了。Merida从金白相间的烟盒里又取出另一根，用指尖轻轻抚弄着。她直勾勾的看着Anna，说出的话像是有着金属的机械感，“你姐姐是个杀人犯。”

“胡说八道。”Anna几乎是下意识地回道。

“她杀了她的副官Kyle，抢走了本来属于他的逃生舱。”

“哦，现在你又成为真相大师了？”

“你不相信。我搞不懂。真相都甩在你脸上了，你怎么就是不肯承认？”

“你再像这样一派胡言，我就宰了你。”吞下去的酒精在她的体内提出尖利的抗议。她赤着双眼的模样像一头被抢走了幼崽的母狮。

Merida咯咯地笑起来，摇了摇头。

这时候她忽然想起来这股对Merida似曾相识的感觉来自于哪儿了。上次她同Elsa一道前往狮子星接回Eugene的时候在地勤中心燃起的大火——一个红发女人就站在那场大火的前头，疯子一样地大笑着。而当时对Elsa含沙射影的那个男哨兵口中的“这都是那群地球哨兵干的”指的就是Merida。

“我来告诉你吧，小鬼。每个地球哨兵什么时候离场都是被设定好了的，你的姐姐作为关键性人物是不会有机会离开地球的，绝对不会。她是非死不可，她的血只会供末日战争流到最后一刻，而不是为她自己。但你姐姐显然并不这么觉得。这个懦弱的家伙以为这么做没人发觉，但很不幸的是被本该同Kyle一起起飞的同僚给看见了。在她完好无损地躺在救生舱的时候Kyle正满身是血地躺在地上，眼睛都不动了。”她望着Anna，说得很慢，“好笑吧，在地球上奋斗到最后一刻的我们九死一生地退回来后竟然还被你们这帮废物家伙们歧视。唯一被众星捧月的竟然是一个立着牌坊的婊——”

她还在心不在焉地说着，而Anna瞄准她小腹用力揍下去的一拳打断了她的话。

“我说过，我会宰了你。”

Merida弯着腰，呼了两口气，烟盒落在了地上，两手在桌子上来回抽搐着乱摸一通。她朝Anna笑了笑，“你胆子真大。”

“够了，闭嘴。”

“你很有意思。比起Elsa，我喜欢你多了。”Merida好不容易直起身子，“只是有点欠教训。”

她朝Anna猛扑过去，动作快得像伺机而动的猎豹。她们扭打在一起，粗暴的拳头落在对方的肚子上。动了真格的哨兵力气大得可怕，两人都小心翼翼地避免自己的脑袋暴露在对方手臂够得到的地方，因为她们都知道只要对方一使力，那脆弱的颅骨便会像落在地上的玻璃一样被砸个稀巴烂。她们像是两条被踩中了尾巴的狗一样疯了似地不依不饶，好像彼此都在不经意间侵犯了彼此的信仰。

酒保跌跌撞撞地冲出了门，隔热服都没来得及穿。她们都没有阻止他，也顾不上阻止他，只能任由他在外头大叫着，“快叫护卫队来！有两个哨兵打起来了！”

她们累得气喘吁吁，间隙之余都在揉着自己擦伤了的指关节。Merida唾出一口血，转过头去看同样肿了脸颊的Anna。酒吧的几个电子灯翻到在地上，在昏暗之中自下而上的亮光把Anna的脸映成一副狠厉的怪相，而其背后正若隐若现着一头狰狞的白色皮毛的巨兽。Merida不由自主地一凛，眼前的精神体看起来不对劲。那是一头武装着铠甲的北极熊，它正在冷气结成的雾中朝她露出獠牙。

就在这时门被人踹开了。姗姗来迟的护卫队一涌而入，端着枪指着她们。几个人高马大的男哨兵费了吃奶的力气才把她们俩按住，给这两个还在互相挑衅的家伙戴上了手铐。

Elsa怎么都没想到出发前夕她还得去拘留所一趟把Anna领出来，Jack也一头雾水地跟着一块儿来了。门口有几个端着枪的男哨兵迎接他们，朝他们敬了军礼后做了个请进的手势。

拘留所所长坐在玻璃门前，似乎已经等候他们的大驾光临许久了，正握着烟草盒享受着吞云吐雾的乐趣。在察觉到Elsa和Jack的到来后，他发灰的眼睛转向他们，开口说话时吐字因为叼着烟卷而含糊不清，“打架斗殴，长官。这两位祖宗差些把人家的酒吧给夷为平地。”

正准备换班的守卫被他叫住了，“去把她带出来。”

“哪一个，先生？”

“红头发的那个。”

守卫为难地看向他们，声音渐小，“她们两个都是红头发，先生。”

所长的耐心没两下就被耗尽了。他气冲冲地咬着烟卷，就要勃然大怒地发脾气，Jack拉住了他，“让他都带来吧。两位我们都会带走。”

没一会儿他们便把Anna和Merida一起领过来了。Merida还是同进来的时候一样迈着懒洋洋的步子，在看见Jack和Elsa时还挑衅地吹着口哨。Anna却十分紧张。她甚至不敢去看Elsa，双手的手指也焦灼不安地纠在一起。她像是换了个人似的，不再是不久前那个大打出手的哨兵了，像一头野兽一下子退化成了一条小狗。

她以为Elsa会责怪她，像教训在外面捣蛋最后闯了大祸的小屁孩。她默不作声地等待着，仿佛站在法庭的前面，心里琢磨着哪一种认错方式会令Elsa不那么生气。

但Elsa什么都没有说，只是走上前来查看她脸颊上红肿的伤。

“还疼吗？”

她懵了好一会儿才回过神来，又是点头又是摇头的模样看起来像个滑稽的白痴。

“回去给你抹点药。”Elsa的目光又转向她满是血迹的手指，那些关节都被磨破了皮，可见当事人攥着拳头动手时是多么的不管不顾。

“还需要包扎一下。”

“啊……嗯，我知道。”

一旁打量着Anna忍气吞声不敢反抗而偷笑的Jack插嘴道，“那我先带Merida去出发汇合点了，将军。务必记得离出发只剩下二十七个小时了。”

“汇合点？”Anna看向Jack，反应了好久才瞪大了眼惊叫道，“这家伙要跟我们一起？”

“我不叫‘这家伙’，死小鬼。你以为我想来给你们几个笨蛋当保镖？”

“你——”

“好了好了，别吵架了。”Jack推了一把Merida，“走吧，您也是个不省事的麻烦鬼，别再添乱了。”

一直到他们走远了Anna都能听见Merida骂骂咧咧的声音。

换作是别人，也许会对这一切懵懵懂懂地不闻不问、视而不见，会对心爱的人的示好接受得爽快。可是Anna并不是别人。她想，她这一生可能都学不会对Elsa的事得过且过，不管她在刨根问底这件事上吃过多少次亏她都学不会装傻。她就是这么固执的一个人。

所以在Elsa聚精会神地抬着她的下巴替她涂药时她忽然开口，“我以为你会问我。”

Elsa手上的动作顿了顿，抬起眼来皱着眉看她，似乎不懂她在嘀咕些什么。

“打架的事，我以为你会问我为什么。”Anna吃痛地咧着嘴，“我还以为你会教训我，‘Anna，不许这样’、‘Anna，下次别打架’、‘Anna，怎么又惹事了’。”

Elsa无奈地笑了，摇了摇头，“原来在你心里我是这样的姐姐吗？”

然后她抚了抚Anna的嘴角，捏了捏对方完好无损的一块皮肤又放开，“你已经不是小孩子了，Anna，我也不能一直把你当小孩子。”

Anna望着她，等着下文。

“我是你的姐姐，但如今已经跟我们小时候不一样了，我不能再仗着年长来批评你了。你已经是个有担当、有考量的大人了。你有你的原因，我不需要什么都知道。我相信你。”她看着Anna，微笑着，“我的妹妹是不会平白无故动手揍人的。”

她将绷带打上了结，“好好休息，出发前我会叫醒你。”

不知是Elsa先前的话起了安慰的作用还是因着身体的疲倦，这一次Anna睡得很沉，只是做了些断断续续的梦——说是梦不大准确，因为没有画面，她仅仅是听到一些零散的对话，在迷迷蒙蒙间像是走马灯一般的冒险、被打乱了的幻听。很快她便意识到，这是哨兵和向导发生关系却并未精神结合的后遗症，这些都是Elsa的记忆碎片。

“放手，Adam。”

那是Elsa的声音，其间夹杂着一声男性的咆哮和猎猎作响的风声。

“Adam，让我走，Adam。”

风声，又是风声，持续了许久的风声。一直到她又听见几声闷哼——Elsa发出的隐忍的沉重呼吸——她才突然意识到这根本不是什么风声，那是拳头呼啸着落下的声音。

而在一声短促的咔嚓声响起后，这如雨点般飞快坠落的风声也停止了。

短暂的宁静降临了，就像是从一个故事到下一个故事的停顿，一个段落到另一个段落的空行。

“您找我。”又是Elsa的声音，听上去比先前稚嫩，是少女的嗓音才有的细腻，却是与现在一样一成不变的波澜不惊。

“他们决定推选你做总指挥。”男人粗大的声音响起，“明天你就会收到通知了。”

“我目前带的队伍怎么办？”

“已经有人接手，你就不用管了。回去收拾一下，明天会有人带你去见你的副官。”

他们沉默了一阵。

男人忽然开口，轻声问，“你害怕吗？”

“不，阁下。”

“这很危险。”

“我明白，阁下。”

“你不是没有拒绝的机会，Elsa。你在我的部队里这么多年，我可以找一个不那么危险的差事给你。”

“有些事不是每个人都能做的，阁下，这是您教过我的道理。”

“好吧。”他嘶哑着嗓子，声音低沉下去，“在前线你要特别小心。”

“谢谢，阁下，我会小心的。”

“晚安，Elsa，好好休息一下吧。”

“晚安，阁下。”

听到这儿Anna禁不住想，Elsa也并不是天生的骗子，原来早在这时候，Elsa还不能那么好的伪装自己的时候，一切都是漏洞百出的。她甚至无法消除掉每一句话里头颤抖的尾音，那一声晚安被她说得像一声带泣的叹息。可哪怕已经如此的显而易见，像是摆在光天化日之下的真相，却没有人听懂了这句晚安。他们不了解她，懒得观察她，只要她能给予他们所期待的作用就够了。所以他们就这么睁一只眼闭一只眼地放她走了，任她一个人踏上永无止尽的孤独旅途。

只有Anna跨过时空的河流听到了十六岁的Elsa曾是多么的害怕。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

这是一次集聚了全人类目光的行动。各个星球都送来了最具实力的天文学家和物理学家与他们同行，除此之外还有以Merida和Eugene为首的身经百战的哨兵们为他们保驾护航，而每当他们到达不同星球的管辖区域都会有所属不同部队的护卫舰来防止他们被迷失在宇宙里的黑种兽战舰盯上。一切都进行得很顺利。

穿越虫洞是一件难事，可只要做对过第一次就发现这没什么了不起的。Anna的目光流连在当前对虫洞的观测数据上，她正聚精会神地思索着从哪一侧进入会不那么让人产生难受的幻觉。

“Olaf，广播通知大家记得吃点晕船药。”

“遵命，Anna。还有什么别的事吗？”

新设置的AI她很喜欢，俏皮可爱的声音听上去不像别的AI那么一板一眼。

“没有了。准备进入虫洞。”

不过几分钟，他们便穿过了层层五颜六色的雾纱，红色、金色、蓝色、紫色，开始沿着某种像是巨大的球形的空间表面开始飞速推进，大部分航天员就是在这一步开始晕头转向，对虫洞的距离产生错误的判断。穿射而进的白色光芒也是迷惑人的障碍物，那些来自别处的光线往往会让驾驶员陷入半盲的状态。

但Anna从不靠眼睛来判断这一切。她感受着引力的逐步增强、逐步减弱，在其终于回复到与进入虫洞之前的状态相差无几的时候她毫不犹豫地按下了启动推进器的按钮。保持滑翔状态的母舰受到外力影响，很快便偏离了轨道。十秒钟过去，他们便以螺旋状旋转的方式离开了虫洞。

“真了不起。”她转过头。一位头发花白的老学者正盯着她瞧，“Gale Davis，叫我Gale就好。”

然后他问道，“你是凭感觉来判断的吗？”

她点点头，“引力变化。虫洞的——”

“虫洞的两个极点是相同的。”

她惊讶地笑了，“您是物理学家？”

“不敢说是什么学家，我只是个物理爱好者。白狐星送我来帮助你们。虽然在我看过了您的驾驶后觉得也没什么可帮。”他耸耸肩。

“您过奖了。”Anna揉了揉鼻子，不好意思地说，“我只是在做我的本职工作。”

不过这次任务的确顺利得过了头。他们平安无事地穿过虫洞、记录下了角度和航行轨迹，在到达勘测星球后又毫发无伤地着陆，收集完数据后一刻也不停地准备启程返航。中途的小插曲无非是一个上来帮把手的哨兵不小心把数据记录仪给弄到了山丘的坑里，Anna费了好些劲才爬进去把它捡回来。

这里没有白雪皑皑的顶峰、也没有宛如大地外衣的绿色植被，只有死气沉沉的海、一个个月球上才会有的小型丘陵，云层也很厚，迷雾一般地拥挤在遥远的空中。

“对不起。”刚刚弄丢了记录仪的哨兵跑过来给她道歉，隔着两个宇航头盔他们只能靠通讯仪对话。年轻哨兵的声音嘶哑又紧张，“把这么重要的东西弄丢了。”

“小事情。”Anna答道，事实上刚才她还在喘着气，累得躺在地上一动不动，“这儿的引力太重了。”

大概是在蓝鲸星上的三到五倍。Anna心想。刚抵达这个星球Anna就在心里叹气，她对接下来记录的数据所抱的希望并不大。这里有水、有大气层、有陆地，却没有生命。这颗星球只是虫洞另一头的另一个月球罢了。

白跑一趟是每个人都不愿看到的事，可真正发生了也无可厚非。回程的时候几个科学家还在数据舱里七嘴八舌地争吵不休，有的人认为这颗星球不值得再研究下去，另外的人又认为他们应该等数据结果完全出来之后再做商议。Anna也懒得跟他们争论，再次穿越虫洞之后便设定好了自动驾驶程序打算去睡上一觉。

前来充当保镖的哨兵们没派上用场，正围成几桌在大厅里有一句每一句地胡诌着自己过往的遭遇。Anna心头一紧，连忙走过去。她总是担心Merida那个混蛋去找Elsa的麻烦。若是被她发现这家伙敢在大庭广众之下让Elsa难堪，她保不准会把对方扔下飞舰。

Merida正放松了身子懒洋洋地念叨着早已不是新闻的消息。

“我在狮子星上听说过你不再是哨兵了的传闻，但我没想到这竟然是真的。”

一路上都在挑事的Merida已经放弃再去找眼前这个始终无动于衷的人的不快了。无论她说什么做什么Elsa都一副事不关己的冷漠模样——甚至谈不上冷漠，她无法从那双眼里读出什么情绪。她翘着脚，心不在焉地自言自语，“我说那个小鬼怎么这么护着你，原来你是她的向导。还真是有怎样的姐姐就有怎样的妹妹。”

Elsa还在沉默不语地望着窗外，一直到听到了来人的脚步才回过头。她惊讶地看向Anna，“Anna，你怎么在这？”她的声音顿了顿，“驾驶还顺利吗？”

但Anna的注意力显然在Merida刚刚冒犯的话语上。她咬牙切齿地叉着腰，发狠地踹了一脚Merida的椅子。

摔到地上的Merida暴跳如雷地蹦起来，“你这个死小鬼！”

Anna就要挽着袖子冲上去揍Merida了，Elsa眼疾手快地拽住了她，“Anna，别。”

刚刚Merida的话飞快地从她脑海里闪过。好了，现在不仅是全蓝鲸星了，现在是全宇宙都认为她是Elsa的哨兵了，可真好笑。一时间有股难以言喻的怒火和无力涌上来，原来就单单有名无实这么一件别人眼里微不足道的小事都够她恼火得发疯。她觉得她才是那个自以为是却被始终蒙在鼓里的小丑，她一直都在出演一场自导自演的讽刺剧。

她的拳头越握越紧，最后多余的力都化作了颤抖。Elsa看向她的眼里开始浮现出一种名为忧虑的情绪，她觉得自己不愿再在这儿丑态百出了。她转过身，一句话都没有说便落荒而逃。

Elsa一下子便站了起来，目光紧随着Anna消失在走廊的背影。

“失陪了。”

她追了上去，留下Merida和一群面面相觑的哨兵。Merida还在揉着尾椎骨咧嘴骂道，“妈的，还真是有什么妹妹就有什么姐姐。”

有敲门的声音。三声。Anna没有理会。四声。她仍然坐在座位上发呆。没有第五声了，来人已经自作主张地拉开了门。

“Anna？”Anna看见一个模糊的人影攥着门把手，不敢将门完全拉开，“我能进来吗？”

休息室里安着几个玫瑰色的小灯，光线很黯淡。Anna没有回答，Elsa便擅自进来了，还不忘将门关好。

“怎么了，Anna？”

她的神情紧张，眉头忧虑地拧在了一起。她走上前，在Anna身边坐下。

“你愿意跟我谈谈吗？”

Anna转过头，望向她的双眼。她看见了一双真诚又带着点胆怯的眼睛，却无法理解其背后的所思所想。

“你不用这样的，Elsa。”她摇了摇头，“这一次的理由是什么？告诉全世界我是你的哨兵是为什么？”

Elsa注意到她的脆弱神情，开口的时候格外小心翼翼，“你知道他们了解了你的本领后会让你去做些什么吗？”可是她的话没有安抚Anna丝毫，她仍然继续说着，“对不起，Anna。我不愿意你被独自扔到前线，也不愿意你被派到陌生的星球上再也回不来。我想——”她踌躇了一下，最终说出口，“我想，至少我得陪在你身边。我从来都不喜欢我的军衔和身份，可它们至少能保护你不受高层政治人物的为难。”

Anna始终看着Elsa，到最后她悲哀地发现Elsa所说的一切都是推心置腹的真相，Elsa是对此深信不疑的。

“可是事实上你不愿意和我精神结合。”她说着，像是在喃喃自语，“我该怎么去想这件事，Elsa？”

“我想保护你。”

“我不需要保护。”

“Anna。”Elsa叫住她，皱起了眉，“精神结合不像结婚证明一样只是一张写满了情话的宣誓书，你是知道的。其中一方的生命力的消逝会直接逼死另一方。我……”她握成拳的双手安静地放在膝盖上，“我的量子兽是个怪物，而在离开地球后我甚至不知道自己的身份究竟是什么。我不能冒险。我不能让你承担这个后果。”

“可是我不害怕。”Anna拉住了Elsa的手，“我从来都不会害怕你，我也不害怕什么后果，这些东西对我来说都是无关紧要的，你明明是知道的啊！”

“你是我的妹妹，我不能把你置于危险。”

握住她手的手指一点一点地松开了。Anna的眼睛张开又闭上。

“你爱我吗，Elsa？”

Elsa闻言震惊地张着唇，“Anna，你在说什么？”

“你不想要我，Elsa。可你又接受我对你做的事，在我看向你的眼睛时，我以为你是快乐的。”她犹疑不定，眼光哀诉似的落在自己的手背上，没有看向Elsa。

Elsa茫然又不可置信地望着她，“你为什么会这么想？”

“在舞厅里和我一起跳舞的时候你爱我吗？”

她怎么可能不爱Anna？在她还在地球上的时候，每天、每时、每刻她都在思念。她失去战友、失去希望、失去一切，是因为Anna她才坚持了下来，是因为她知道宇宙之中她并非无家可归的。

“在床上我拥着你、听你的心跳。我握着你的手指，敲出你心跳的节奏，你吻我的脸颊时，你爱我吗？”

她爱Anna几乎快要成为一种本能。她可以起誓——如果起誓有作用的话——她可以为这份爱起誓。她爱Anna胜过爱世上的任何东西。这份爱曾在战火连天间燃烧、在大雪纷飞间燃烧，而事到如今她却只能听着Anna说着这些令人心碎的话。

“你爱你的妹妹，可你不爱我。”

她的话刺痛了Elsa的心。Elsa猛地从椅子上站起来，激动异常地脱口而出道，“Anna，你什么都不明白！”

Anna眼睁睁地注视着厉声打断她的Elsa。这是唯一一次她没有回应Elsa。

Elsa看到了那双眼里的一片寂静。她一下子反应过来自己刚刚叫出了什么话。她不知所措地喘着气，又轻轻地念道，“Anna。”

Anna从座位上挺起身，用手指节支着桌面，靠着一点点的力站起来了。她还是没有回应Elsa。她站稳了，在原地沉默了一阵。

“我该怎么向你证明我明白，Elsa？”她像是回想起什么事似的，朝Elsa笑了笑，“我又该怎么向你证明我不想要你所说的那些？”

Elsa盯着她，眼里露出凄凉的神色。

就在这时从广播里传来了Olaf的声音。

“嗨，各位，希望没有打扰到你们休息。我这儿收到了来自最近的灰狼星的通讯消息。通信方位342，由灰狼星太空交通管制局发来。”

她们不约而同地转头望向房间一角的大型扬声器。

“方位176，距离789，有一艘未经授权的大型战舰刚刚途径我们经过的路线，他们说很可能是星际土匪的战舰。目前这艘战舰已经不在他们的观测范围了。”

大事不妙。

她们立即起身，心照不宣地冲出了休息室，对刚才发生的种种都只字不提。在驾驶舱门口她们撞见了刚吸完烟回来的Merida。她来得匆忙，脸色也不比她们好到哪儿去。

Elsa走到落地窗前，外面除了空洞深邃的黑色宇宙没有一点亮光。

“Olaf，我来指挥。把广播接到我的麦克风上。”

“好的，将军。”

她一边将麦克风别在了领口，一边继续道，“根据灰狼星的情报推算一下战舰在我们的哪个相对位置。航速加快一倍。”

“正在计算，将军。”

“操纵杆改成手动。Anna，接手控制。Eugene，将货舱和数据舱接到Anna的战舰上，把Gale他们带过去。其余的人回到自己的战舰上保持警戒。”

“将军，结果出来了。估算的相对方位是198，距离376。”

“把100到250的方位的探测雷达距离探测增大。屏障都搬到母舰上来。”她又转头望向Merida，“Dunbroch少将。”

被突然点名的Merida挑着眉看了她一眼。

“密西西比河战役。”她凝视着Merida，面不改色地说。

Merida有些吃惊地望着她，“你确定？”顿了顿又犹豫道，“这个决定是不是过于草率了？”

“Olaf，”Elsa答非所问，“离我们到达下一个有护卫舰的管辖区直线距离需要多少个小时？”

“最近的管辖区属于苍鹰星，我们最快需要——三个小时能到达边境。”

“如你所见。”Elsa再次看向Merida，“我们等不了三个小时。”

“观测到的敌舰只有一艘。”

“少将，你知道他们将星际土匪比作什么动物吗？”

Merida沉默了，她知道Elsa想说什么。

“狼。”Elsa注视着窗外的深渊，“而狼是不会单独行动的。”

回来准备复命的Eugene被Anna一把拽住了胳膊。她将Eugene拉得弯下身子，压低声音道，“密西西比河战役是什么？”

Eugene狐疑地看着她，“谁告诉你这个的？”

“刚刚Elsa他们在讨论这个。”Anna若有所思地说，“不是什么奇怪的自杀袭击吧？”

Eugene哭笑不得地看着她一脸警惕的模样，“将军说的？她下达指令给Merida说了这个？”

Anna点点头，又不依不饶地问，“所以是不是啊？Elsa每次都得把人搞得胆战心惊的，一天到晚都在怕她做出什么不得了的事。”

这一次Eugene哈哈大笑出了声，“是只有你这么胆战心惊，小屁孩。”

“别叫我小屁孩。”

“你未免太小看将军了。”Eugene摇了摇头，“你老是看见她冲动和自我牺牲的那一面，那只是因为对象是你而已，Anna。她遇到你的事才会手忙脚乱。”他抱着臂无奈地笑了笑，“密西西比河战役，北美总指挥的成名战役。好好记下吧。她以牺牲一艘巨型母舰为诱饵保住了三十万哨兵的性命，用微型战舰实现了战局的翻盘。在这之前科学部门满脑子想着怎么造出跟黑种兽战舰一样大的舰体，而她证明给这些固执的老头子看了，我们需要的并不是更大的战舰。”

Eugene拍拍Anna的肩，安抚道，“别太担心了，Anna。那么多人奉她为战争之神是有原因的。她为人们带来过无数次奇迹，而他们在见识到那样的奇迹后也会想要享受她的庇护，所以他们死心塌地地追随她。她守护美洲大陆直到了最后一刻，而对于那些了无牵挂的哨兵来说，她是他们最后的希望，是胜利的曙光。”

“将军，侦测到一艘战舰，目标位置相对方位187，距离366。看起来就是我们估算的那一艘。”

不是个好消息，它的确是追着他们过来的。

“舰体的拍摄图传过来。”

“好的，将军。”

“保持航速，没有我的指令不要更改航向的绝对方向。”Elsa看向已经带好了作战头盔的Merida，“Dunbroch少将。”

“随时可以出发。”

“Olaf，开启全船广播。”

“准备好了，将军。”

Elsa轻轻低下些头，嘴唇靠近了麦克风，“全体士兵，立刻进入战斗岗位，检查各自的战舰状况，保持随时可以起飞的状态。我们发现了一艘正在靠近的未授权战舰，很有可能是星际土匪。”

她朝Merida点点头，“少将。”

Merida心领神会地颔首，“回见。”接着转身离开了。

Elsa转回身子，又继续朝着麦克风说道，“分队作战指挥权移交给Dunbroch少将。”

“将军，目标正在加速朝我们靠近，方位185，距离320。”

“Eugene，人员转移完了吗？”

“全员已转移，将军。”

她最后看了眼窗外平静无比的银河，微微提高了声音，“全体警戒！”


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

Anna瞪着Elsa，脸上没有丝毫违抗指令的畏缩。就在刚才，她对着这位所有人都毕恭毕敬的将军说出了一句大逆不道的“我绝不答应”。

Elsa镇静地回望着她，两眼和嘴唇都一动不动。她的姐姐在这一刻平静得像星河里静谧流转的一颗恒星。

她败下阵来，尽可能用轻描淡写的口气说，“我不会丢下你，Elsa。Eugene已经告诉我这是怎么一回事了，我知道你在盘算着什么。除了红龙号以外的所有飞舰已经从母舰起飞了，只剩下我们。你要我走，是想一个人留在母舰上确保计划能成功，是吗？”

“不是的。”

“就是这样的。”

Elsa脸上又浮现出了那种无奈的忧虑，“Anna，我说了，这么做是为了保证红龙号上科学家的安全。我相信你，你收到信号再回来接我就是了。”

Anna慢慢地摇了摇头，“你不相信。”

“什么？”

“你并不相信我。”她不再给Elsa做解释的机会了，“我就呆在这儿，哪也不去，直到你下令弃船，和我一起登上红龙号为止。”

就在这时有十艘小型飞舰从她们面前的玻璃窗一闪而过，那是Merida所带领的先头部队，他们正两两一组地在宇宙中铺成一个保护网，围绕着母舰打转。

“好吧。”Elsa还是松了口，在与Anna的争吵中她从未占过上风，“你来驾驶。Olaf，把通讯仪接到Merida的战舰上，然后通知Eugene，在红龙号的驾驶舱待命。”

“收到，将军。”

黑暗中，那艘一开始只显示在雷达上的巨型战舰缓缓地悬垂下来，起初有点暗淡，也有些晃动，不久便越来越清晰。一直到它靠近了许多，她们才得以清晰地看见它身边环绕着的舰队。

“那就是他们？”Anna情不自禁地问出声，“该死的，这是一个舰队吧？这都能被错看成一艘船？”她定睛看清了对方舰体上的标志，“那艘船的标志跟我们在蓝鲸星上遇见的星际土匪旗帜上的一模一样。这群混蛋。当初我们就不该放他们走。”

“他们在用母舰的体积掩护自己。”Elsa接通了通讯仪，“Dunbroch少将。”

通讯仪里传来的声音有些失真，“好久不见。”

“肉眼估测一下大概有多少艘。”

“怎么，雷达坏了？”

“不，只是我们恐怕不能再依靠雷达了。”

那一头沉默了一阵，“五十七艘。”

“确定？”

“确定。”

Elsa盯着Olaf传来的实时影像沉思了片刻。

“所有战舰围绕母舰前进。我们要靠近对方的母舰。”

Merida从鼻腔里轻轻哼笑了一声，“这又是哪出？你是要跟对方的舰长近身搏斗吗？”

“少将，我知道军队里传闻的密西西比河战役是怎样的。但恕我直言，各位对这场战役的理解恐怕一直有偏差。”她朝Anna点点头，示意准备出发，“母舰从来都不止是诱饵。”

火力来得很快。长期在太空里作战的星际土匪显然也不是什么省油的灯。他们仗着战舰数量上的优势从四面八方扫射过来，试图阻止她们前进。这火力虽然跟黑种兽的比起来算不上猛烈，却足够压得她们寸步难行。

“相对方位170，少将，我需要你们开出一条路。”

收到指令的Merida怔了怔，“开路？”

“是的，少将。像是给粒子炮制造出射击轨道一样。”

“母舰的侧方和后方怎么办？就这么暴露着？”

“让给他们。”

Merida捏了捏鼻梁，为这位思路格外清晰的将军感到头疼，“我希望你知道你在说些什么。”

“少将，星际土匪为了争夺物资，首要目标无论如何都一定会是母舰。引开他们的小型战舰后我们才能靠近对方的母舰，而屏障可以阻挡他们的攻击一段时间。”

“屏障不会永远起作用，它会碎。”

“我们不需要它永远起作用。”Elsa转向Anna，“Anna，最大航速前进需要多久时间能到达。”

“一分钟就够了。”

“少将，”她继续说道，“你听到了。”

Merida抿抿唇，“你们俩姐妹真是……精神失常。”

历经战争千锤百炼的军人执行力很强，几乎是指令下达的转瞬之间他们便立刻在母舰前方列好了队。不足敌方三分之一的舰队风暴一般地旋转着，任何阻挡他们前进方向的战舰都会被瞬间击落，但与此同时伤亡是不可避免的。有两艘战舰被击中了，他们用尽了最后的燃料钻进了敌群之中，在一声短暂的轰鸣后终于与对方同归于尽。

“专心，Anna。”Elsa注意到侧着眼看向窗外的Anna，提醒道，“已经很近了。”

这是一艘难得一见的庞然大物。Anna回过头，紧张地注视着眼前山一样的巨型战舰，它正缓慢地敞开了粒子炮的尖头。

“Anna，把舰体横过来。”Elsa说，“让侧面和后面的粒子炮也能开火。”

在亲眼看见Anna驾驶战舰之前，实际上Elsa心里也并非对这次遭遇战胜券在握——除了Merida和她自己，他们之中没有一个人参与过战舰战役，而她和Merida也从未在太空中与体积差距如此悬殊的人类战舰作战过。她安静地望向Anna专注的侧脸。她没有说谎，她一直都相信Anna，只有Anna能把这又大又笨的战舰操控得像蜂鸟一样敏捷，让Anna留下是正确的决定。

“不起作用。”Anna喃喃自语着，“火力完全不够。它太坚固了。”

她们又绕到了敌舰的火力盲区进行攻击，效果依旧不乐观。

“还记得他们打开粒子炮的地方吗？”

“呃……记得，你想干什么？”

“弹药仓应该也在附近。”Elsa继续道，“得想办法引爆它。”

“但首先我们得击碎他们的外壳。”Anna烦躁不安地挠了挠脑袋，“它太硬了，简直是我见过最硬的盾。”

“再硬的盾也会有破掉的一天。”Elsa笑了笑，安慰她道，“来吧，Anna。我们会把它揍垮的。”

她们又试了一次，这一次用了剩余的三分之二的弹药。三番五次的同位置打击起了作用，在她们跟前的巨型战舰那刀枪不入的躯壳总算破裂开来了，可这还不够。Anna焦躁地等待着，握住操纵杆的指关节都泛白了，但她们所期望的爆炸并未如期而至，那艘战舰也仅仅是被轰炸出了一条长长的缝隙。

还差一个火花。Anna心想。只差一个火花，这个巨大的钢铁怪物便会多米诺骨牌似的倒塌。这时候Elsa突然开口了。

“撞过去，Anna。”

“什么？”Anna以为自己听错了。

“我说，撞过去。”Elsa凝视着外面近在眼前的巨型舰体，重复道，“如果我没弄错，我们现在就在他们的弹药仓旁边。”

“撞上他们的话保不准是他们爆炸还是我们爆炸。”Anna的声音绷得紧紧。

Merida的舰队还在为她们开路。幸存的八艘战舰蛇一样地缠绕着母舰，在黑暗中形成一个闪烁的漩涡，像一条白色的曲线和零星的光灿的节点一般交织在一起。

Elsa看向Anna，眼睛闪亮如窗外的火光，“现在你知道为什么所有的屏障都在母舰上了。”

爆炸是无声的。随着第一次猩红的火花炸开，眼前的舰体开始四分五裂，逐渐支离破碎。接着是第二下、第三下，星际土匪的弹药仓大得惊人，而此时此刻这笔不义之财正在毁了他们。前所未有的暴风朝载着红龙号的母舰袭来，巨大的机械体像颤抖的大地在震动。

“该走了。”Elsa说道，“Olaf，通知Eugene准备起飞。”接着她犹豫了一下，转头看向Anna，“我是不是该给它说声再见？”

“谁？”

“Olaf。”

“你喜欢它的话，带上这个就行。”Anna将墙角的机器人一把捞起，“这个可以做任何AI的载体。把这家伙造出来花了我好大力气。”

“Anna，我叫Olaf，不叫这家伙。这名字还是你给我起的。”

“我真该把你的幽默值和语言能力给调低。”Anna捂住了它的嘴，一边跟着Elsa拔腿就向红龙号跑去，“现在先闭嘴一会儿。”

从母舰里匆忙撤出的红龙号飞得并不安稳。还未平息的爆炸引起的冲击力和战舰残骸暴风一般地朝他们扑面而来，Anna不得不提高警惕——尽管从驾驶母舰起她的神经就从未放松过，但此时此刻她更是集中了精神。

情况不妙，情况不妙。她在心里念道。她一声不吭地盯着流星群似的残骸风暴，握住操纵杆的手打着颤。她专注得太久了，可她不能在这要紧的关头撒手不管。

“那是陨石群吗？”有人这么问道。

只是毫厘的分心，精神图景像是绷得过紧的弦一般砰地断开，Anna甚至觉得自己耳边都响起了它碎裂的声音。一块似刀片锋利的残骸朝他们翻腾来，速度快得只在太空中留下一道光弧般的残影。被击中的红龙号哀嚎般地爆发出隆隆的声响，灯光熄灭了刹那，再亮起时已经变作了红色警报灯，像萤火虫般明灭不定。

“Anna，你还好吗？”回过神来时眼前是Elsa担忧的脸，“你受伤了吗？”

“我倒是希望我受伤，也总好过这艘船受伤。”Anna抹了把脑门上的汗水，打哈哈道。

“不要胡说八道。”Elsa拧着眉教训说，在确认她平安无事后回头叫来了Eugene， “Eugene，Dunbroch少将呢？”

“还在解决残余势力，将军。”Eugene回答，“我可以尝试联系她让她赶过来，毕竟这儿的状况也是十万火急。”

“不必了。我们恐怕等不了那么久。”

“刚刚我们已经发出了求救信号，如果有恰好路过的太空巡逻队经过就会收到回复。”

“我们得去备用驾驶舱。”Anna插嘴道，“走连接舱过去。”

“连接舱的门打不开，我刚刚试过。”Eugene摇了摇头。

“有漏气的情况它就会自动上锁。或许是刚刚的残骸把玻璃弄碎了。”Anna一边回答，一边焦躁地在原地踱来踱去，坐立难安地站起又坐下。

其中一位天文学家出声问道，“没有别的路了吗？”

他的话提醒了她。

“走外面。”她二话不说便从座位上蹦起来，“快，换上宇航服。我们得从外面爬到备用驾驶舱去。”

一旦来到太空中，他们便等同于放弃了手动驾驶的权利，现在他们是拿那些四处乱撞的残骸碎片一点办法没有，只能听天由命地依赖于自动驾驶系统是否得到了上天的眷顾。他们排成一条线，小心翼翼地朝前走。Anna是动作最快的一个，她爬到主驾驶舱和货舱的连接处才得以看清飞舰的受损程度，不出她所料，连接舱已经被砸出了一个大洞，他们必须得绕过货舱才能到达备用驾驶舱。

“我先过去。”她说着，小步向前地摸索，踩着货舱的顶部一路爬到了连接备用驾驶舱的金属连接臂上头，再向前爬到一半时她稍一使力便跃了过去。在太空中控制身体实在是为难哨兵的体力活，宇航头盔里的视野也十分不尽人意，但她一点也不叫苦。她万分紧张地屏息凝神，双手握住了驾驶舱的门，尝试拉开它，用力拉了第一次它毫不动弹，第二次再使力便把它打开了。

“Eugene，把他们带过来！”她惊喜地叫道，“我打开了！”

“知道了。”Eugene看向Elsa，“将军，您先。”

Elsa环视了一周已经累得直不起腰的科学家和学者们，“让他们先走。”

Eugene心领神会地继而转向他们，“收到。来吧，先生们，拉住我的手，我带你们过去。”

他们接二连三地沿着Anna走过的路爬到了驾驶舱顶端，最后只剩下Elsa和Gale两人，以及被Elsa搂在怀里的Olaf。

“Elsa，快点过来！”Anna朝他们挥了挥手。

最后确认了一遍无人掉队后Elsa才来到连接臂前面，“Gale，你先过去。”她抬手扶着Gale，让他伛偻着身子抓紧了连接臂。笨重的宇航服使老人的动作愈发的迟缓，但她也不催促，耐心地等待着他向Anna所在的方向爬过去。

按理说方才的残骸群不会再来第二次，可当Elsa反应过来那只是第一波爆炸引发的碎片、还会有第二波、第三波时已经晚了。猛烈又密集的残骸群来得突然，它们像陨星一般势不可挡地砸向了他们——这一次破裂了的是货舱，还有Gale脚下的连接臂。

“Gale！”Elsa反应极快地试图把Gale拉住。有个东西比她还快，从她的胳膊下方钻到前头一把将Gale拖了回来。

“好险，Gale先生。”Olaf轻快地说道，一边将Gale放回了地上。

顷刻之间这头钢铁野兽就变得伤痕累累，连接臂仿佛成了麦秆，在萎缩的钢筋皮肤下飘摇不定。破碎了的飞舰还在朦胧的黑暗中向前极速飞驰着，一望无际的宇宙中只有他们这一艘飞舰孤舟一般地漂泊，几盏应急警报灯凄凉地闪烁着。

Anna扑到前面来，惊魂不定地看向已经裂开了的、摇摇欲坠的金属连接臂。她全神贯注地察看着它，一边在脑子里飞快地思索是否还有别的路可走。这时候她一直以来对宇宙与飞舰的引以为傲的自信心在像雪崩一样塌得彻底，她只希望自己足够了解这艘船上的一切，了解每一个零件，她也希望自己对这艘船的承载力判断得足够准确。

“Anna，有多糟糕？”宇航头盔的通讯仪里传来Elsa的声音。

很糟糕。可是Anna什么都没说。她看向Elsa和Gale所在的货舱。它已经完全与主驾驶舱脱节了，和数据舱的接口已经裂成了碎片，只有她眼前这根火柴杆似的连接臂在艰难地将他们拉扯在一起，可是它撑不了多久了，Anna心知肚明，它甚至很可能会拉着备用驾驶舱和数据舱一起坠亡。

“Anna？”

“我这就过来。”她答非所问道，说着便要沿着连接臂爬回去。

“等等，Anna。”Eugene拽住了她，“你要干什么？”

“我要回去救他们！”

“你这么做是没用的！只会把你自己也困在那儿！”Eugene不肯放手。

“我能修好它。”

Eugene对她的话感到气急败坏，“Anna，我不是傻子。如果你能修好它你早就动手了。”

Anna的声音冷得像冰，“你放开我，Eugene。”

Eugene的语气也强硬了起来，“你不能这么任性。你睁大眼睛看看你背后的这些人，他们都指望着你！我们跟星际土匪作战，好不容易把数据舱保住了，你难道不明白是为什么吗？”

就在他们僵持不下剑拔弩张的时候，一位正在查看信号接收器的物理学家突然喊道，“朋友们，你们该看看这个！我们发送的求救信号有回应了！”

“是一位巡逻官发送来的消息！叫Mulan Hua。”他喜出望外地叫道，“我们快要进入他们的巡逻区了，救援舰正在赶过来！”

这个名字足够振奋人心，可是他们等不了那么久了。Anna心惊肉跳地盯着Elsa和Gale所在的位置。货舱太重了，随时会殃及到其它的舰体，搞不好还会把红龙号整艘飞舰给连累至死。

“Anna。”这时她又听见了Elsa的声音，“到底有多糟糕？”

一阵短暂的沉默。接着Anna说道，“我们能撑下去。你好好的，千万别动。”她感受到某种可怖的预感，于是继续补充说，“我就在这儿陪着你，哪也不会去。你听见他们说的了，救援队很快就来。”

Elsa没有回答她，只是默不做声地凝视着逐渐下沉的数据舱，还有被货舱拽着无法动弹的备用驾驶舱。紧接着Elsa又转头看向Gale，只见Gale毫不犹豫地朝她点了点头。Anna一下子反应过来，她知道Elsa在想什么，她也知道他们想做什么。

“Elsa，你想都不许想！你听见了吗！想都别想！”她激动地喊道。宇航服里的脑袋颤动着，一双噙满泪的眼睛发着红，是Elsa从未见过的狠戾。

对孤独的恐惧在她心中油然升起，她像一头发狂的公牛似的咆哮着，“我不会原谅你的，Elsa。如果你这么做了，我绝不会原谅你！你听见了吗！我会恨你，我一辈子都不会原谅你的！”

滔天的怒火在她的心里燃烧，烧得一切都面目全非。她失控地试图用手去抓住连接臂，没人知道她想做些什么。只有Elsa注意到了她濒临崩溃的精神图景。

Elsa看向Anna仿佛着了火般的眼睛，惊惶地叫道，“Eugene……Eugene！把她按住！叫几个向导把她按住！”

他们蜂拥而上，将Anna拉住了，可在即将发狂的黑暗哨兵面前这些都是杯水车薪。她的精神图景抗拒他们进入，而她模糊了的神智正指使她去把这些阻拦她的人通通扔下飞舰。Elsa慢慢地从地上爬起来站稳，她厉声喊道，“Anna，住手！”她从未用过如此严厉的声音呵斥她的妹妹。

她成功地唤醒了Anna的意识，那充斥着暴力和狂怒的身躯停下了动作，但这还远远不够。

“Anna，看着我，好吗？”

Anna转过了头，她眼睛里愤怒在逐渐退散，留下一片朦胧的疲惫。

“你恨我，是吗，Anna？”Elsa放轻了声音，“你恨我吗？”

她的话像一颗石子掷进了风平浪静的水里，随着隐隐的涟漪，水面上转出了一圈又一圈经纬仪一样的蓝色圈子。Anna注视着她，一言不发地停在了原地。

彻底镇静下来时Anna却又觉得可笑。她透过无声的真空看向Elsa——那是她心中的玫瑰花，最绚丽的梦想，可是如今她却无法从这朵玫瑰花里感受到旧日的温暖，明明它依旧那么美丽、几乎近在咫尺，但她却只感觉到了陌生和残酷。她终于冷静下来了，可她所察觉到的真相却令她心碎。或许从一开始，它就并不是她的花，也并非她的梦，只有她一人误以为它就在眼前，她一抬手就能碰得到。而只要它仍在生长，它就会寻找自己的路，无论她说什么，无论她愿意还是不愿意。

她俯下身子，哆哆嗦嗦地哭了，任由几个向导在她的精神图景里织出光柱、像是按住一只疯了的山羊似的把她的精神图景给压住了。她跪在了巨大的机翼上，像是对着某种力量终于臣服，而她的心也在屈服——她太过了解Elsa了，以至于她深知每当危难降临时她的威胁和泪水都是无济于事的，Elsa只会做出常人看来理所应当的决定。

“为什么我就是不能跟你——我不能跟你——待在一起呢？”

“Anna……”Elsa怔了一下，目光停留在那个静静缩着身子，正笨拙地用手捶打金属板的宇航员身上。事实上她自己也不明白，命运似乎从未留意过她们俩，应接不暇的永远是无穷无尽的流浪、生与死边缘的挣扎、道义、责任……为什么她们就是不能待在一起呢？

她的喉头鼓动着，但里面实际上空空如也，一个字都没有。她疲惫不已地看向空洞的宇宙，像是想从中得到答案。这是个怎样的世界？简直难以置信在这深不见底的黑色宇宙里人类还在盲目地逃亡。他们的文明早就破碎了，一去不复返了，被侵略者碾成灰烬了。有人在忍受饥饿、有人在忍受疾病、有人在忍受绝望，绝望，没完没了的绝望，他们在没完没了的绝望里泣不成声，在这些从里到外都是空虚的星球上泣不成声。所有人的人生都被压缩成死亡、恐惧、还有焦虑，新生儿们甚至还没有见识过地球的美，就要被教育如何在茫茫星河里逃亡了，他们甚至还没有见识过明亮的蓝天，眼里就只剩下令人毛骨悚然的宇宙了。事到如今，生命通通变成无穷无止的流浪。

这是一场挣扎，漫长的挣扎，在这场漫长的挣扎里她究竟得到了什么？仿佛有一团沉甸甸的铅块堵在了她的胃里。她花了一生的代价去试图维护一个她不曾拥有过的虚无的信念——什么道德、什么希望、什么使命，可是到现在她却发现它们只是一堆五彩斑斓的泡影。

她机械地转动脑袋，看向了Anna。她觉得自己几乎能感觉到Anna脸颊上的泪水。

“我说谎了，Elsa。”Anna说的话愈发的语无伦次，“我刚刚说的都是气话，我不会恨你的，我永远都不会恨你的——你回来吧，你就在那儿等我也好，你别放弃自己——我还不够好，是我还不够好——”

“Anna。”Elsa提高了声音。电流的杂音、Anna呜咽的痛哭都淹没在她温柔却坚定的呼唤里。她的额头湿漉漉的，眼窝也潮湿了，但她知道她绝不能哭出来，否则Anna会更伤心欲绝的。她望着这巨大狂暴的飞舰射出刺眼的光芒，它被拦腰截断了，正在发出痛苦的、最后的呐喊。脚下的机械体又因着连接臂的崩塌而猛地下沉，她抓着金属门的手已经使上了最大的力。她停止喘息了一会儿说，“你没有不够好，Anna。”她不知道自己的声音是否穿过了被干扰的通讯仪传到了对方耳里，但她仍然自顾自地说下去。

“你给了我……”她说道。Anna很快便发现这句话的末尾被电流所吞噬的词是“生命”。

“Elsa？”Anna茫然无措地看向身边的人，“通讯仪怎么了？Eugene——你们——为什么我听不到她了？”

“恐怕是爆炸引起的电流干扰。”有人这么回答道，“我们也听不到她了。”

Elsa已经从他们慌慌张张的动作中意识到他们与她已经彻底失去了联系，但是没关系——直到现在为止，她总是隐藏着自己，总是说着违心的话让Anna伤心失望，她试图坦诚，却总是越弄越糟。而现在，语言的隔阂消失了，她却并不恐慌。她从来都不是个擅长言辞的人，在这一刻她却像努力开口说话的哑巴一般用尽全力。

“你使我活着，Anna。”

“将军，Anna已经听不到了。”Olaf朝她走来，耷拉着的眼角像是在哭泣。她朝它摇摇头，将它挽过来。她说，“没关系。”

她非常镇静，她也并不是第一次面对生与死的悬崖，但这一次又与先前的不大一样了。如果说她过去的人生像是一颗星星走上命定的轨道，那么在这时候有一种别的法则将她的轨道给偏移了，一种夺目的爱引领着她，别的事物都无从超越。

“Anna，”她放轻了声音，继续说着，“是因为你我才活了过来。”

她的身形被忽明忽暗的应急警报灯照亮，几乎所有人都以为那永远不会流露出老态的身躯终于失去了本来的生气，疲惫得抬不起来了。可事实上在没有人听得见的地方，她的嗓音依然温暖又坚定、沙哑却柔和。她依然是那个倒下了会流着泪爬起来的Elsa。

“我本来只是一块冰，一块死去的化石，是你让我活了过来。”

她轻轻捶打着自己心脏的位置。她记得Anna总是热衷于聆听她的心跳，现在她却只能用它来道别。

“Olaf，把连接处砍断吧。”她说。

于是这场漫长的凌迟便终于结束了。


End file.
